When He Calls
by Punkpoet69
Summary: Gabriella is not the party girl her friends want her to be, never was and won't ever be. As a phone sex operator, she just wants to stay in and read her Jane Austin novels she never even imagine she'd catch the eye of the campus big bad. Or that he'd be so blunt about what he wants … her. Preferably covered in black lace.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the High School Musical world, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of High School Musical. The story I tell here about Troy and Gabriella is my own invention, and it is not supported or believed to be part of Disney story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.**_

She was homeless.

Terrific.

"What do you mean new management?"

"New owners, as in a new landlord," George said as he made his way down the hall.

"But I've lived here for three years," Gabriella picked up the pace to keep up with him, her ponytail bobbing from side to side. "I baked you Christmas cookies."

"And they were fantastic." George said pausing to hang a letter of notice on the next door. "But my wife is tired. I'm tired. We're old. We want to travel. You're young. You don't understand."

"So take a stinking vacation." Gabriella tossed her hands up in the air the notice crinkling in her hand. "Why sell the building to these people?"

"Because I don't want to unclog toilets for the rest of my life," George huffed as he continued down the hall. "You're not the only one trying to live a better life kid."

At that Gabriella frowned, "My rent has been controlled all this time, I still have one more year of school to pay for and I don't know if you know this or not, but the economy is currently a shit hole."

"It's been a shit hole since some idiot invented the internet," George moved onto the next door not once looking her in the eye. This entire conversation was just some bothersome chore rather than the epic destruction of her entire college career.

"Will you at least look at me, while you ruin my life?"

At that he stopped and rolled his eyes as he looked down at her small stature. "You have two week Gabriella, get a roommate or find a new place."

Gabriella frowned as she watched George continue on down the hall. Turning around she made her way back to her apartment and let herself in. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't find a roommate on such short notice or an apartment for that matter. It was mid semester, everyone was settled in. All the affordable apartments available in town for the college student had been swept up by now.

God. Would she had to get another job?

Gabriella let out groan as she came over to her refrigerator and retrieved a water bottle. She loved her job. It gave her the chance to pursue the things she wanted, like college and food. Her life was good, better than it had been when she took the job at Wal-Mart. She had a routine. She got up in the afternoon, had something light to eat, and met Chad at the library to study. She went to class and then came home to work her shift. She finished her homework while she was on the phone and was in bed by daybreak.

It was an unconventional life, but it was good one until now.

The phone rang.

She'd have to think about all this later, for now she had to work. Gabriella picked up the phone her voice soft as she sat in her single chair, "Hello?"

At first the idea of whispering dirty words into a stranger's ear scared her. She'd worried about being appropriately creative, about fabricating a believable performance for the men who dialed her number. She even called a few hotlines herself for research purposes because prepared was the keystone to any successful venture. That and she had an obsession with doing everything to the absolute best, even something as seedy as phone sex.

The research had been a wasted effort and she'd worried needlessly about conjuring up a suitable performance. In fact she learned that the less she said the better. Besides at $3.99 a minute, where the average call hovered around the twelve minute mark that was roughly $240 an hour. Phone sex was definitely better than retail.

Listening to her male caller she picked up the nervous voice on the other end. "Is this Cindy?"

"Yes it is. Who's this?"

"This is Caleb. I'm a little nervous about this. I've never called one of these lines before."

Sure, Gabriella rolled her eyes, like she hadn't heard that line a million times before. "It's really easy. All I have to do is get a little information from you and then we'll be able to talk." For an extra humph she added. "I promise to be gentle."

A lot of people had a habit of thinking that phone sex operators were con-artist. She could never understand why. If she went crazy with shy little Caleb's credit card and racked up purchases all over the internet, it could be easily traced back to her. After all she'd be the one signing for deliveries.

The truth is that the opposite is actually the reality. Men were more likely to deny a charge for services rendered, especially if their wives found out that they had a little phone friend. If that happened, the company was fined, and she got a deduction in her paycheck.

"I'm a little nervous to tell you this. It's a little freaky." Caleb said.

A special-needs boy. Everyone always thought that "their thing" was different, always afraid that they'd be a little bit freakier than the others.

They weren't.

She'd talked to men who wanted her to be their own private giantess, who smashes them until they squirt like jelly between her toes.

She never got it either.

One caller wanted her to read passages of _Treasure Island_ to him. It was something that reminded him of his Babysitter. So really, the chances that Caleb could come up with anything that might shock her were slim.

"Trust me Caleb, nothing you can say is going to shock me."

"Okay, well… I'll direct things, and you can just go along, okay?"

That should be easy enough, boring but possible. She'd actually have to pay attention to get her "Ahhh" and "Oh baby's" in the right places.

"Okay, you're on a spaceship."

Oh, a Trekkie. The thing she'd have to figure out was if he was fantasizing about being Captain Kirk or Spock.

Three days later.

Troy leaned on the door frame as he watched Mitch pack up the last of his things. It was the start of something new. Granted it was mid semester but what can you expect when someone graduates a little behind schedule.

Troy eyed the room greedily with a knowing smirk. At last his time had finally come. A new year, a new room, new possibilities. Crossing his arms over his chest he let out a breath made his presence known. "It's not going to be the same without you."

"Something tells me you'll manage," Mitch sighed as he zipped up his duffel bag and tossed it over his shoulder. Mitch was an outgoing senior, he was everything Troy wanted to be. Minus the graduating a little later than usual. Mitch was cool, he always got the girl, the grades, and he was a star player on the college's football team.

And now that Mitch was leaving his super large bedroom with attached bathroom was up for grabs.

"You're right, I totally will." Troy pulled out his measuring tape. "I'm only here to figure out the measurements for my new room."

"A little sure of yourself there Bolton?" Mitch let out a laugh as he began walking towards the door. "You know the house still has to vote on it."

"Right," Troy said with a cocky grin, "But come on, like anyone else has a chance?"

Mitch picked up his nerf football from the dresser on his way out. "True that."

"Exactly," Troy began to follow Mitch down the stairs. "I have the GPA, the popularity, the seniority and you've said it yourself. I'm your little mini me."

Mitch tossed his nerf ball up in the air and caught it as he came down to the landing. "Well then I'd say the room's as good as yours, use it wisely."

"You know I will," Troy smiled as he came to a stop on the last stair. He watched as the front door opened and Chad came in with his notebooks in one arm and a pen in his mouth and the house keys in his other free hand.

"Hey bro," Mitch greeted. "Just in time to see me off."

"Hey," Chad looked at his bag as he removed the pen from his mouth, "Leaving already?"

"Got to. Besides you boys can handle things from here," Mitch held out his hand to Troy and then Chad once the secret handshakes were passed around he let out a sigh and turned towards the rest of the house. "I'm going to really miss this place."

Chad smirked as he shifted his messenger bag over his shoulder, "It's not like you can't come visit."

"You know that's right," Mitch said tossing his nerf ball to Chad. "Keep this numb nut out of trouble," he said motioning towards Troy.

"Ha, ha, ha," Troy mocked as he grabbed the nerf ball from Chad. "I keep myself out of trouble just fine."

They both watched as Mitch opened the door to and let himself out. Leaving them quietly in the front entrance.

"We have to talk," Chad said immediately.

"Whoa," Troy jerked back a little as he began making his way to the kitchen. "Is this the part where you tell me we need to see other people?"

"This is serious man," Chad followed dumping his things on the sofa in the living room.

In total there were five boys that lived in the house, it was put together by Mitch three years ago after his freshmen year. It was off campus but close enough, four bedrooms and wide open living areas which was a bit rare this close to the college. The place was prime real estate.

"Yeah I'm listening," Troy strolled into the kitchen and made his way to the fridge. "What's up?"

"I have a friend and they need a place to stay."

"Perfect," Troy took out a two litter of RC and reach for a glass out of the cabinet, "Can they afford the rent?"

"Yes."

"Done. Move him into my old room." Troy began to pour his drink. "I won't need it for long anyway."

"Not done," Chad took a breath. "I was hoping that _she_ could move into Mitch's old room."

"Whoa," Troy paused. "She?"

" _She's_ being forced out of her place tomorrow and _she_ really needs somewhere affordable to stay." Chad placed his hands on the counter. "Head of household can overrule a roommate's application. It's not a secret that as of this evening you'll be deemed head of the household."

"So what you're asking me to give up the room and override everyone else's vote all on my first night?"

"No," Chad tried to reason, "I'm sure no one else is going mind."

"I beg to differ."

"I know that her moving in would be against everything we originally wanted for this place but-"

"You'd be right. No girls allowed. That's the first freaking rule."

"But I also know that if you say your fine with it everyone else will be too."

"But I'm not fine with it. I'm losing out."

Chad let out a breath as he rubbed the top of his head pushing some of his hair back. "Look her mom was friends with my dad and her mom died last year. She really has nowhere else to go."

"Oh well in that case," Troy said putting the two litter back in the fridge.

"Really?"

"No." Troy pushed the fridge shut with a bit of extra force. "This is ridiculous; this place is an all boy's residence."

"We're off campus, and lots of places on campus are co-ed."

"We still have our own rules."

"But they are rules _you_ can change."

"She's a girl!" Troy frowned. "I don't care what you say. A female in an all boy's residence is not ideal for her or for us. That's like always being a step away from a sexual harassment suit at all times."

"Trust me she isn't like that."

"They're all like that," Troy shook his head. "Let's say even if I said it was okay. There are three other men in this house who are gonna not be okay with it."

Just then Jason strolled into the kitchen. "Be okay with what?"

"I have someone who's ready to move in and can afford Mitch's half of the rent," Chad began.

"Sounds awesome."

Troy let out a breath, "It's a girl."

A pause filled the room as both Chad and Troy waited for Jason's reaction.

"Can we do that?" Jason said finally as he came over to the counter table in the middle of the kitchen.

"We can if she takes Mitch's old room. It has its own bathroom and living space she can be perfectly comfortable," Chad said.

"Well yeah, but that room is supposed to be reserved for the head of household," Troy argued.

"So?" Jason shrugged his shoulders, "aren't you the head of house?"

"Not officially." Troy smirked.

"But you will be," Chad supplied.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I don't even know this woman. Why am I getting the shit end of the stick?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "So this isn't about her being a girl, this is about you giving up your room."

"I didn't say that," Troy defended, "I just said we don't know her. Some nobody comes in here suddenly and takes the biggest room? That's not gonna go over well with Ryan or Zeke."

"Zeke's fine with it," Chad held up his phone with a text from Zeke.

"I don't even think Ryan cares," Jason shrugged.

Troy shook his head. "This is a house full of guys, there are parties here almost every weekend? What makes you so sure that she even wants to be here?"

"She's desperate."

"Really," Jason made a face. "What like, she doesn't have any friends?" Jason asked reaching for a box of cookies from the top of the fridge.

"No one with a room to spare."

Troy gritted his teeth as he put his glass down. "Seriously, this is how it is. If I don't give this random stranger my room, which I've worked my ass off for … I'm an asshole."

"Yeah," Jason and Chad said in unison.

Troy tossed his head back and let out deep breath. "Fine."

Chad and Jason high-fived in victory.

"Let the others know before you move her in here." Troy said sternly.

"Thanks man," Chad pulled out his cellphone.

"One pink whatever in the main living space and she's out." Troy said sternly before making his way out of the kitchen, before he was out of the kitchen he turned around. "And she's your responsibility."

"Of course."

Later that evening Chad called Gabriella with the news and she was more than eager to meet him for a snack in one of the coffee shops just off campus.

"Oh my god, I seriously don't know how to repay you!"Gabriella let out a breath of relief as she leaned back in her chair. "Seriously, if the idea of kissing you didn't make me want to vomit, I'd totally kiss you."

Chad smiled, "It's the least I can do." Chad shoved another cookie into his mouth.

"I just can't believe all this happening to me. I've been living in that apartment for three years."

Chad rolled his eyes. "You mean, you've hiding in that apartment for three years."

Gabriella frowned as she looked up at Chad, "It's not hiding. I've never into the party scene. You know that."

"Doesn't mean a one or two wouldn't kill you."

Gabriella frowned, "Chad you know that's not how I am. I'm just not like that."

"Your profession says otherwise."

"Shut up," she let out a huff. Chad was the only other person in the world, other than her boss and few people on payroll, who knew what she did for a living. The idea of people knowing made her cringe. She was definitely not a beauty queen, or particularly popular, but she always done well in school.

She'd never been one for trouble, she gotten mostly A's and she kept to herself. On the outside all of her friends and neighbors thought she was the most pulled together person they'd ever met.

She didn't feel that way. Nothing about her life was pulled together most of the time, but it was nice that people had such an impression of her. But if they only knew.

"You're a phone whore."

"Phone actress," she corrected.

"Phone _whore_. You're talking nasty for money, right?" Chad let out a laugh as she picked up a cookie and took a small bite. "You know you can't do this forever, maybe it's time you got a normal job? I heard Wal-marts looking for your replacement still."

"This pays more, there are incentives and a bonus and…"

Chad held up a hand to silence her, "I don't want to hear what your bonus is. Jesus!"

Gabriella eyes narrowed as she playfully reach across the table and gave him a shove. "Grow up, it's not like I'm asking you to ask me about my boobs." At one point in middle school, her mother and his father were dating, so Chad came close to being her stepbrother. Only her mother had been to strong willed for his father and they had broken up.

She'd been crushed at the time because she worshiped Chad, he was always so easy going and wise. She desperately wanted him as a bother. But life is life, as her mother would often say. So she and Chad remained close as best friends over the years.

"The less I know about your boobs the happier I am."

"They aren't my boobs. They're Cindy's boobs. She my character, I told you: its acting."

"Tell yourself what you want." Chad looked around the shop ensuring they weren't being overheard. "You're kind of like a hooker."

"AM NOT," Gabriella tossed a wadded up napkin at him.

Chad laughed as he swatted the napkin away, "Fine, you're an actress. Happy now?"

"Excited," Gabriella let out a sigh as she settled into her seat. "I need more friends. People who understand me."

"You do. I won't disagree with that."

Gabriella smile lifted at the corner, "yeah, well if only people liked me."

"They like you; the reason you don't have any friends is because you don't put yourself out there. You hide away in your room all day and you never taking any risks."

"I don't hide away," she defended. "I work at home. I go to school, I do errands, and I hang out at the coffee shops to study. I am around if people want to find me."

"And men?" Chad added as he grabbed another cookie, "When was the last time you went on a date."

"Stop it," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Girlfriend then?"

"You think I'm a lesbian?"

Chad shrugged. "Are you?"

Gabriella leaned back in her seat. "No. I like men."

"Then talk to one." Chad lifted his mug, "go to a party and meet one."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Don't start that bullshit with me, even if I did go hang out at some stupid party, I'm never going to meet the right guy while people are dancing to songs about trap queens and twerking."

Chad let out a laugh, "Fair enough."

"So do I really get my own bathroom?"

"Yup, your own room and bathroom, did I tell you or what? I could hook you up."

"And they really don't mind me moving in, you know? Being a girl and all."

"No one even brought it up," Chad shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella smiled as she leaned back, "Well, now I have so much to do." Getting up from her seat she came over to where Chad was sitting and wrapped her arms around him. "Really I can't thank you enough."

Chad settled back in his chair as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips. "I'll be by tomorrow morning to help you out." He called out as she ran off towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't drop that," Gabriella bit her lip as she watched one of the boys pick up her crate of Jane Austen books.

"You know," Chad said coming back out to the truck. "They're just books."

"Hush," Gabriella frowned as she rolled up the sleeves to her open flannel shirt. Underneath her flannel was a plain white tang top she didn't care for. This morning she pulled her hair into her classic pony tail and put on her comfy jean with the rip in the knee. She really didn't have a set style, just a means for comfort. Turning back to Chad she pointed her finger at him. "Jane Austen is an amazing writer and my idol. If anything happens to those books I hold you responsible."

Chad let out a long sigh as he shook his head, "I know."

Gabriella looked up at house, "It's so weird moving into your place."

"Oh," A dark skinned boy came up to the car just as Gabriella spoke. "This is not his place. It's our place. Don't believe a word a he tells you."

"Shut up Zeke," Chad pulled out a box and handed it to him. "Shut up and help out."

"My name is Gabriella," she held out her hand to greet him.

Shifting the box to his left side he reached out for her hand. "Zeke, I'm across the hall from you."

Gabriella smiled as his hand enveloped her, guys always had such big hands. Doing her best to keep a firm hand, she nodded. "Thanks for letting me into the special club."

"I got a little sister back home, I know how it is." Zeke shifted the box in arms as he used both hands to hold it while Chad stacked another box on top of the first one.

Gabriella smiled as she watched him start heading to the house. Turning back to Chad who was shrugging one of her duffel bags over his shoulder. "Your roommates are so nice."

"Wait till they're drunk," he murmured. "They turn into a bunch of animals."

"It can't be that bad," Gabriella said looking back up at the house. "They all seem so nice."

"Yeah well," Chad handed her a pillow. "I'm pretty sure Mountain lions are nice, but you won't see me trying to domesticate one."

Gabriella's eyes widen as she followed Chad back into the house. The house was just as she'd imagined a frat house to be. Only according to Chad, this was not a frat. It was an off campus residential house for students and a strict boy only palace … until today.

The strong musk of man hit her as soon as she was inside. Her eyes tried to take everything in at once. The gym equipment scattered around islands of modular furniture like lily pads: a treadmill, weights, other bulky machines with pulleys and straps. There was a juke box huddled in the corner of the dining room, powered up and glowing. A pool table where a table should be and cue racks leaned against the wall.

She began making her way up the stairs passing Jason who was heading back down and out to the car. Jason seemed nice enough, he was a little on the chubby side and gave off the goof ball vibe. She followed Chad until they were at her room door and she moved out of the doorway to let Zeke out.

Chad gave her a side eye glance, "Just do me a favor and try to keep the girly stuff to a minimum."

"Girly stuff?" Gabriella put down the pillow on the bed and eyed the mattress that had been left behind. Could she trust it? Did she want to? She really didn't have another choice. Looking around at her new space she let out a sign of contentment. The room was pretty big, obviously the master room in the house. The bathroom was attached, thank god, because she really didn't have it in her to share a washroom with five guys.

Most women her age have had a kiss before they hit the age of eighteen. Hell most women had done a lot more than that; However Gabriella wasn't like most girls. Despite what her occupation might lead others to believe, she was a virgin. Never been kissed and certainly never desired for. Her experience hadn't been all that bleak. She had some physical contract with boys, but never in the way that she wanted. She had a boyfriend once, in High School, and what a disaster that had been. Three months in and most they had ever done was hug. She'd hold his hand in the hall, let him walk her to class from time to time. Nothing to PDA, not that she had anything against it, PDA just wasn't her thing.

Which had been perfect for Ricky, who turned out to be gay.

Apparently she was the only one who didn't see that coming.

Gabriella tucked a loose strand of hair back as she eyed her Jane Austen Collection that had been left on her dresser. In the crate was also a picture of her mom.

"How has it been?" Chad asked watching her closely.

"It's going." She took out the frame and held it close to her. "It's different, you know being here and knowing that she's not just back at home, reading and living life. You'd be surprised how easy it is to forget that she not there."

Chad nodded his smile small as he reached for the picture. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I know," Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself.

Silence past between them as Gabriella looked down at her books. Her mother and Gabriella had a shared love for Jane Austen. When she was little she would always sit in her mother lap and listen as she read from her books out loud.

Looking away she glanced back at Chad who was tossing the duffel bags off to the side. "Any chance these rooms are sound proof?" she asked.

"If you mean, will people hear you on the phone. Not as long as you close the door." Chad came out into hall and she followed. "Zeke's across the hall. Troy's on your right. I'm downstairs, and so is Ryan and Jason."

"It's just so weird that I'm going to be living here now," Gabriella said looking at the light blue paint on the walls. "I mean, visiting this place always seemed so unreal but now …"

"Welcome to the jungle," Jason said on his way up with a box.

Gabriella laughed as he walked by.

"There's a campus party tonight," Jason chimed as he walked past them into the room. "I heard Tommy scored three kegs."

"Nice," Chad smirked as he looked over at Gabriella, "You should come with us. It'd be a great opportunity to meet people."

"Oh boy," Gabriella faked a smile. Frat parties. Somewhere she just didn't belong. It had been three years of college and she somehow managed to avoid them this long. She would much rather stay in and unpack her room. Maybe even read through Jane Eyre one more time.

"You're not going to hide out here," Chad said, as if reading her mind. "If you're going to live here, you're going to have to get out there and experience real life Gabi."

"It's gonna be awesome," Jason came back to the door way, the excitement written all over his face. "Boobs, booze and banging music."

"That's clever," Gabriella muttered as he took off for the stairs. Looking back at Chad she winced. "This is a horrible idea."

"Gabi you're 21, this is what people do at your age. They go out and have fun," Chad teased. "You should go and give it at least thirty minutes."

"Chad, I don't need you looking out for me." Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean it. Thanks for the place to stay, but I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Gabi, name one other friend you have that's not me."

At that she didn't say anything.

"You're going," Chad decided. "Don't worry it'll be fun."

"Right," Gabriella let out a breath, "Fun."

Gabriella eyes traveled the room, it was crazy. Jason was doing a keg stand while people were cheering him on, Zeke had instantly just attached his face to some redhead in the living room and Chad was coming towards her with a red solo cup.

"Here, get hydrated," Chad handed her the cup.

"I don't think that's how this works," she yelled over the music as she looked down into her cup.

"Believe me, it works." Chad looked over at Jason and sent out a cheer in his direction. Everyone was having fun. Everyone except Gabriella, who much rather be back at the house unpacking and settling in. She winced as she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip.

Horrible. "This is disgusting."

"It's not supposed to taste good," Chad smiled as he took a sip from his own cup.

"Then why drink it?"

"Because it makes you feel good," Chad shook his head. "Gabs you have a lot of catching up to do. Moving into the house is probably going to be one the best thing that's ever happen to you."

"Hmmm," Gabriella looked around again. Normally she trusted Chad's judgment. She always thought he knew better when it came to the matters of socializing, but how was this fun? Why would anyone join a fraternity? Anywhere her eyes landed she was immediately grossed out. Girls were hanging all over each other, dirty dancing on each other and sitting in boys laps. It was a like something straight out of a movie.

Looking back at Chad she watched as he chugged from his cup. He was dutifully standing by her side but she could tell he wanted to venture off. He looked like a child who had been told he couldn't go play outside. Just the way he was staring out into the crowd. As if he was missing out.

"Go," Gabriella nudge him. "I'll be fine."

Chad hesitated, "You sure?"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Alright," Chad smiled, "Just come find me if you want to go."

Gabriella nodded as she watched him race off to the keg where a group of guys welcomed him in like he was god among mortals. Letting out a sigh she looked down at her outfit. She should have changed out her moving clothes. Should have made some kind of effort before agreeing to head out with the boys, she just wasn't thinking. They all looked so causal in jeans and t-shirt it just didn't even cross her mind that she might have wanted to look a little more put together.

Her eyes landed a blond in a ridiculously tight pink dress. She was talking to someone who had his hands on her hips. She didn't even seem to care as she tossed her head back in laughter at something he said. Gabriella looked down at her cup again and frowned. The entire place reeked of booze. It was everywhere. How did people live like this?

Making a choice to move from her spot by the wall she made her way to the kitchen. There had to be something other than booze in there. She squeezed through the crowd, past a couple who were fiercely making out as if everything around them didn't exist. In fact it was so fierce she could help but stare. When did they breathe? Did they even know each other?

Troy stood at the kitchen's island counter sipping his beer and listening to Taylor go on and on about her Tack meet. He nodded along, half listening, half bored to death. Taylor was a good friend, one of the few women he could have an actual conversations with. He just wished they weren't having this one.

"Coach is on my ass about the carbs," Taylor let out a sigh, "I'm not sure I can cut back on bread."

"That's commitment," Troy winced as he stood up straighter. Roxy Sullivan was making a beeline straight for him and the way she was eyeing him Troy knew what was coming. "Hey Roxy,"

"Hey Troy," she said placing a hand on his chest and totally disregarding Taylor. "You going to be at the bar later tonight." She said, giving him the head tilt and hair twirl.

"No, not working tonight." Troy said looking over at Taylor with a smirk as Taylor shot her dagger eyes right into the back of Roxy's head.

"I like this shirt on you. The cut is fantastic and the color looks so good on your skin."

Troy looked down at his plain white t-shirt. "Thanks? I have four others just like it." He said looking up at Taylor and catching her mid eye-roll.

"You're so funny Troy," she lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers through his stubble. "You're also so sexy."

"You look good tonight yourself." Troy shot her a wink as he caught her hand and gently placed a kiss on her knuckle. "Tell you what, save a dance for me in there and we'll see where the night takes us?"

"You know it baby."

With that she walked around him and out into the Livingroom.

"How the hell do you put up with that?" Taylor said with a snarl, "It's like they think you're some kind of dog they can come up to pet. It's degrading."

"Is it?" Troy was still looking in the direction she left.

"Yes," Taylor huffed. "It is."

Troy's tone was dry. "I feel so used."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

Just then Troy noticed a flash of flannel that caught his eye. Who the hell wore flannel to Sigma Pi House party?

"You have a problem," Taylor took a sip of her water as she looked over at what had caught his eye. "Who's that?"

"I have no idea," he said watching as the mysterious woman as she poured out her beer into the sink. "Shameful," he murmured. "Perfectly good beer, just wasted."

"God. I'd kill for a beer," Taylor looked longingly at Troy's solo cup.

"Why on earth did you come here?" Troy smirked as he turned his attention back to Taylor. "Shouldn't you be at home eating a fiber bar or something?"

"Shut up," Taylor laughed, "I can do this. I have will power, something you know nothing about."

Troy arched his brow, "Hey, what's the point in living if you don't submerse yourself in life."

"If by life you mean women and booze," Taylor teased.

"Jealous?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I'm going to find out where Sharpay ran off too." Her eyes shifted back to the woman in flannel who was currently opening the refrigerator. "Try not to be you so much, she looks nice."

Troy let out a huff, as he watched Taylor leave the kitchen. Turning back to the flannel clad stranger he leaned on the counter and watched curiously as she rummaged through the refrigerator. He could see little else except for the back of her head, and while he got the impression of long sable colored hair, in all truthfulness as far as he was concerned she could have been bald and he'd never notice, he was too busy admiring her ass.

And oh what an ass it was.

Full, curvy and heart shaped, it gently tested the strength of the seams in her seemingly roomy jeans. But he could tell, even from this distance, and even with the illusion she was trying to create, he knew she had a great ass.

After a moment she looked up from her task and turned towards him, her eyes scanning the kitchen. It took a minute before their eyes met, he noted the brief reaction of shock and pleasure in her brown eyes. He'd seen the look enough times to know what that little intake of breathe meant. A flush of color stained her cheeks.

"I don't know if you're looking at me or not," He baited, "maybe you just smile like that all the time."

"Isn't that a song?" she paused for a minute. Her entire demander shifted and like a door slamming shut everything he thought he saw in her body language went cold.

 _Damn,_ if that didn't make her even more interesting. Troy smirked and motioned to the sink, "Not a beer drinker?"

"No."

"Well, unfortunately there's not really much around, unless you want water."

She nodded, "Thanks." Her eyes roamed around the kitchen, she looked lost.

His impression of her hair had been right. It was long and dark brown and even though she had it pulled back into a ponytail he enjoyed the way it slithered over her shoulder and cascaded down her back. It was sexy as hell and while it was politically incorrect, it invoked the caveman in him- not to mention several other primal urges he'd had to forcibly tramp down.

She had a kind, open face with high cheekbones, a pair of warm brown eyes that glinted with equal amounts of humor and intelligence, and a ripe mouth the color of a dusty pink rose. And the voice that came out of that mouth.

 _Mercy._

Sweet and slightly husky, almost sleepy for lack of a better description.

Placing his cup to the side he came around the counter and walked towards her smirking as she backed up all the way until she hit the counter behind her. She held out a hand in front of her in an attempt to stop him. Troy ignored it as he came closer, just enough to barely touch her. Reaching around her he grabbed a cup from the stack she'd overlooked and held it up between them. "Looking for these?"

"Thank you," she said quietly grabbing the cup.

"No problem." Troy smiled sweetly, "wouldn't want you going thirsty on me."

She shifted to the side getting away from him but not going far. She stopped at the sink and filled her cup with water.

"Odd place to be for someone who doesn't like beer," he said eyeing her in curiosity.

Her eyes shifted to him but she didn't say anything.

"First time?" he asked.

Again she didn't respond.

Troy took a step back so that he could lean on the other counter. The space between them seemed to relax her. "Not a woman of many words are you?"

"You seem to have enough for the both of us."

Troy let out a laugh, "She speaks."

She turned to leave and Troy moved to follow.

"What are you doing?" she said coming to a stop and frowning at him.

"Oh come on, I can't just let you leave without at least getting your name."

"Ha," she snorted as she lowered her cup. When he didn't share in her amusement she straightened. "Oh, you're serious?"

Troy's lips pulled into a smile as she bit down on her bottom lip and looked down at her cup.

"Look," she said looking up at him. "I'm sure you're really awesome and I should probably be really flattered that you're even talking to me. Truth is, I really don't want to be here, I promised a friend I'd give it shot and my thirty minutes are just about up."

"What are you afraid of?"

She didn't answer, although her mouth opened slightly as if she wanted to tell him.

"It's alright you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"No?"

She looked away again. He moved closer to her. Reaching out a hand he pushed a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Real shame," he said quietly. "I hate having regrets."

That caught her attention and she looked up at him.

"See you around," he said walking around her and into the crowded living room.

Gabriella reached for another box and flattened it glancing around the room at all her items.

She'd been able to take a taxi home from party. She didn't want to bother Chad or the others. They were having fun and she didn't want to be the party pooper on her first night, even though that's exactly what she had been. She put her phone off to the side after reading Chad's last message. He said they'd try again.

Gabriella let out a groan. She didn't want to try again. She really didn't want to try at all. What did he expect to happen? That she'd met someone? Anyone worth her time was not at that party.

Her mind drifted back to Mr. Blue Eyes. He'd been interesting. In a Casanova, play boy short of way. She threw herself back onto her freshly made bed. He was gorgeous. The kind of guy who played those parts in the movies, not at all the kind of guy who would ever want to talk to her.

But he had.

A small smile crept onto face.

Cindy would have loved talking to him. Cindy would have had no problem flirting back with Mr. Blue Eyes. But Cindy wasn't here. Not physically at least.

No. Cindy only came to life on the phone. Cindy earned straight A's and did so without sleeping with any of her teachers, although Cindy certainly wasn't above it. She was witty and vivacious. She had freckles on her right shoulder and her clients would melt when she used her good little girl image. Cindy was nothing like Gabriella. Cindy was flirtatious, fun, and up for anything.

Cindy had taught her a lot about men. She also taught her that phone sex had little to do with actual sex. Oh sure, she had the occasional five to seven-minute stroke call, which made it very clear why they were calling. But that wasn't every call. Most of Cindy's callers were repeat callers though, and they called because she listened to them. Cindy laughed at their jokes, she congratulated them on their victories and she understood them.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she pushed herself up from the bed. She went through her normal routine, brushed her teeth, showered, and slipped into her Pj's. Just as she ready to get into bed she felt her stomach rumble. She decided it was time to check out the kitchen situation.

She walked down the stairs barefoot on tip toe making her way quietly into the kitchen. She hadn't met everyone yet, there were still two boys she hadn't come across. Not wanting to wake anyone she kept as quiet as possible as she opened the fridge.

"Nice Pjs."

Gabriella jolted up right as she turned around to see Mr. Blue Eyes himself standing in the kitchen doorway.

"You."

"Tell me, is raiding fridges a dirty little secret of yours. Is it like a thing you have to do everywhere you go?"

Gabriella frowned as she shut the fridge. Of course, of all the times he could've snuck up on her it had to be when she was wearing a Cookie Monster tang top and a pair of Care Bear bottoms that had "grumpy" written across her ass. "What are you doing here?"

Stupid question, because there were only two answers. One: he was one of two boys she hadn't met yet or two: he'd followed her here just to kill her.

He gave her a small smile and she was instantaneously addicted to the sight of his face. His jaw line was strong and square. His eyes the clearest blue she ever saw. "I live here."

Her worst fear confirmed. She watched as he came into the kitchen and slowly made his was straight for her. Her heart began to race. He reached for the handle on the refrigerator door and she shifted herself out of the way so she was leaning on the counter instead. She watched him take out a can of soda and pop the tab before turning to face her again.

"Looks like we won't be having regrets after all," he chuckled. Something in the way he said that sent a chilling thrill down her spine. A strange, tangible, heated force almost tugged her toward him forcibly. She'd only just met him and the sexual tension was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

Her mouth was desert dry. She really needed to leave. She was rethinking the whole midnight snack thing. At no point did a conversation with Mr. Blue Eyes figure into her happy ending. She watched as his eyes ranked over her body, pleased with himself about her position.

He stepped forward and she sucked in a deep breath. Her memory hadn't done this man justice. His shoulders were broad; he seemed to dominate the space around him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head. "Uncomfortable, no. Nervous, yes."

A slow smile spread on his face, "Nervous is fine. I can live with nervous."

Gabriella chuckled shyly. "Well, I'm glad at least one of us is fine with that."

"You don't talk much," he said holding out the soda as an offering, "but when you do, I like it. You're funny."

Gabriella hesitated as she looked at the can of soda. It seemed harmless. At this point running out of the room was not an option. She was trapped, cornered. Making a decision she reached out and took the soda.

"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked opening the fridge for another soda.

"Telemarketer," she lied.

He paused as he furrowed his brow. "Odd, I would think phone conversations weren't your thing, you know with all the talking that's involved."

Gabriella lifted her drink and took a sip. Her eyes on him the entire time until she spoke again. "It's a living, I can do it from home, it doesn't require too much of my attention so I can do it while I do my chores or homework."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "That does seem pretty nice."

"So what about you?" Gabriella questioned eager to switch the topic to him and remove the focus from her. "What do you do for a living?"

"I bartend over at Steve's, just outside the campus, it's the local bar around here."

Gabriella nodded, "Suits you."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "Yes, you're very… _friendly_."

He smiled at the tone, "I hope that's a good thing."

"I'm sure it works for you," Gabriella looked around the kitchen, it seemed pretty bare in the terms of a personal touch or anything quick to snack on.

"Hungry?"

Her eyes jerked back to him and she shrugged, "More like a case of the munchies."

He smiled and came towards her, keeping his eyes on hers he reached for the cabinet just behind her while also pinning her against the counter. He wasn't even touching her, but she could feel the heat on his body, smell the intoxicating scent of him mixed with beer and something wooden. Her hands gripped the soda can as she refused to look away from him.

"We keep the chips and ding dongs up here," he said retrieving a bag of Doritos. "Do you like sour cream?"

Caught off guard by the question she blinked a few times as if to register what he'd just said. "Yes," she finally whispered.

"Good," he said backing up and opening the refrigerator.

The space between them filled with cool air and she immediately missed the warmth. She watched as he pulled out a container of sour cream and opened it. She was confused, what on earth was he doing? What had she agreed too?

A second later she watched as he dipped a Doritos chip into the cream and lifted it to his lips.

"Ew."

He smirked as he dipped another chip, "Try it before you make a decision." He walked towards her holding out the dipped chip with a smile. "I promise you, it's gonna change your life."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. It was infectious, she couldn't stop it. His smile was dangerous; it was the kind of smile that made you want to obey its every word. The kind of smile that held a certain promise, an inside joke, or just a friendly feeling.

She went to take the chip and he jerked it just out of reach. Her smile dipped for a moment. Then she realized he was offering her the chip from his hand. A jolt of something zinged up her spine. She'd never let a man feed her. Especially one she'd just met. Gabriella wasn't that kind of girl.

 _But Cindy was._ Gabriella looked at the chip again, what would Cindy do?

Leaning forward she took the chip from his fingers between her teeth, instantly pleased when his eyes widen in excitement.

She smiled as she chewed on the sour cream flavored Dorito and much to her surprise she enjoyed the blended flavor of both items. She also enjoyed watching him stand there watching her with a that small triumph clearly written all over his face and at the same time he was obviously still trying to figure her out.

Cindy would be proud of her. Cindy would have would have also leaned forward and sucked the Dorito cheese off his fingers.

But Gabriella stood right where she was. Baby steps.

"That does taste pretty good."

"Told you so."

Gabriella let out a little huff. "Why do I get the feeling you say that a lot?"

His jaw clenched a little as he let his shoulders sag. Looking down at her breast he smiled then looked back up into her eyes. "I have my ways of being right about certain things."

"I bet you do."

"Right now," he said turning his attention back to the bag of chips and sour cream dip, "I'm thinking that I'M right about you too."

"How so?" she questioned.

"Well, you see" he begun to explain and then paused, "I'm sorry I don't believe I got you name?" he said finally after a moment's pause.

"Gabriella," she said quietly.

"You see Gabriella, that sweet little ass of yours is shacking up in what would have been my room. A room I worked my ass off to get. So don't take it the wrong way," he smiled as he held up a chip. "But I'm not exactly on the welcoming committee."

Gabriella didn't know what to say.

"In fact, if I am right about this whole thing, you're probably going to find that living in a house full of men can be very overwhelming. We're intrusive, we're messy and there's an absolute chance that about three of us might be trying to get into pants at all times."

She could feel the blush seeping into her cheeks. "Chad said I was welcomed here?"

"Chad lied." The arrogant tone in his voice had her slamming back into reality. "I didn't want you here. Granted that outfit is quickly changing my mind. You have one hell of an ass Grumpy."

Her smile at this point had completely disappeared. "Who are you?"

"Troy," he smiled as he took the bag and sour cream container from the table. "Nice chat."


	3. Chapter 3

"You said that I was welcomed here!" Gabriella couldn't keep the raise out of her voice as she shoved at Chad's barely awake body.

Chad winced as he sat up from the covers still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What the hell?"

"You said no one had a problem with my being here, that it _never_ came up!" She accused as she placed her hands on her hips. "You never mentioned anything about my taking someone else's room."

Chad lifted a hand to his throbbing head, his hang over from the night before making its presents known. "What happened?"

"Your roommate is a pig."

Chad nodded knowingly as he sat up a little more. "So you've met Troy."

"Yeah I did," Gabriella fell back onto Chad bed with a huff. "He's such an arrogant asshole. How could you even associate yourself with someone like that?"

Chad let out a sigh, "He's not that bad."

"No," Gabriella corrected, "Herpes is not that bad. That guy … he's … well, he's an abomination."

Chad let out a laugh, "He's harmless."

There were many words Gabriella would put in the same sentence as Troy, harmless wasn't one of them. The very fact that Chad was even defending made her reconsider this whole situation. She couldn't live here. Not with that man walking around. A shiver ran through her at the thought of their little chat last night. The way his eyes stared at her like a predator.

"Look if it helps, I'll talk to him. Let him know he officially succeeded in being dick and that he needs to lay off." Chad leaned against the wall behind him slumping his shoulders. "He's just touchy because he doesn't have the bigger room."

"I can't believe you lied to me," Gabriella crossed her arms.

"Troy's the only one who had an issue, and honestly who cares. It's just a room Gabi, you're paying rent and there are four other people here who don't mind. Troy will get over it." Chad closed his eyes, "Can I please go back to sleep."

Gabriella made a face, "This is another reason I don't party, what's the benefit of having three hours of fun if you're gonna feel like crap the next day."

"Gabi, you're a phone sex operator," he mumbled, "Let's not start judging each other about decisions."

Gabriella huffed as she pushed herself off the bed. "Whatever," she grumbled as she left the room. Entering into the kitchen she came face to face with someone sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"You must be the new guy," he smirked, "although in your case, I guess I should say chick."

"Let me guess, you don't want me here either?" Gabriella said with a growing frown.

"I don't even know you?" he argued with a raised brow. "I don't care if you're here or not, just pay your part of the rent on time."

Gabriella relaxed a little. "Gabriella."

"Ryan," he smiled as he motioned to the top of the refrigerator, "Grab yourself a bowl, I'll share some frosted flakes you. Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day."

Gabriella smiled as she walked over to the cabinets, "Where are the bowls?"

"Cabinet by the refrigerator," he spoke around a mouth full of frosted flakes.

"Thanks," Gabriella reach for a bowl and took a seat at the table.

"So, how are things so far?" Ryan asked as he watched her pour some cereal into a bowl.

"Can't say that I'm bored," Gabriella huffed.

"Troy?"

Gabriella looked up at Ryan, his sharp hazel eyes smiling back at her. His face was strong, chiseled and had a flawless complexion. Even underneath his sweatshirt she could tell he was defiantly an athletic of some kind. Of course Ryan was attractive, just not as attractive as Troy. The attraction had been more than intense, more than remarkable. It had been fierce and instantaneous, thrilling even. And she hated every moment of it.

"Is he always such an ass?"

"Only when he doesn't get his way," Ryan admitted. "He's usually really easy-going, but occasionally I have found that you can hit a nerve in him that surprisingly sensitive. Admittedly most of the complaints about Troy have always come from the opposite sex."

"I can see it," Gabriella grunted.

Ryan chuckled to himself, "So tell me your story, what brings you here, Chad told us your landlord raised your rent?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "That's really all there is."

"Ah, come on." Ryan teased playfully, "I want more than just the boring stuff, boyfriends? Crazy ex? Your favorite movie? Are you into Pina Coladas?"

Gabriella laughed as she picked up the milk. "Well that's just…" her laugh drifted into a smile. "Well the last boyfriend I had was in high school. So I don't have any crazy ex's. I'm not really into movies but I do love Jane Austen, I might also secretly be saving myself for my very own Rochester."

"Wow," Ryan eyes widen, "Let me guess, you're a lit major."

"With a minor in history," she beamed.

Ryan cringed, "Yikes."

Gabriella laughed, "And what about you?"

"Well I'm not seeing anyone today," he smiled with a wicked glint in his eyes. "My favorite movie is Pretty Woman and I'm a dance major."

"Dance?"

"Performance arts is the technical term."

"Wow," Gabriella nodded along hesitantly.

"You sound like my father," Ryan scooped up another spoonful. "I'm not gay,"

"Oh no I-"

"I prefer the term open to all possibilities."

Gabriella smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "You just might be my favorite person in this house."

"Well, you're welcome to my frosted flakes anytime," he nodded. "The others get a little picky with their food, but I'm fine with sharing."

"Noted," Gabriella glanced around the kitchen hers eyes landing on the counter. "So what _is_ the food situation around here?"

"What do you mean?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Does everyone contribute to dinners or meals?"

Ryan laughed, "Oh honey," he winced. "It's sort of a fend-for-yourself mentality around here."

"Oh," she said a little embarrassed. "I guess that makes sense, you're all boys."

"I mean we share meals sometimes," Ryan said back peddling the topic. "Sometimes we pitch in for pizza, Chinese food, beer and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like toilet paper or paper towels."

"Oh," Gabriella nodded.

"Not many us use the kitchen, if you want to do some shopping feel free to grab Mitch's old shelf in the cabinet over there." Ryan pointed behind him.

Gabriella nodded as Ryan went on about everyone's routine, giving her the shorthand version of the rules of the house. Of course Chad had gone over some of them in detail but it was nice to have some of them re-explained.

Troy passed the rag over one of the tables reaching out to grabbing the two empty bottles left behind before turning around and seeing a smiling Sharpay holding out a beer.

"Hey."

"Hey," Troy glanced down at the beer, "What's this?"

"Someone from the bar thinks you look thirsty," She motioned with her chin, "Thank your friend sitting near the jukebox."

His stomach turned, "Kelsi?"

"Yep."

"I don't want anyone buying me a beer," Troy said moving around Sharpay. "Tell her I said thanks anyway."

"Tell her yourself." A small smile tugged at her lips as she grabbed the two empty bottles from his hand and swamped it out for the fresh beer.

"You're torturous."

"It's just a drink Troy."

He smiled. No, it wasn't, not with these women. Working at the bar had been a great idea, at first. He made good tips, met women, and the job was easy enough. When he started the women had come pouring in. He had a blast. Women of every shape and size literally landing on his doorstep? It was heaven on earth. Now, ten months later, he was jumping at his own shadow and hiding out whenever he got a chance.

Troy walked over to the bar, coming around he found Kelsi in the crowd and nodded politely. Then once he saw her look away he dumped the beer down the drain.

"Wasting beer?"

He looked up at Taylor as she came over, Taylor also worked at the bar, she tended bar besides him.

"Thought you couldn't stand to waste beer Bolton."

"Add it to my tab."

"Kelsi buying you drinks again?"

"Yup," Troy leaned down and toss the empty bottle into the trash bin.

"God it must be awful to just be you."

Troy made a face, "It's a blessing and curse."

Taylor let out a laugh as she poured a beer from the tap and took it over to customer at the end of the bar. Troy heard the door open and he looked up to see Chad coming towards him. The look on his face meant this visit was not for pleasure.

"You're an ass."

Troy mocked a shocked face, "Do I come to your place of work and call you names."

Chad rolled his eyes, "You couldn't just be nice to her?"

Troy smirked as he as placed his hands on the bar top. "Look, I said she could move in, I said you were responsible for her, I even said she could have the room." Troy lifted a finger, "Not once did I promise to play nice."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Just this once, could you not be a complete dick?"

Troy made a face as he let out a groan, "and that benefits me how?"

"It doesn't." Chad admitted taking a seat.

Troy let out a sigh, he supposed Chad had some cause for concern. He'd always been lucky with women, and a number of them had considered him a big flirt, but usually because they flirted back or initiated the dance. This one seemed to be different.

"Look if you want to take your anger out on someone about the room, rag on me, but leave her out of it."

Troy arched a brow. "Are you sleeping with her?"

Chad gawked, "No."

"But you want too?"

"Stop it."

"Why not?" Troy smiled a little, "Her ass is amazing."

"I'll kill you," Chad argued, "She's a friend, my best friend, like a little sister. In fact, she practically is my little sister."

"Oh," Troy sighed. "Gabriella is Gabi."

Chad raised a brow, "Obviously."

"The way you talk about Gabi you make sound like she's some little kid." Troy leaning on the bar a little. "Gabi is not a little kid."

"I know that." Chad brought a hand up and shifted it through her hair. "I thought you knew who Gabi was?"

"Obviously not."

"What the hell are you two bickering about now?" Sharpay came over and picked up a tray, "Four drafts."

Troy lined up the mugs on the counter top and began filling the beers. "Chad made me give my room up to his not so kid sister."

"She's not actually my sister."

"Gabi moved in," Sharpay made a face. "To the house. Where you knuckle heads live?"

"She'll be fine," Chad clarified. "She didn't have anywhere else to go and I couldn't let her drop out."

"How noble of you." Troy teased as he put two mugs on the tray.

"Awww," Sharpay smiled, "well I for one can't wait to meet her."

"Meet who?" Taylor said butting in as she grabbed a mug, "Not another Bolton slut?"

"Hey," Troy said placing a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

Chad raised a finger to Troy. "I'll kill you."

"Her name is Gabriella, she just moved into Mitch's old room." Troy supplied with a smirk.

Chad eyes glared at him with malicious intent.

"Cute," Taylor walked off with the mug as Troy placed the last two mugs on Sharpay's tray.

"Well, bring her around so I can meet her," Sharpay picked up her tray and walked off.

Left in the quietness Chad looked at Troy in annoyance. "You're still a dick."

"But you love me," Troy placed a mug in front of him and filled it up. "On the house."

Chad let out a sigh and took the beer.

"If it makes you happy, I'll apologize."

"Thank you."

Gabriella glanced at her watch. She'd had this guy on the phone for eight minutes. She needed to wrap this up. "I don't wear panties," she lied breathlessly. "They… constrict."

Predictably, the line worked. A garbled grown and telltale whine of a zipper echoed into her ear. She poured some more bathroom cleaner on the tile. When she started out she'd been on a regular handset phone. It was uncomfortable being chained to the couch during her hotline hours.

So she weighed the advantages and disadvantages, deemed it a good idea for temporary career choice, then invested in a good mobile headset. This freed up her hands and allowed her to do things that she needed to get done, like cleaning, homework or just other tinkering.

She lowered her voice. "Can I tell you a secret, Howard?" she said purposely using his name. It always seemed to play into the whole _"Say my name", "Who's your daddy"_ routine. Men were so gross.

"S-sure."

"Sometimes… when I'm alone… I like to touch myself." She barely suppressed a snigger.

Another broken hiss sounded. "Are you- are you touching yourself now?"

"Oh, I want to Howard. Do you want me to?"

 _"Oh, God, yes."_

"Then I should probably lie down." Gabriella winced for dramatic effect. "My sheets are so cool… especially since I'm so hot." That wasn't a complete lie. It was humid in the bathroom. Her last caller had wanted to pretend to watch her shower. So she ran the shower and gave the tub a good scrub.

A harsh breath stuttered across the line. "How hot are you?"

"I'm on fire, Howard. I'm imagining that you're touching me. Can I touch you?"

"Yes."

Thirty seconds later it was over. She was thirty-six dollars richer and her sheets were still clean and thanks to Jeff, Roy and Howard, now her bathroom was as well. Honestly, if a woman was going to use her body for profit, phone sex was definitely the way to go.

Her stomach rumbled and she placed a hand over it to settle the noise. Rolling her eyes she made her way downstairs, unlike the night before she'd gown shopping this afternoon between classes. She been able to fill up her shelf in the cabinet, buy Ryan a new box of Frosted Flakes and get herself a box of Lucky Charms.

The house seemed to be empty tonight, same as the night before. At least tonight she knew better. She wore a pair of sweats and a black tang top with one of her flannel button ups on. Nothing embarrassing about this attire.

Reaching into her cabinet she pulled out a bag of sea salt and vinegar chips. Her favorite guilty pleasure. The phone signaled and incoming call and she let out a sigh as she began to make her way back up to her room. The last thing she needed was someone over hearing her. Gabriella knew there were some people who would criticize her choice of temporary employment.

As far as she was concerned, she was providing a harmless form of entertainment. She simply played a part, catered to men's fantasies from a comfortable distance. No harm, no foul. It was a practical business arrangement, one that benefitted her, kept food in her stomach and a roof over her head.

Troy let himself into the house his eyes tired and his shoulders aching. Tonight had been busy, not a full house but just a steady stream of business that hadn't given the opportunity to relax. The house was quiet, he assumed the others were fast asleep so he carefully took of his shoes so he wouldn't wake them.

The tinkle of feminine laughter drifted to him, snagging his attention. At least someone was getting lucky tonight. Picking up his shoes he began to climb the stairs to his room and that was when he saw the light on from under her bedroom door.

Troy glanced at his phone to check the time. It was almost two in the morning. Looking back at the door he noted that it was open just a crack. A slow smile creeped along his features, he did promise Chad that he would apologize.

Coming up to the door he lifted his hand to knock and immediately came to a halt.

"Oh, you naughty boy," she said, her voice the perfect mixture of flirtatious and intimate. She laughed again a long wanton giggle that too effectively conjured images of twisted sheets and bare limbs, made the fine hairs on his arms stand on end and a hum of attraction vibrate his spine.

Who the hell was she talking to? Troy peeked into the room as much as he could. He frowned, Intrigued. Who was the naught boy? He didn't see anyone else, she was standing by her bed with what appeared to be headphones on her ears. In fact she putting away what looked like laundry.

"Oh Sam," she sighed convincingly. "I'm hot, too. Maybe I should get undressed, slip out of this teddy. There's not much to it, but I like being naked. It makes me feel… wicked. Would you like that Sam?"

His eyes zeroed in on the blinking light on her headset and in a moment of blind, dawning comprehension he realized what she was doing. _Or having_ , rather, phone sex.

Apparently Sam had liked the idea, because she chuckled softly again. He felt that sound hiss through his blood. Felt a curious sense of excitement, one that was almost foreign to him since it had been so long since he felt anything like it.

"Okay, I'm ready," she murmured. "What do you want to do to me first?" another wanton chuckle, then, "You're right. Foreplay _is_ highly overrated. And there's no need, because I'm ready for you now."

What happened next, Troy would have never believed if he hadn't seen, and heard it with his own eyes and ears.

The mousy woman in the flannel top cooed, winced, groaned and moaned into the phone as though Sam weren't only-God-knows-where, but instead rooted right there between her delectable thighs. Her breath came in short little puffs-while she enthusiastically attacked a towel and she threw in the occasional _"Oh, God! Oh please! Oh yes! Sam, God yes!"_ and then rounded her performance with the most convincing sounding orgasm he'd ever heard.

When her breathing finally slowed, Troy felt like he'd been through the wringer. Impossibly, his heart rate had jumped into overdrive, every drop of moisture had evaporated from his mouth and he'd come within a hairbreadth of an immaculate orgasm himself a phenomenon he hadn't lived through since he hit puberty.

"Oh I enjoyed it, too, Sam," she murmured, her voice laced with feigned pleasant exhaustion. "You're the best," she told him, blatantly catering to the man's ego. "Call me again sometime, okay?"

To his continued shock she ended the call and went right back to folding her laundry.

Troy could only stare at her, slack-jawed. He blinked. Then blinked again. Pushing the door open he lightly began to clap unable to keep his chuckle to himself.

She gasped, then turned around her startled brown eyes slamming right into his. Causing an electric current to zing up his spine then back tracked and settle hotly behind his zipper.

"Does your boyfriend know you fake it?" Troy smiled with effort as he tried to recover. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone enjoy laundry as much as you do."

"Troy," she said quietly. "How long were standing there?"

"Long enough," he smirked leaning in her doorway. "So I take it you do this often?"

Gabriella's face was beat red as she tried to avoid his glaze. "What do you want?"

Troy nodded deciding to spare her the embarrassment, for now at least. "I wanted to apologize for last night."

Her eyes snapped up to his, filled with uncertainty. "Seriously?"

"I can be a nice guy from time to time."

That made her smile. And he immediately decided he liked her smile. "You're so immature."

Troy sighed as he walked towards her, enjoying the way she tensed up, the way she took deep breaths and the way her lips parted. Leaning forward he peeked inside her laundry basket reached for a pair of peach creamed color boy shorts with lace on the trim. "You know what they say about college boys."

Gabriella let out a small shriek as she quickly yanked her underwear out of his hands. Nothing, _nothing_ in her past or present memory could compare to the absolute mortification of this moment.

She wanted to die.

Truly, desperately wanted to die.

"Get out of my room," she whispered shoving her underwear back into the basket behind her and burying it.

"Okay, okay." Troy held up his hands, "Obviously I'm going about this apology all wrong."

" _Gee,_ you think?" Gabriella was sure she'd just heard her heart shallow a whimper. Because the hunk standing in her room had apparently heard every last syllable of her most recent conversation, from the first Oh, God to the final Ooooh, and every dramatic pant, wince and groan in between. Then because that hadn't been enough, he'd just touched her underwear.

Heat scaled her cheeks, and she begged for just one swift jolt of lighting to strike her dead.

"I'm sorry about last night," he voice was softer this time something about it made her feel like it was an actual heartfelt apology. "It wasn't my best moment."

"I find it hard to believe that you have better moments."

That made him chuckle, "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, what did you want to say?"

His blue eyes crashed right to hers and she hadn't been prepared for the overwhelming flood of butterflies that filled her stomach.

"You know, most girls find me irresistibly charming."

Gabriella took a deep breath, trying to settle the crazy feeling spreading over her. "Those girls must have you confused for somebody else."

"Ouch," Troy smirked as he lifted hand to tuck one of her stray curls behind her ear.

Gabriella jerked away from his touch. "Why don't you try this charming act on someone who'll fall for it?"

"One: it's not an act, two: your falling for something, otherwise you wouldn't be so uptight."

"I'm not uptight," she hissed through clench teeth.

"Riiigghttt," Troy smiled. "Give my regards to your boyfriend, next time you have him on the phone don't be so coy, tell him you like it when he pulls your hair and spanks your ass. It's phone sex for god sakes."

Gabriella made a face as she watched him leave her room and shut the door behind him. Just as she was going to follow him to tell at him for how inappropriately over the line he was with her, the hotline chirped in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

"He walked in on you?" Chad eyes widen as he watched Gabriella slip her coffee. "What the hell does that mean?"

Gabriella pushed some of her hair off her shoulders and leaned forward, "I mean he stood in my doorway through the entire call. Like a creep."

Chad frowned, "How much did he see?"

Gabriella raised a brow, "I assume he saw the whole the thing."

Chad furrowed his brow as he tried to get his mind around it. The idea of Troy standing in her doorway watching her pleasuring herself. He was suddenly filled with a feeling to kick his ass.

"I mean he thought I was talking to my boyfriend so it's not as bad as it could have been."

"You're handling this a lot better than I would have expected," Chad said reaching for a cookie from the plate between them.

"What do mean?" Gabriella asked. "How am I supposed to handle it?"

"I don't know but if someone walked in on me spanking it, I'd be a little more than mortified."

"Ew," Gabriella jerked back, "that's not what I do!"

Chad's lips rounded in a silent _oh_. "You mean you don't actually have-"

"No. No!" she repeated emphatically. She shuddered. "Ick. How could you- I can't believe you thought I…" Gabriella shuddered again in horror. "With strangers? Eeeew!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Chad defended himself with an innocent shrug. "I just assumed…"

"Well, you assumed wrong." She exhaled mightily.

Despite his effort to hide it, a smile cracked through his cool exterior and he couldn't stop the laughter from escaping.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"The phone sex queen is a phone sex virgin."

"You're such a dill hole!" Gabriella laughed as she picked up a cookie and tossed it at him. Her own lips pulled into a smile. "God." She chuckled, adjusting so she was slouching a little in her chair.

"Okay, okay," Chad brushed off the cookie crumbs from his shirt and leaned back, "So he thinks you have boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Gabriella lifted her cup, "Could you imagine me with a boyfriend?"

"It's not like you couldn't have one." Chad said eyeing her with a look. "I know a guy who-"

"No," she cut him off.

"But-"

"Set me up and I'll kill you."

Chad let out a sigh as he eyed her. He worried about her. She spent all that time alone in her room talking to all those weirdos. He didn't want her to think that was really what men were like. He also didn't want her to become tainted from doing it for so long. But she also stubborn and wouldn't quit.

She glanced up from her cup, evidently noticing something in his expression. "What?"

"What, what?" he tried to look innocent but didn't do a very good job.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want to pat me on the head or something?"

Chad couldn't stop the laughter from escaping him, "I don't want to pat you on the head." Chad shook his head. "Look the point is at least you have a good cover story."

Gabriella nodded, "For now," she sipped her coffee.

Eager to change the subject Chad let out final grunt to clear his throat. "So how about tonight we go to that party at Alpha's?"

"Who?"

"Fraternity on campus, should be fun."

"I don't get it, you're not even in one of these stupid greek things but yet you're at every party?"

Chad shrugged, "I know the right people."

"Well, count me out."

Chad smirk, "Why? Do you have plans I don't know about?"

"Maybe," Gabriella pointedly.

"Liar," Chad accused.

"Well I could have plans," she exasperated, "I'm never going to be this social butterfly that you want me to be. You know"

"You need to experience the real world Gabi," Chad said before chewing on another cookie. "Not everything is like the world your listening to on that headset all night."

"I meant it when I said I don't need you worrying about me."

"Okay." His expression changed, and he gave a lopsided grin. "I'll be sure to remind you of this the next time your trying to worry about me."

"You know it doesn't work that way."

"Says who?"

Gabriella smiled.

"You should go tonight."

Gabriella let out a sigh. "Fine."

"See," Chad smiled, "Now I want to pat you on the head."

"Well your shit out of luck."

"I bet you would."

Gabriella arched her brow, "Would what?"

"Let me pat your head, if I asked nicely."

She let out huff as she leaned back in her chair. "Totally would not."

"Now I kind of want to do it."

"Get over it."

Later that night, Gabriella held the usual full solo cup of bitter beer. She'd taken a seat in the living room of another frat party. Her eyes casually just taking in all the animalistic behavior from her fellow classmates. She used to respect some of them, only now after seeing them half clothes and grinding on each other like a need for oxygen, she wasn't so sure what she thought of them.

At least this time she wore a floral print summer dress. Not to say she didn't pop out like a sore thumb but at least she wasn't in her flannel top and baggy jeans. Although if she had to admit she missed them horribly.

"Hey sweet thing,"

 _Oh God._ Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek to keep form wincing out loud. The guy sitting on the couch beside her made himself more comfortable.

"Why is a cute little thing like you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Just people watching I guess," she said politely.

"Well I've been watching you," he smiled his demeanor had a slur, obviously he'd been drinking plenty. His breath smelled like 100% proof.

"Creepy," she said lifting her cup for a tiny sip.

"You're hot!" he put an emphases on the word _hot,_ and Gabriella tried her best to nod along. He was cute. Kind of, his eyes were gray and he had an athletic build. His hair was a dark brown, and shagged a little in front.

Maybe if they met while he was sober?

"Do you wanna head upstairs and do it?"

 _Or not._

"Hey," his voice made her tense as she looked up to see Troy hovering over them with a cup in his hand. "Daniel right?"

"Hey Troy," the guy next to her suddenly became animated, "I didn't know you were here!"

"Silly me, I forgot to post flyers," Troy teased sending a wink her way, "Sorry to do this to you buddy but she's with me."

"Oh, oh," Quickly Daniel scrambled to get up from his spot beside her. "I didn't know man, I'm sorry."

"No problem," Troy smiled as he watched Daniel walk off to his next unsuspecting victim. His attention shifting to her and causing her to feel uncomfortably warm.

"What do you want?"

"Your beer," he took the seat next to her and grabbed her solo cup, "Here."

Gabriella frowned as he placed the new cup in her hand. After a moment of watching the cup in confusion she lifting it to her nose for examination. _A coke?_

"It's just a coke," he confirmed watching her.

"Why?"

Troy let out a sigh as he lifted the red solo to his lips and took a long sip. "I don't get it. Why do you come to these things if you hate them?"

Gabriella looked down at her cup, questioning if she actually trusted the man sitting next to her. She didn't know him. Surely he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to, even if he tried she'd refuse. Did she really believe that Troy might be that much of a scumbag?

Troy let out a sigh and took the cup from her hands before she could protest. He took a big gulp and gave it back. "Happy now?"

Not sure what to say about her moment of paranoia she let out a sigh and decided to answer his question. "Chad thinks I need to socialize," she said taking the cup back.

Troy thought about her answer and seemed to accept it. "How long are you staying this time?"

"Not sure." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, bringing her cup to her lips and taking a small sip.

"Mind if I sit here with you?"

"Fine." Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "But if I tell you I'm leaving, then I'm leaving. Period."

"Got it."

"It does not mean I'm opening the subject for negotiation."

"Glad you cleared that up."

She swung a look at him. "I'm serious."

"Me, too. You women seem to think everything requires a discussion."

Gabriella gaped at him. "Does being an asshole just come natural to you?"

Troy leaned back on the couch, "Think about it. You ask a guy if he wants to stop for a drink, and he says yes or no. A man can ask a woman the same thing and what does he get? 'Oh, I don't know, isn't it too late? What do you think?'" he raised his pitch to mimic a feminine voice.

Gabriella put all her effort into keeping a straight face. "That's not true." She said. "And it's sexist."

He let out a laugh as his blue eyes turned from the crowd to her. "You're probably right about it being sexist, but I swear to God, it's true."

Gabriella couldn't help it, her lips tugged and she had to look away from him. Damn it, she really didn't want to think he was funny.

"You should smile more," Troy said lifting his cup to his lips. "It's a lot better than your fuck off vibe."

And just like that her smile was gone. "You ever stop to think that the reason I'm not smiling is because of guys like you?"

Troy shook his head, "Guys like me are the reason you smile. Guys like Daniel…" he motioned in the direction he had taken off and they both watched as he made out with redhead who was currently as drunk as he was from the look of her sloppy stance. "Guys like Daniel make you cringe. You're welcome for that by the way."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Thank you," she said through gritted teeth.

"No problem," Troy shifted so he was facing her, "Now let's talk about your phone sex etiquette, how often does dear old Sam call in for some of your sweet hot loving?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "I retract my thank you."

"Aww come on, you can talk to me, I mean, we're practically roomies."

"No we're not."

"Ouch, I'm hurt G."

"Don't do that," Gabriella said narrowing her eyes, "My name is not G."

Troy smiled, "Where did you and Sam meet?"

Gabriella shook her head. "We're not talking about this."

"What afraid you'll find out I'm better?" Troy placed his hand on her thigh hitching the fabric of her dress up just a little bit and exposing her knees.

"I'm more than sure there are plenty of other women here who would gladly enjoy your attention." Shifting away from him she fixed her skirt.

"Don't even pretend like you don't," Troy played with the hem of her dress. "Tell me, do you wear anything that doesn't make you look like a lumber jack or a five-year-old or is that just your style."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I look."

"Of course, beside what the hell do I know maybe Sam has a thing for Wreck it Ralph?"

Gabriella's mouth flew open to say something and then shut. She could feel the anger swelling inside her, she wanted to slap him, she wanted to yell at him, she wanted to kick him right in the family jewels. Instead she went for the next best thing, she lifted her cup and poured it all over his head.

Later that night Gabriella laid back in her room looking up at the ceiling replaying the night in her head.

She had a minor irrational attraction to an asshole.

What would Cindy do? Cindy was the type of girl who would have been able to handle Troy tonight. Gabriella let out a sigh, she was nothing like Cindy. Cindy could talk to anyone about anything. Cindy had experience. She wouldn't dress like Wreck it Ralph, at least unless someone was into that short of thing.

For instance one of Cindy's callers were into Chaucer, her phone friend was only too happy to educate her and educate he did for hours at time. She figured everyone else in his life must have been tired of everything he had to say on the subject. Maybe his family didn't visit him anymore or his wife passed. Who knew? But what she did know was that meant more cash for her. He never made one sexual comment; it was all Chaucer all the time.

Or like another caller that she'd nick-named "Car Guy." He would call and get off on her stories about all her bad driving. Cindy was a horrible driver she couldn't parallel park, almost caused near accidents on the highway, drove onto the sidewalk and never used her turning signals. And Car Guy was always surprised, shocked, excited and simply delighted by how bad she was behind the wheel.

There was a knock at her door and she let out a sigh, "Who is it?"

"Ryan,"

Gabriella sat up, "come in."

Ryan came in holding up a box of chocolate chip cookies, "I heard about tonight, I figured you might need this."

"You're an amazing person," Gabriella extended her arms and Ryan closed the door behind him and climbed into bed with her.

"I have to admit, when they said a girl was moving in. I got a little nervous, girls can be so bitchy." Ryan said opening the container and putting it off to the side. "Thank god they meant you."

Gabriella smiled as she reached for a cookie, "So how did you end up in here?"

"My sister got me in, as you can imagine there aren't many open minded frat houses that would take me in. Mom and Dad are back in Georgia, Sharpay living in a sorority and you and I both know the rent around here can be outrageous."

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, I can totally relate."

Ryan took a bite out of his cookie as he looked around room at all the books and trinkets, "Well Sharpay works with Troy at the bar in town, Troy pulled a few strings and here I am."

Gabriella winced, "I hate that. I really don't want to like him."

"Don't you worry about that, he makes it easy to hate him," Ryan said with a long exhale. "He is gorgeous though. It seems like I've been waiting forever for him to realize that he's in love with me."

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "I hate to say it but I think he's as straight as they come."

"No pun intended I'm sure." Ryan offered her another cookie as they both broke out into a fit of laughter. "So tell me about your family, what are they like? You're so freaking beautiful I can only imagine your gene pool."

Gabriella smiled, "Dad left when I was little, so I never really knew him," Gabriella paused as she reached for the framed picture on her nightstand. "This is my mom."

"Oh my goodness she's gorgeous," Ryan examined the photograph.

"My mom was a librarian, and she was a huge lover of girls' classics. When I was still in elementary school, she started reading them to me. She started with _The Secret Garden_ and _The Little Princess_ and the Betsy-Tracy books." Gabriella took a deep breath as she eyed the framed photo of her mom. "Then she moved into Louisa May Alcott and L.M. Montgomery. When I was old enough, we finally go to Jane Austen and the Brontes. By then, we took turns reading."

"What happened to her?" Ryan asked softly.

"Cancer," Gabriella said getting a grip on her emotions. "She had breast cancer."

Ryan reached an arm over her shoulder, "Oh you poor thing."

Gabriella smiled, "Some of the best memories I have of her are reading out loud together on this little couch in our apartment. She even went out and brought this little electric fireplace for ambiance." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

"She sounds amazing." Ryan comforted.

"I need another cookie," Gabriella wiped away a tear and Ryan happily picked up the box and offered it to her. They talked about classes, about favorite foods, about life in general. And it felt amazing. Gabriella could feel the tension rolling off her shoulders.

As it turns out Ryan was just like Gabriella. He hated the party scene, he hated beer, and he hated the way people humped like viscous animals. He found her story about Daniel and Troy hilarious and he never once teased her or said she was weird.

"I can't believe you and Chad were almost siblings," Ryan said lying on the floor painting Gabriella toes.

"Neither can I,"

"Have you ever thought of dancing the horizontal tango with him?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I can't say that I ever have."

"Bet people always think you are," Ryan sighed. "That kind of sucks for your game."

"Oh trust me I have no game. None. I've never even been kissed."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Nope."

"What about your high school boyfriend?"

"I thought we were taking it slow, and then he turned out to be gay."

"Oh my god, your breaking my heart," Ryan let out frustrated sigh, "I hate when people lie about who they are, it's so stupid. I rather just put it all out there and if you don't like it, keep stepping."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "I am not that brave."

"I bet you are. In fact I bet you've just never dialed into your inner Vivian before."

"My inner what?"

"Vivian, from Pretty Woman, she's all about getting what she wants. She might have been a hooker, but a girl's gotta start somewhere, by the end of that movie she had the guy, the money and the life she'd always wanted." Ryan ended with a snap. "I mean hello!"

Gabriella bit her lip for a moment, "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything. Haven't you heard, we're besties now?"

Gabriella laughed before taking a breath, she could do this. It was like Ryan said, she should just put it all out there. "I'm a Phone Sex Operator."

Ryan shot up from his position on the floor. "Shut the front door."

Gabriella turned to look at door behind her.

"It's an expression honey," Ryan leaned in, "You really are a Vivian. Vivian is you, I'm so jealous of your life right now. You have to tell me everything!"

Gabriella couldn't stop smiling, "Okay, just keep your voice down because no one else knows and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I'll take it to my grave," Ryan said closing the nail polish and putting it to the side. "Oh my god I freaking love you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella stood outside of the store staring in as Chad continued on about his dad's and his step sister back at home. It wasn't that she didn't care, there were just other things on her mind. Like this green dress in the window. She'd never wear anything like that. Then again she also had four brand new black lace thongs with green ribbons she'd never wear either but the guys who'd called and asked for them didn't know that.

"Gabi?"

"Uh?" Gabriella turned to look back at him.

"Are we done here?" he said looking back at the store with a shudder.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked down at her bag. "Will you relax. I don't actually wear these things. I just wash them a few times so they look like I do and then send them off."

"Gabi, it's not normal."

"But I can charge extra, and somewhere some man is happier and I'm richer. It's a win/win."

Chad made a face. "It's a scam." His eyes traveled up towards the dress in the window she was looking at. "Instead of all this creepy underwear why not buy yourself something you'll actually wear? Like this green dress you've been staring at?"

Gabriella looked back at the dress in the window. "I don't wear things like that."

"But you could." Chad asked looking up at the store. When she shook her head he rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I thought we were going to get coffee and work on our History paper."

"I wanted to tell you something, but now I'm not so sure..."

That seemed to startle Chad enough, "When have you ever been able to keep anything to yourself? You always tell me."

"This is confidential. It's about Cindy."

Chad arched his brow. "Damn that pesky phone sex oath! It always gets in the way of our friendship." When she ignored him he started again. "I hate to tell you this, but you already told me about the Chaucer guy and the one that likes it when you blow smoke rings around his …" he searched for the right word, _"thing_. And I know all about the guy who likes to pretend you walk on his back in stilettos."

"Well when you put it that way," Gabriella grumbled. "And there not just any stilettos. He likes Cindy to walk on his back in Jimmy Choo 'Anouk' Pumps."

"Whatever."

"It's a very big deal. They have to be Jimmy Choo and they have to be _sultry red_."

Chad narrowed his eyes, "don't you think that's weird?"

"Everything is weird," she said absent mindedly as she watched a couple of skinny blonds head into the store.

"You know when you went to that Chaucer seminar last week, I didn't say anything. I bit my tongue when you said you were doing research. Even now during this panty outing-"

"Hush. I was doing research," she hissed. "A twenty dollar ticket got Cindy an hour and half call. Do the math, I more than tripled my money."

"Will you stop doing that? You sound like a drag queen. Quit referring to yourself in the third person. Cindy is just a picture on the internet. She's not real. You're Cindy- better yet, Cindy is you."

How could he say that? She heard herself gasp. "I am not Cindy. She's a dirty girl."

"She's you, period. She talks like you, she laughs like you, she just doesn't look like you. You make up all these things she does in and out of bed and when she's not throwin down with the University of Miami football team she does things that you like to do. You're the same person. Cindy doesn't get phone calls, you do."

She whispered under her breath, "She's not me. She's sexy and men drool for her and …" Gabriella racked her brain as she pulled for more. "… she drives a 1966 Ford Mustang convertible. I drive my mom's beat up station wagon."

Chad smiled. "Yeah, but you'd like to have a mustang and you could be sexy if you at least tried, you know that right?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in Chad's direction. "You just don't get it do you."

"Not gonna lie, at the moment I don't get it at all."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued walking down the street to their usual spot. She pulled her flannel top closed a little in an effort to hide herself. When no one wants to see you and when you don't want to be seen, being invisible is an easy thing to be. And she should know, she was slowly making a career out of it.

It wasn't that she couldn't see herself as Cindy. It was that she couldn't possibly bring herself to that level of confidence. She hated to admit it but she _was_ one of those girls who couldn't take a compliment. Girls who couldn't take compliments are like that because they don't hear them often. When they do there was usually something attached, a catch of some sort, like a condition.

Sometimes it's an "if" that's attached and sometimes they're just being used. Some of her personal favorites were "you'd be such a pretty girl if you would lose the weight." Which basically meant, "You'd be pretty if you didn't look like you." Girls like Gabriella who couldn't take compliments leaned that if you didn't accept them, they couldn't hurt you.

Looking back at the store she let out a sigh, she wanted that dress. She also wanted to avoid humiliating herself. She didn't want the salesgirl to laugh at her. Maybe she should just stick to the thrift store.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gabriella said keeping pace with him.

Chad shook his head. "With you it's never nothing."

She thought for a moment about telling him about the dress. About how she thought she wasn't good enough to wear it. Let along walk in and buy it. She thought about telling him about Ryan. That he was now in on their secret.

Then they were at the café and as soon as she'd been ready to tell him. She decided not to. "I'm just hungry."

"Cookies?"

"Chocolate chip, please."

Later that night Troy stood up from his shot at the pool table and watched the six ball sink into the corner pocket.

"You hit that yet?"

He glanced up at Mitch who was leaning on his pool cue a little; He had a bad feeling he already knew who Mitch was talking about. It was small gathering of people in the house tonight, Mitch being one of them back for a small visit. His eyes traveled across the room to find Gabriella sitting on a couch beside Ryan talking to Sharpay. He'd been waiting patiently for the comment about Gabriella. He knew Mitch would have one. He just hadn't been expecting that.

But just to be sure, "You mean Gabriella?"

"Hell yeah. Look at her." Mitch tipped back his beer bottle, draining it while his eyes stayed on Gabriella. He wiped the back is arm across his mouth. "That's what you call U.S.A. prime. Give it to me straight, Bolton. You do her yet, or what?"

It was the more like the _'or what'_ part that Troy had been thinking about these last few days. _Phone Sex?_ Troy thought dubiously. He preferred his sexual encounters of the physical kind, thank you very much. He liked slow and tender, hot and frantic, and wasn't averse to a kinky now and then. Sex was sex and, regardless of the method employed, hell, he thought with a slow smile, it was always good.

He'd never once thought about having a woman talk him through it…but he wasn't adverse to a helping hand every now and then. He felt Mitch staring at him and he instantly stuff all his sexual images of Gabriella's hands to the back of his mind.

"Are you serious?" Troy lowered his voice. "You know she's practically Chad's little sister."

"So?"

"So lay off." Instead of lining up his next shot, Troy looked Mitch dead in the eye. "That's not a suggestion."

Mitch leaned against the wall, chalking the tip of his pool cue, and giving Troy an amused look that aggravated him further. "So you gave up the room, for some pussy. You can tell me. Hell, I'm surprised I never thought of it."

"Mitch," Troy warned. "Don't make me stick a pool cue up your ass."

"Shit's getting kinky over here," Jason said coming over to the table area and grabbing a stick. "I got next."

"Don't bother," Troy sighed, "You can have my spot."

"I knew it," Mitch grinned. "You're already fucking her, these clowns just don't know about it yet."

Troy kept his face blank. Jason stared between the two. "Who's screwing who?"

"No one screwing anyone," Troy shook off his anger, "Mitch is drunk, he thinks he can bang anyone."

"Admit it Bolton, and I'll back off. Let you have her all to yourself."

That made Troy smile. The guy was dreaming if he thought he could get anywhere near her. Maybe he should let Mitch find out what Gabriella would do to a hound dog like him. That woman might be small and beautiful, but she was tough.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Frowning Mitch glanced around, saw that Jason hadn't made a move. Mitch let out a sigh, "You don't stake your claim, then I'm gonna have me a taste of that honey."

Chad entered the room with a few beers in hand, "Beer refills?"

Troy shook his head and motioned to Mitch, "Make sure he doesn't drive home." Turning away he made his way upstairs. He was over it. The whole party was overrated.

Just as he made it to his bedroom door, he heard the faint sound of a phone ringing from inside Gabriella's bedroom. His first thought was to shrug it off and keep on his merry way. But the memory of her last call with Sam tickled his spine. He seriously had a fucking problem if listening to a girl get her long distance boyfriend off over the phone turned him on.

He shook his head again. Hesitating he let out a sigh and headed back downstairs. He should at least let her know her phone was ringing then he should stay as far away from her room as possible. It was ridiculous, the idea of phone sex had been singularly unappealing…until he'd met her. Now he couldn't get her voice out of his head, couldn't stop thinking about her saying those erotic little comments to him in that wonderfully sensual voice of hers.

When he came into living room she was nowhere to be found. He walked past the pool table hearing Chad and Mitch talking about the last football game. He made his way to the kitchen and found it empty. He was about to just let it all go when he heard that seductive laugh, from Chad's room.

He came up to the door.

"Oh Jim, you're so dirty."

Troy raised a brow, Jim? What the hell happened to Sam?

"I'm so hot for you Jim… I'm wearing a lacy pink thong; I can't wait for you take it off me."

Silence followed, then after two seconds he started to hear the moaning. The sound of her voice hypnotized him, he was instantly rock hard and straining against his zipper. This woman was going to be the death of him.

She waited until his breathing slowed before she spoke again. "I've enjoyed talking with you, Jim. Call me again anytime."

Jim exhaled a long, satisfied breath. "You can count on it." he paused. "Hey as long as you're still there, do you mind if I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure, go ahead." This was common. Men frequently asked her for all kinds of advice. Everything from how to remove stains, to what brand of fabric softener did she prefer. She didn't mind. It was their dime, after all.

"I've got a date tonight," Jim said, "and I really want to impress this girl. What do you think? Burger King or McDonald's?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Her clients, the poor fools. No wonder they could never get laid in real life. "Wow her," she told him flatly. "Take her somewhere erotic."

"Taco bell?" a thoughtful hum, then, "An even better choice. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she chuckled under her breath as she disconnected the call. Letting out a sigh she removed her headset from her ears and massaged her temples. How much longer did she have before she could sneak back up to her bedroom? Ryan was awesome, his sister was wonderful and she enjoyed spending time with them. She just wished it wasn't during her hotline hours.

"Jim huh?"

Gabriella jumped up from Chad computer chair and seen Troy coming into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Gee, tell me is listening in on other people's private phone calls a thing for you? Do you do it everywhere you go?"

Troy chuckled, "Cute, I see what you did there." He walked past her and fell onto the bed. "You know for a telemarketer… you sure do make quite the sales pitch."

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. She could feel him watching her while she stood there attempting to hide herself. Only she seemed to be accomplishing the opposite.

"Nice bra."

She looked down in confusion to see that, her chest was almost spilling over just bit giving him a front row seat to her cleavage. She huffed as she pulled her arms down. "You're such a pig."

"You're not a telemarketer are you?"

The question caught her off guard and she physically flinched. After a moment's pause she let out a sigh, "No."

Troy leaned back on the bed and started up at the ceiling. Troy was gorgeous under ordinary circumstances. Now that he was in Chad's dimly lit bedroom laying back on the bed, his long, muscled legs stretched out in front of him, he was simply breathtaking. "Why phone sex?"

 _Shit._ The jig was up. Gabriella felt a pressure building between her eyes. There was no use going around it now and trying to lie. He'd over heard her on the phone twice already. Gabriella shrugged, "Why not phone sex? It beats checking groceries at the local Shop-and-Saves. It's lucrative and leaves me time to do the things I enjoy."

"Things you enjoy? Like what?" Troy asked.

"I like to read, study, hang out …" Gabriella shrugged her shoulder. "I like to do things."

"Come here," he said patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"I don't do those things," she took a step back, putting distance between them.

Troy threw his head back in laughter and she felt a blush stain her cheeks. That little annoying zing of hissing excitement buzzed through her and she barely resisted the urge to smile.

"You're adorable," he murmured getting up from the bed. He came towards her and she had nowhere else to back up. "You lied to me."

"No I didn't."

Troy smiled as he placed a hand on the door behind her, "you told me you had a boyfriend."

Gabriella felt her guts quivering and she wasn't sure if it was a "hallelujah" quiver or a what-the-hell-are-you-doing quiver.

"Now I don't feel so bad about this."

"About what?" Gabriella watched as he leaned in and her eyes widen. Her heart began to beat triple time as Troy leaned even closer his eyes on hers. She jumped slightly at the feel of his hand on her jaw, struggling for breath as it slid to her cheek, fingers finally coming to rest at the base of her neck. Ducking, he placed a lingering kiss on the spot right below her ear. The move made her hand shoot out to grip his shirt.

Troy laughed silently, little puffs of air hitting her neck as she shivered. She could hear the grin in his voice as he said. "I bet you taste delicious."

It took her two tries, but eventually she managed a breathless, "Why?"

"Why not?"

Her headset chirped. "Shit." She quickly side stepped out of the way. "You need to go."

"Seriously?"

"Out. Now," she opened the door and began to push him threw it.

Troy stood in the doorway with disbelief and confusion riddled all over his face. "Are you kidding me right now?"

The beep chimed again and Gabriella reached her finger up to the button. "Hello," she answered in her flirty voice.

Troy eyes widen as he realized she picked up the call. "Hey, we're not done here."

"Yes, I've got plenty of time for you Tim." Gabriella said as she pulled the door shut and twisted the lock.

Two nights later, Gabriella let out a sigh as she looked around the bar. It had been three days since kicked Troy out of Chad's room. She kept replaying the kiss over and over. Her hand would wander to the spot under her ear even when she wasn't aware of it. Just to touch it. To see if the burn she'd felt that night was still there. If the skin still tingled.

It wasn't that she'd been avoiding him, she'd just been keeping her distance and locking her bedroom door. There was something about him that just made her go stupid and she just couldn't trust herself around those kind of powerful feelings. Especially when she didn't want to be feeling them.

"Hey beautiful."

Gabriella jerked her hand slamming it down onto the table with full force as she looked up at Troy who was standing beside her table in a black shirt. A knowing smile on his lips. Her cheeks flooded with embarrassment.

"Bar keep!" Chad let out a shut as he came over with a pool cue in hand. "We'll have three pitchers of your cheapest beer and put in a pizza. The special!"

"What's the occasion?" Troy asked looking at the others. "Seems like a full house tonight."

"It's an intervention for Gabi," Chad said lifting a hand to Gabriella's shoulder and giving it a little shake. "I wasn't going to let her spend another night alone in her room. She's twenty-one years old she should be out enjoying her life not chained to that stupid headset."

At that Gabriella eyes narrowed, "I perfectly capable of enjoying my life."

"Be right back with those pitchers."

Gabriella watched him wonder off to the bar and she let out a huff as she quickly swatted Chad in his stomach.

"Hey," he winced rubbing his abdomen. "What the hell?"

"I don't like the bar scene."

"You've never been to one. At least not a real live one not being described to you over the phone."

She narrowed her eyes. "I've never had a root canal either, doesn't mean I'm giving up on my toothbrush."

"Give it a chance."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Jason came over with pool cue, "Gabi come on, play a few games of pool with us."

Zeke was by their side in an instant. "Yeah I promise we'll play clean."

Chad reached across the table and swatted Zeke in the head. "Fucking cheat."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again as she let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll play."

Troy came back with three pitchers setting them down on the table next to the pool table where they were.

"Brought you something," he muttered coming to Gabriella's side and offering her a glass.

Gabriella stared at the glass curiously. "What is it?"

"Cherry coke," he smiled.

Gabriella took the glass, trying her best not to smile. "You're impossible to hate aren't you?"

"That's what they tell me," Troy shrugged, "Your drinks on the house."

"I don't want you buying me drinks," she offered the glass back and Troy stared down at it with a smile.

"It's ladies' night," he explained his mouth spreading into a wide grin as he looked her over. "Ladies drink free tonight at the bar."

"Oh," Gabriella felt a blush on her cheeks as she pulled the glass back to her.

"Hey boys!" a voice boomed.

Everyone looked over to see Mitch coming into the bar. Gabriella noticed everyone smiling but Troy. She wondered why? She'd been under the impression that they were best friends. The way Chad talked about Mitch all the time she thought Troy and him were two peas in a pod.

"Gabriella," Mitch smiled as he greeted her separately from the rest. "You whipping my boys into shape I hope. Keeping them smart and out of trouble I bet."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, Mitch was definitely a charmer.

"Hey Troy," Mitch said with an even wider smirk. "How's it hanging?"

"It's going great," Troy said offering a one arm hug that didn't seem as genuine as the last time she'd seen the two together. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah," Mitch shook his head, "I'll have whatever these idiots are drinking."

"Right," for a moment Troy looked hesitant to leave her side and it made her curious. Then after a moment he turned and made his way to the bar. The smile he'd been wearing gone.

"Thought he'd never leave," Mitch said pouring himself a drink and winking at Gabriella. "I hope he's been behaving himself."

"He's been alright," Gabriella smiled as she shifted her attention to the group as they began pouring their beers and getting ready to play.

Sharpay came to a stop in front of him with a beer. "From you know who."

Troy eyes looked up from the cups he was washing to Sharpay. "Thought I told you I didn't like it when girls brought me drinks."

Sharpay let out a sigh, "What am I supposed to do Troy. I'm not exactly here to be your gate keeper. Tell her to fuck off."

Troy let out a breath as he looked over to where Kelsi was sitting over by the pool tables watching the gang play pool. His eyes shifted back their every five seconds, keeping an eye on Gabriella and Mitch. Making sure Mitch stood his distance.

"What the hell has gotten into you tonight?"

Troy looked back at Sharpay. "What?"

"You've been moody ever since your wolf pack got here."

"Don't call them that," Troy said setting another glass to the side.

"Then it's her isn't it?"

Troy let out a sigh as he turned off the water and picked up a rag to wipe his hands. "Who?"

"Gabi." Sharpay smiled. "You been staring at her all night."

At that Troy said nothing. He tossed the rag off to the side. "Don't you have customers?"

Sharpay smiled as she lifted her tray. "Don't you have a break coming up?"

Troy lifted his head just in time to see Gabriella coming up to the bar as Sharpay began making her way to her next table.

"Hey,"

Troy let out a small sigh, "What can I do for you?"

"Cherry coke please," she said placing her glass and half empty plate on the counter top. "Maybe even a real cherry this time?"

"Oh yeah?" Troy raised a brow. "You like cherries?"

She was biting back a smile and he was place tumbler with ice on the bar top. Lifting the nozzle, he poured her drink than plucked two cherries out of the dish and dropped them into her drink. The entire time he kept his eyes on her. Watching as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Thank you." She said when he placed a straw into the drink and then slid it towards her. Troy glanced down at her plate and pointed at the olives she had picked off her pizza. "What's going on there?"

"I'm not an olive fan."

"There were other options without olives."

"I like the flavor the olives leave on the pizza. I just don't like the texture of the olive itself."

He laughed then popped one of her discarded olives into his mouth. "Werido."

"Hey."

"I like weird. Normal is so boring."

"Right," Gabriella's smile dimmed. "Well, that's probably the most interesting thing about me."

"Oh, I doubt that." Troy raised a brow as he looked over past her shoulder. "Actually, do you mind doing me a little favor?"

"What could you possible need from me?" Gabriella paused as she lingered for a moment. Before he could say more Kelsi had come up to the bar.

"He makes one hell of a drink doesn't he?"

Gabriella shifted as if for the first time since approaching the bar she'd realized that there were other people around.

"Stop buying me drinks Kelsi."

"Oh Come on," she pouted. "Where's that Bolton hospitality I've heard so much about," she smiled as she twirled her hair in between her fingers. Crossing her legs as she made herself more comfortable on the stool in front of him.

"My girlfriend here doesn't appreciate it." Troy tilted his head to Gabriella and he had to clamp down on a laugh when she turned around as if he was talking about someone behind her. "Don't you Gabi?" He said pitching more of a hint.

"Me?" Her eyes were saucer wide as she turned to look back at Troy then at Kelsi. Inwardly, he cringed. Maybe he should have thought this through a little better. He watched as she quickly stood up and assumed some sort of wonder woman-ish position. "Oh, yeah. No I don't like it at all." Gabriella took in a deep breath as she turned her entire body to face Kelsi now. "Why don't you take your skank somewhere else and leave my man alone."

At that Kelsi raised a brow. "Your serious?" she looked back at Troy for conformation.

Troy shrugged, "What can I say, she's adorkable."

Gabriella nodded vigorously. "Yeah so back off before I lay it on you." And as if adding it on as an afterthought. "Be-otich."

"Hey, relax." Kelsi said holding out her hands. "I didn't know he had a freaking girlfriend alright."

"Yeah, well he does." Gabriella stood up cocking her hip to the right and nearly popping the thing out of socket. Troy raised a brow as he tried to contain his smirk to what he hoped was a loving smile. He somehow managed to keep it together until Kelsi was clear across the bar.

"You sure told her," he said dropping two more cherries into Gabriella's cherry coke.

Gabriella made a face as she turned back to face him. "I've never done that before."

"I could tell," Troy said with a laugh, "I mean, what was with the hip thing."

Gabriella let out a nervous laugh as she fished out one of her cherries. "Hey, don't judge my methods. It worked didn't it?"

Troy nodded as he agreed. "I won't argue with that."

Gabriella held her straw as she took a long sip. "So what was wrong with her?"

Troy made a face as he scanned the bar for customers and then looked back at Gabriella. "What do you mean?"

"What was that about?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Consider her a returned favor for Daniel," this made him smirk as he lifted the rag and began to wipe down the counter top.

She seemed to think about this for a moment before accepting this as an acceptable response. "Alright. We're even. I can live with that."

"You're not having any fun are you?"

Gabriella looked down at her drink and let out a sigh, "Is it completely wrong that I'd rather be at home reading a book right now?"

"No," Troy shook his head. "You're just not a party girl. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah well," Gabriella eyes were downcast as she tapped her fingers on the bar top. "I must be doing something wrong."

Troy looked back over at the guys who were fully submerged in their game, then back at Gabriella. "Going on break Tay," Troy untied his apron.

"No problem," Taylor came over taking the beer bottle off the counter and shucking in the trash can.

Troy was at her side in three minutes and by the look on her face she was surprised.

"Aren't you working?" she said.

"It's called a break," he looked around at the guys who were completely distracted by whatever game was on the flat screen television, "Come on."

"What?" Gabriella let out a laugh, "You're joking?"

He didn't let her protest he simply pulled her from her seat and then lead her out back. No one even noticed they went missing.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Relax G, no need to be so edgy."

"Don't call me that." She came to a stop as he let her hand fall and reached over to plug in the extension cord. "I'm not edgy."

"Yes, you are." Troy glanced back at her as he flipped a switched and watched the back patio come to life with twinkle lights.

"No, I'm not." Gabriella said looking out into the patio and up at all the twinkle lights.

"Are to."

"No, I-"

Troy sighed, his hand wrapping around her middle and pulling her towards him. The move jolted her forward and she spun around to face him. Her hand clutching her drink tighter.

"See?" he said trying not to smile too much.

"That wasn't fair," she looked over at tables and chairs stacked in the corner, "What is this place."

"Back space we rent out for private events." He said tucking his hands in his pockets. "I like coming out here and looking at the twinkle lights. Cheesy I know but it's my spot."

She looked back at him, "Why did you bring me back here?"

"You looked bored," Troy shrugged as he came to stand next to one of the railings that led to a small set of steps that opened to the main area. "Forgive me for providing a few minutes of entrainment."

Gabriella moved so that she was leaning against the opposite rail. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

"We have quite the unique service going on," She said looking down into her drink. "Being each other's mystery dates when the occasion calls for it."

"Yeah, but you need more practice."

That made her smile as she let out a little laugh. "Hey you didn't give me much warning."

"I honestly don't think warning would have made a difference in that performance."

Gabriella let out laugh, "Yeah," she sighed. "Probably not."

"Be-oitch?"

"Isn't that what jealous girlfriends call people?"

Troy brought a hand up and rubbed his face. "No."

"Well," Gabriella paused. "What about what you called me?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulder. "Adorkable?"

"Oh trust me you're the definition of adorkable." He said with a half-smile. "Honestly another performance like that and you're single handedly going to destroy my reputation."

"And what is your reputation?"

Troy leaned back on the railing. "I'm the most shallow person on the face of the earth, at least I've decided." He paused for a moment as he stared off into the distance. "I have absolutely no depth. And I don't know how to get it. My life is normal. My parents are together. They don't beat me or anything. Death has never taken anyone close from me. I do well in school. We're not poor but we're not rich either. I've never had a life threatening illness or injury. I'm devoid of tragedy and there have no wisdom or insight to offer."

Gabriella laughed, not in a mocking way but in a warm soft way that lighten his mood. "Wow, well I think you'll have enough trails to get through in life without wishing them upon yourself."

"Yeah," he watched her closely as she quietly sipped her drink.

"So tell me how a fake girlfriend solves all your problems."

He shrugged. "I'm tired of the games," Troy said with a huff. "The women around here can be a bit bold."

"You're complaining?"

"I'm just a little over it, is all?" Troy said leaning back on the railing a bit.

"Why don't you just find a real girlfriend?"

Troy raised a brow. "Why don't you just find a real boyfriend?"

"Of course," Gabriella shallowed as she looked at her drink and tilted her head. "Why didn't I think of that? Maybe I mean, I do have my choice of the guy's right? The ones that realize I don't look anything like some kind of runway model or maybe we could go with the drunken ones who just want to haul me upstairs for a quick drunk shag at the next frat party."

Instead of laughing it off, she frowned.

They were quiet for a moment and then he pushed himself up and in two strides he was stand in front of her looking at her wide eyes looking up at him.

"Now what are you doing?"

He ignored her question, running his thumb along her cheekbone before giving her another below-the-ear-kiss. Something about her was intoxicating.

"Why do you do that?" her voice was a little more than a whisper.

He smiled. "Because I can tell you like it."

This seemed to set off a fire right there in her brown eyes and he enjoyed the view.

"Plus," he said with a smirk, "Girls have told me it's one of their favorite places to be kissed."

She let out a shaky breath. "Well, it's very effective."

"You okay, G?"

"Don't call me that."

Troy chuckled.

"God, you're such an ass."

Troy placed his hands on either side of the railing boxing her in. "Why? Because I'm attracted to you or because I'm being honest about it?"

Her eyes darted up to his and there they stood for a full minute that seemed like hours.

"I don't have much experience with boys," she admitted after a moment.

This took him by surprise, "You're kidding?"

Her eyes darted around his face as if deciding on something. Whatever it was she must have determined it was worth it because the next thing he said made him take three steps back.

"No one's ever kiss me before."

Oh Lord. He wasn't sure if he'd just heard her wrong or if he'd been sucker punched in the stomach. "Wait, what?"

"I've never been kissed before."

"Yeah I heard you," he placed a hand on the railing behind him.

"Hey," the sound of Chad's voice caught him off guard and he spun around to see Chad raising a brow in curiosity. "Everything alright?"

"Great," Troy said recomposing himself. "Just having a conversation."

"Well, the guys wanted to order another pitcher." Chad said coming out further onto the patio obviously more relaxed. "Sorry it got a little boring in there," he said wrapping arm around Gabriella.

"No problem. Troy was just showing me where the private parties are held."

Chad looked up at the twinkle lights, "This place looks nice."

"Yeah," Troy moved to stand up straight and moved to walk back inside.

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella called out.

Troy jerked as he spun around. "Sup?"

"Thank you for showing me your spot." she smirked.

"No problem."


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella scribbled down her chemistry lab report as she waited for the next caller to come in on her hotline. Everyone else had gone out tonight, leaving the house empty. It was a common occurrence around here. The boys were either always out at some party, or at some job or another.

She been listening for Troy all night and hadn't heard him come in yet. Not that she was waiting by the door hoping to run into him but… well who was she kidding. She was sitting in her room quietly listening to hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

Her feelings were so confusing. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to find his handsome stubble covered face not attractive. No matter how much she tried. No matter how much of a jerk he sometimes proved he could be. She was still utterly breathless each and every time he'd placed that little kiss right behind below her ear.

Her body could be such a traitor.

A knock at the door caught her attention. "Ryan!"

"Come in," she smiled as she removed her headset.

Ryan smirked, "Working?"

"Yeah, but it's slow." Gabriella let out a sigh as she sat up in bed. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about your Troy dilemma."

"What?" Gabriella's eyes widen.

"Him knowing about the business," Ryan said casually as he sat down at the end of her bed.

"Oh," Gabriella relaxed, she had almost forgotten all about it. Funny, how he could do that. Make her completely forget about her that side of herself. He wasn't like everyone else who seemed to always want to talk about her job. Not that she minded. She understood the curiosity.

A small smile glinted in Ryan's eyes. "I'm going to make a prediction."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she closed her chemistry book. "And what is this prediction?"

"I predict," Ryan said holding his fingers up to his temples for effect, "that he'll call you."

Gabriella stilled. _He wouldn't._

"For phone sex," Ryan hissed as he made himself more comfortable. "Mark my words. He'll call. He knows what you do, has seen you in action. He's a guy and he'll call. He won't be able to help himself."

At this point she only half listening. Call her for phone sex? Gabriella thought faintly. Surely not. For reasons beyond her immediate understanding, the very idea sent a dart of panic directly into her rapidly beating heart. The mere thought of having phone sex with Troy Bolton made her mouth parch and her pulse race… and not in a good way.

In fact, she felt distinctly ill.

"What?" Ryan asked, seeming concerned. "What's wrong?"

Though she knew it sounded utterly ridiculous, Gabriella blurted out the awful truth. "I can't have phone sex with him," she said, her voice equally incredulous and scandalized. _"I know him."_

It was Ryan's turn to wear the uncomprehending look. "So?"

"So, I- I can't do it," Gabriella stammered. This was totally weird.

"Why the hell not?" Ryan seemed confused. "I thought you said he was a hottie, I mean he can be an asshole but he's also got your undies in a twist. What's the problem?"

"That's the problem." Gabriella explained grimly, struggling to find a reasonable voice. "I know him," she repeated. "I can't possibly say all those things to him." She affected her phone-sex voice. " _You make me hot. I wanna get naked and touch myself._ Sheesh. Can you imagine it Ryan? I'd be mortified."

Ryan smothered a laugh, a massaged his temples. "Gabriella, this doesn't make any sense. You've been pretending for cash with these other yahoos for the last several months, and now you're telling me that you can't do it for real with a guy you're obviously attracted to?"

She winced, then conjured up a small smile. "Screwed up," she conceded, "but there it is."

At that moment her cell phone chimed and both Ryan and Gabriella's eyes met.

"Am I good or what?"

Gabriella shook her head, "It's probably just Chad."

She picked up her phone and looked down at the number she didn't recognized.

 **Working?**

Ryan stood and looked over her shoulder. "Oh that's him," he squealed.

Gabriella made a face as she looked up at Ryan, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him," Ryan said nudging her shoulder. "If not for you then do it for me, oh god my life is soooo boring."

Gabriella let out a laugh as she looked down at her phone. "I don't know. I shouldn't be doing this. We have nothing in common and he's an asshole. Let's not forget that he's a man-whore."

"Um hello?" Ryan scooped up her headsets from the bed. "Kettle do you really want to shake the pots hand on that one?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well what do I say?"

"I don't know but you better say something good. You can't take texts back. If you come off all moody and melancholy in a text, it just sits there in your phone, reminding you of what a drag you are."

"Gee," Gabriella opened the message to respond. "Great pep talk."

"Happy to help," Ryan pulled the headsets onto his head and gave her an old look. "This thing is oddly comfortable."

Gabriella shook her head as she sat down at her desk and typed out a response. **Not exactly. It's a slow tonight.**

His response was almost immediate. **That happens?**

 **Sometimes. I guess even weirdos take a night off once in a while.**

Instead of the chime she was expecting, her phone started ringing and she jumped up.

"Oh my god, answer it." Ryan squealed.

Like following a command she did as she was told.

"Hello."

"Not that this isn't a really cute picture on your website, but I like the real you better." The voice on the other end made her heart leap into her throat.

"Thank you?" Gabriella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "How did you find my website?"

"I'm intrigued." She could hear the smile on his lips. "Figured I'd give take a look, see what you got going on."

She looked up to see Ryan shifting around through her bottles of perfume.

"You're not alone are you?"

Gabriella bit her lip as she looked up at Ryan. "Well, I was working then Ryan came up to keep me company."

"So what, you two are friends now?"

"Yes," She said with a small smile.

"Well, look at you. Winning over the house one by one." Troy's voice paused for a moment, "Give it another week and people are gonna forget I even existed."

"I highly doubt that," Gabriella said quietly.

Ryan jerked his head up as he motioned for her attention. "I'm gonna go downstairs and give you two a moment."

Gabriella smiled, "Leave my headset."

Ryan frowned as he removed it from his head. "I could make a lot men happy one day."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as she watched Ryan disappear from the room.

"My god that's beautiful."

"What is?" Gabriella said turning her attention back to the phone.

"The sound of your laugh."

"I see," she said looking down at her socks. No one had ever described her laugh as beautiful before. "What do want?"

"Such a business woman. Do you treat your customers like this?"

"You're not a customer."

Troy laughed, "No. No I am not." He was quiet for a moment. "So explain it to me, what's a virgin doing on a sex hotline. Surely you're not reading them Jane Austen or Emily Bronte."

"That depends on the caller," Gabriella said looking at her discarded headphones. "Believe it or not there are a few that like it when I read to them."

"Seriously," his voice was softer.

"Not everyone is as perverted as you are," Gabriella let out a sigh as she shifted in her chair. "Some of my regulars are actually very sweet."

"There's nothing sweet about a man's intentions when he calls into a sex hotline Babe."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You don't know them like I do."

"And that's probably a good thing."

"So what about you, you're not interested in phone sex?"

"I've always been one for anticipation, Instant gratification just doesn't do it for me."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "And what exactly are you anticipating?"

"You."

That was all he'd said. And yet she felt the word zing right into her toes as they curled with delight. This was bad. Very bad. Her feelings for him were beginning to balloon inside of her until she could think of was him.

"Why Cindy?"

"What?"

"Your website. You call yourself Cindy? Why?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know. It just sounded sexy when I started and it's supposed to help protect my actual identity."

"Then I suggest you go with the paperless option on your phone bill," he huffed.

"You went through my mail."

"No, I went through your room."

"You what?"

"You have a very sexy collection of underwear by the way." Troy's voice grunted on the other line like he was in the process of making himself more comfortable. "Explain that."

"Explain what?" she asked summoning all her fortitude and courage.

"Explain to me the fascination with black lace, and that pink little number with white ribbon on the-"

"I can't believe you did that?" Gabriella got up from her bed and walked over to her bedroom door to lock it.

"You know girls usually only have underwear like that when they expect that someone's going to see them in it."

"You had no right to look through my belongings."

"You're right I didn't," Troy's voice held a smile in it. "But I don't have any regrets."

She tried to quash the pang of excitement inside her. Her privacy had been violated and he was gloating about it. That was nothing to be happy about. "Maybe you could give me a little information about what your goals are for this conversation?"

Troy let out laugh, "Right. Because no one just talks on the phone these days just to talk." He took a breath and paused for a moment. "Do you ever just hang out?"

"I'm working."

"Not at this exact moment," he said quietly, "haven't you ever heard of a break?"

Gabriella smiled. "Yes, yes I have heard of a break."

"You're incredibly sexy when you smile."

Gabriella lifted a hand to the back of her neck as she looked around her room. "Are you spying on me?"

"No," Troy said with a small laugh, "But I can hear your smile."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay that's just stupid. You can't hear a smile or know that it's sexy without even seeing it."

Troy laughed, "You're such a virgin."

"Well," she shifted her hip against her desk as she crossed her arms. "My virginity isn't a flaw you know."

"No, it's endearing and something I'm beginning to like about you."

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"So tell me, is the phone sex operator, saving herself for marriage?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No I am not saving myself for anything, I just haven't gotten around to it."

"Well it's not something you would usually put on a 'to do list', however you are someone I would very much put on _my_ 'to do list'."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Gabriella frowned as she sat on the edge of her bed. "You're such an ass."

"And you, surprisingly enough are such a prude." Troy let out a long breath, "Do you have any oral experience?"

Her headset chirped. "Sorry, breaks over."

"Lucky guy."

Gabriella brought her finger up to the end button and pressed it. For the first time ever she was a little annoyed to get back to business as usual.

Even though she had a perfectly good bedroom to study in, she always found it easier at the library to get her studies done. However today her mind kept wondering to Cindy and the type of girl she was. How different she and Gabriella were. Chad had been wrong about them being the same. She knew how she played Cindy. She wasn't just a horny bimbo. She was as smart as she was sexy.

Gabriella could never be Cindy. She could never be so daring, open and sexual. If she could she would have had no problem with Troy on the phone last night. she would have been able to get the job done and move on to the next caller. Just as she was giving herself a mental lecture about actually getting some work done a hand came from nowhere and shut her book.

"Hey," she looked up in frustration to find Troy.

"I've been looking for you."

"Wish I could say the same," she reached for her book and he slid it further away.

"So what do I call you?" Troy smiled as he took a seat beside her. "Cindy or Gabriella?"

She glanced up to look him straight in the eye. "Unless you're paying for this conversation, Gabriella will be just fine."

"So what do you normally talk about on the phone?" he said shifting in his chair so he was facing her. He placed an arm over her notes and his other arm was placed on the back of her chair. She was mostly cornered. Why was he so good at cornering his prey?

"Mainly," she said raising her eye brows. "I just moan."

Troy chuckled, "So I've heard."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "God, you're such an ass," she went to pull her notebook out from under his arm but he wouldn't budge.

"Why haven't you been kissed?"

Gabriella mouth hung open, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he looked her up and down. "You're not ugly, so you can't blame the male population for your tragedy."

"What?" Gabriella felt her anger shoot up, "I am not a tragedy."

"What about you and Danforth?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, "Really?"

"Really?"

"He's my friend, a big brother actually."

"Right," Troy raised a brow as his eyes dipped down to her lips. "So what you're saying is that you are one hundred percent available."

"Not interested."

"Not the question."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Last time I check being interested was difference between consent and assault."

Troy smiled. "Good, I'm glad you know the difference. Makes kissing you that much more fun."

"I am not going to kiss you," Gabriella inched away from him. "I want nothing to do with you." Spontaneous combustion. That was all she wanted. Only by exploding into a pile of ash would she be able to escape this conversation.

"Liar."

"Do you know what the definition of sexual assault is?"

Troy let out a laugh as he dropped his hand from the table to her thigh and gently rubbed the fabric there. "I can't wait until tonight."

Suddenly she lost her voice. She'd never been felt up before. Never had a man place his hand in such an intimate spot before. It felt so warm and dangerous. Like a slow pull inside her that almost made her want to purr out loud. Pulling herself out the haze she shook her head. "What happens tonight?"

He smiled and pulled his hand away, "You'll see."

Gabriella stood along the wall watching all the others party goers act like animals. She really hated going to these things, but her other option was to wait around at home and see what Troy had up his sleeve. This was probably her better option, in a public space with lots of people around. Ryan had dragged her to this, had told her she needed to get out of the house.

What was it about college guys and parties? It was all they did, anytime they had a free moment there was beer and half naked women involved. Crossing her arms she let out a sigh, she even let Ryan dress her for this outing. Maybe if she didn't feel so ridiculous in tang top and skirt she be a little more open about trying to enjoy herself. As it was she watched on as everyone else around her seemed to have a good time. She had to admit at least this party didn't reek of BO and Booze.

"Why?"

The sound of his voice made her jump.

"Why do you even bother coming to these things when you're so obviously bored out of your mind?"

"Funny how I'm not surprised that you're here," she said feeling a jolt of relief to see Troy. He was wearing a pair of casual jeans with a black collared shirt. On his left corner of his chest was the school logo. It was fitted and made his arms look even more intense. Why was it so confusion trying to figure out if having him around was a good or bad thing?

"You look good," he said giving her a quick once over before leaning on the wall next to her. Lifting his drink he paused. "Ryan dress you?"

"Am I that fashion challenged?"

"You have a look, don't get me wrong, I've grown to like you're flannel and cookie monster wardrobe but this is much more 'buy me a drink.'"

"I don't want you to buy me a drink."

"I never would," Troy raised a brow, "I'm a bartender, I'd just make you one."

"Right, you do have a job." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I forget with all the parties you seem to attend."

"Hey, the same could be said for you."

That made her mentally swear as she looked out into crowd. Had she really been to that many parties?

Troy laughed, "Do you want to dance?"

"No," she said glancing back at him.

"Want a sip?"

"I don't drink."

"It's soda," he smirked, "I have to work in two hours."

"Oh," Gabriella felt a blush creep onto her face. Then a thought came across her mind. "What happens tonight?"

"Why do you want to know?" he teased. After a moment of either one of them wanting to show their cards he seemed to cave. "I was gonna leave early and give you a call."

Gabriella felt her lips pull into a smile, "Seems like I'm not the only one who's not into the party scene."

"Your right about that," he smiled and shoved his hand in his pocket. "Once you've been to one of these, you've been to them all."

"So why bother?"

"If I didn't show up, then who would keep you company?"

Gabriella felt a flutter in her stomach. Heaven help her, she was actually enjoying his company. There was just something about him. It was a rare occurrence but when he was actually decent, being around him was kind of nice.

"Hey Troy," a blonde came up to where they were standing and placed one of her perfectly manicured finger nail right under the collar of his shirt.

"Hey," he placed his hand on her and removed it gently from his collar. "What's going on Sadie?"

"Dance with me, I'm bored." She swung her arms back up so they were around his neck.

"You're also drunk," he frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"I'm a lot more fun when I'm drunk," she teased.

"I bet you are."

Gabriella leaned back a little so she didn't seem to be hovering over their conversation. For a moment she almost forgot who she was talking to. This was Troy after all. The man whore on campus. If there was a willing body in a five mile radius he'd find it. Or in this case, it would just wonder over.

She watched as Troy placed his drink down on a nearby table and followed the blond out into the living room where the others were dancing. Just as he was gone Ryan came up besides her.

"Some of these women are downright shameless," he said watching Troy and the blonde.

"I bet she'll ask him for a ride home," Gabriella said as she picked up Troy discarded drink.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him," Ryan said turning towards her. "There are plenty of hot guys around."

Gabriella lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip. It was root beer. Her eyes darted into the crowd again only this time she couldn't find him. An unexpected wave of jealously rolled through her. It shocked her so much that she pushed herself off the wall. "I think I need to use the bathroom."

"Upstairs," Ryan said, "it's the third door. There might be a line."

"That's alright," she handed him her cup and made her way upstairs, the noise from downstairs seemed to muffle out and she ranked a hand through her hair as she got in line for the bathroom.

Was she really jealous? She couldn't be jealous.

That would be insane. She looked down the hall. It was empty and the bedroom doors were closed. She could only imagine what was going on behind those doors. Leaning back on the wall she turned the other way and watch the bathroom door open and a girl with black thick lipstick come out.

She moved up in line and let out a sigh. At least it was quiet up here and she could think. Think about what on earth she was doing feeling jealous about Troy. She didn't even like him, but on some level she couldn't deny that she was curious. Or that she was flattered by his pursuit. What would a guy like Troy even see in her anyway? There was nothing about her that screamed out wanton woman.

When the bathroom door opened, she pushed herself off the wall and mindlessly made her way inside. Only as soon as she pushed the door shut, it mysteriously pushed back. In a wide eyed shock she watched as Troy came into the washroom behind her and shut the door.

"What are you-"

She was instantly cut off when he pulled her close and turned her around so she was pushed against the door. When he slowly lowered his head, there was a pause, a moment she used to catch her breath. His brief hesitation surprised her. It was like he was waiting for her permission. In a temporary gust of courage she pushed herself up onto her toes to meet him halfway.

He slanted his mouth to fit hers better, and his hands came up on either side of her face cupping her cheeks and then slowly shifting so they were in her hair. It was a soft kiss, a few nibbles, teasing her lips before he ran his tongue along the lower one. The feel of his beard against her chin made her almost pull away, instead she opened for him, eager to taste him, anxious to see where this went.

Troy's lips moved in a faint smile, and she knew if he didn't want to be hurried, it wouldn't happen. She may have given him the permission but he was making it clear he had the control, his warm moist breath gliding over her tongue and melding with her own. She felt her insides getting warm, her thighs instinctively press against each other. His fingers tighten in her hair and she wasn't sure whose heart pounded faster when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

 _God, he could kiss._ There was nothing tentative about the way he took her mouth; nothing hesitant in the way he firmly molded his lips to hers. It was hot and delicious, wickedly tantalizing, and the sweet pleasure coaxed an ecstatic whimper from the back of her throat. She had no idea what to do with her hands. She kept them still on his hips, afraid to move and break this magical feeling.

Pulling away he hovered over her lips. "Do you know that you smell like a warm apple pie?"

Gabriella still half lost in what had just happen tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him. "Apple pie?"

Troy hummed with pleasure as he lowered his mouth to her exposed neck. He placed a soft trailing blaze of kisses down the side of her neck. "I like it."

Her lips parted and she was speechless. He chuckled softly, as he pulled away from her. And Gabriella immediately lifted her fingers to her lips. "You kissed me."

He smiled as he leaned back against the sink. "Actually, you kissed me babe."

 _Babe?_ Her lips felt thicker somehow, as if they were fuller. "Don't call me that."

"Well I think I ought to start calling you something seeing as how this is becoming a habit."

Gabriella's body was still pressed firmly against the door. "I have a name you know."

"I'll do my best to remember that." Troy nodded as he pushed himself off the vanity and came towards her. He reached behind her and unlocked the door. "See you around then."

She moved out of the way and watched him leave the bathroom; as soon as the door closed behind him she lowered herself onto the rim of the tub. She needed to sit. Sitting was good. Followed by a few 'oh my Gods.'


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella sat at the kitchen table flipping through her collector's edition of Sense and Sensibility. Her eyes looked up over the pages of her book at the timer on the stove. Before last night she wasn't even sure it worked, but after witnessing Jason make a frozen pizza this afternoon she been inspired.

The smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the kitchen. It was her mother recipe. They use to make them all the time, it was there thing. Cookies, Jane Austen and a tiny space heater in the living room. Her phone chimed and she looked down to see Troy's text flash across the screen.

 **Do you like ice cream?**

Gabriella raised a brow as lifted her phone from the counter and check then time. It was almost midnight. Her hotline hours would be active soon. It had been two days since she supposedly kissed him. They hadn't really spoken to each other since. Granted she really hadn't been waiting by his bedroom door either.

 **Who doesn't like ice cream? FYI my shift starts in an hour.**

Gabriella put her phone down and went back to reading. Her phone chimed again and she rolled her eyes.

 **What kind of ice cream do you like?**

 **Um… I think I like Rocky Road but I'm not a huge fan of the nuts.**

"Sweet! Cookies," Chad walked through the kitchen making his way to the oven and turning on the light. "Wait, why are you cooking cookies this late?"

Gabriella shrugged as she closed her book. "My shift starts soon, thought I'd make a snack."

Her phone chimed.

 **Let me guess… you like the flavor of the nuts but not the texture. Maybe I can get the guy behind the counter to pick all the nuts out for you?**

Gabriella smiled. **Come to think of it I don't really like the flavor.**

"And who are you texting?" Chad said lifting up the discarded bag of chocolate chips.

Gabriella shrugged.

"Looks like somebody finally met somebody." He said making a hip trusting motion.

"Ew," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Don't ever do that again."

"Just tell me he's a real guy."

Gabriella nodded, "I have real friends you know." She held her phone against her chest hiding the screen from him.

"Whatever you say," Chad placed the bag back on the counter. "I'm turning in for the night, save me a cookie."

Her phone chimed and she brought it back up to read the screen.

 **Then why would you even consider Rocky Road?**

 **I don't know. I like the other things in it so much that they almost outweigh the nuts.**

 **Gabriella, you're weird.**

 **Then stop talking to me.**

Gabriella nodded with satisfaction as she put her phone down. Finally. Silence. Picking her book back up she went back to reading with a smile. The next fifteen minutes were pretty peaceful, she was taking her cookies out of the oven when someone set a bag on the counter top next to her.

"You can't tell me to stop talking to you when I'm bringing you ice cream."

Gabriella looked over at him as he stood at her side looking at the pan of cookies. He was so close. Why did he do that? "I never asked you to bring me ice cream."

"Well, yeah. You didn't make it easy." Troy laughed as he bent back a little to gaze at her backside.

"Excuse you?" Gabriella turned slightly. She was wearing her purple yoga pants and oversized sweater that read _Talk Nerdy To Me_ across her chest. Suddenly she realized she was not dress appropriately for company.

"I appreciate a good pair of yoga pants," he smiled as his eyes came up to her sweater and read the words across her chest, "Love the sweater."

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone."

Troy smirked as he reached into the bag and pulled out a pint "I got you Caramelo Crunch. Not Rocky Road. Because you don't like Rocky Road."

"But you think I'll like that?"

Troy smiled, "I think different is just want you need." He opened the drawer and pulled out two spoons. "This should taste good with your cookies."

Gabriella made a face, "My shift…"

"We have time," he walked over to counter and sat down on the stool beside hers. "What are you reading?"

She didn't say a word as she set the cookies down to cool. She wiped her hands on her pants and walked over to her seat.

Troy was thumbing through her book. "What is this thing you have for Jane Austen?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "My mom loved her."

"Oh yeah?" Troy placed the book to the side and opened the ice cream placing it between them. "What did she do?"

"She was a librarian," Gabriella reached for the extra spoon. "She bought books home all the time."

Troy made a face. "And you liked it didn't you?"

Gabriella shrugged, "It was our thing, we read books." She looked at the ice cream in the container with a raised brow. It smelled cold.

"Try it."

She rolled her eyes and dug her spoon in.

"And your dad?"

Lifting the spoon to her lips she shook her head. "Never knew him."

Troy watched her intently as she slid the spoon between her lips. The cold vanilla blended with milk, caramel sauce, topped with a layer of dark caramel sauce, and what hinted like whipped cream. There was even a bit of a crunch to it. Like brown sugar maybe … something crumbled.

"What?"

Gabriella looked up at him to find him staring at her with a smallest smile.

"What is that, I'd say it's more crispy than crunchy, but-"

"What does it matter?" Troy said with a laugh. "The real question is do you like it?"

Gabriella nodded. "I do."

"Mission accomplished."

Gabriella reached for another spoonful. "So do you always go out for ice cream this late at night?"

"Do you always wear yoga pants when you think no one's looking?"

"They're just pants."

"I beg to differ," Troy smiled as reached a hand towards her seat and pulled it closer to him closing the gap between them. "I bet all the guys stare at your ass when you're not looking."

Gabriella let out a huff as she lifted another spoonful of ice-cream. "No one stares at me."

"I do."

She let out a small gasp, hoping he couldn't hear it. Why did he always have to be so close? "Is this one of those seducing things you do?" she said shifting so she could look back at him. His blue eyes were darker than usual.

"No," he said watching her lips as he spoke. "That parts already done."

He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her lips. And when he kissed her this time it was almost gentle. He teased her mouth open with his tongue and her body seemed to know what to do, which surprised her, but she chose not to analyze it. His lips were a warm contrast to the ice cream and she enjoyed the feel of them softly pressed against hers. This time she almost didn't mind his beard that scrubbed against her chin. She wondered if he'd ever shaved it off. If under all that hair was in fact, the smooth angular jaw she imagined. One that wouldn't scratch her face when he kissed her.

A long time later he pulled away, their breathing raged and shallow. She wondered if her eyes mirrored the desire she saw in his. He took a long breath and closed his eyes, smiling at her warmly. "Better?"

"What?" Gabriella's eyes opened wider as she looked over at him a little confused. Had he just asked her a question?

"Kissing." He opened his eyes, offering her a lazy, satisfied smile. "It's not so bad."

Oh. "I never said -I mean- your very good at that." She stammered as she looked down at her spoon.

"Your very good at it too," he leaned back a little as he lifted his spoon. "But now we have a problem."

"A problem?" Gabriella tried keeping her voice even, though she could feel herself trembling.

He nodded. "Kissing you a second time was much better than I'd even imagined," he said, his voice so low it sounded like a growl.

Relief shot through her. Relief and something else. He must have seen it in her eyes because he swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. "So, the problem is, I can't say good night. Not after that. I can't just let you go upstairs not see you again because you've been avoiding me."

"Well, I heard that there was a party tomorrow," Gabriella said quietly. "Chad dragging me to it." She bit her lip nervously, waiting for him to say something.

He stared at her lips, so she bit down harder, wondering why it was taking him forever to say something. After a moment he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them and gave her a bone melting smile. "Maybe I should go, just to make sure you don't get to lonely."

She shrugged. "I'm always lonely." Oh god. Had she just said that. Why did she say that?

Troy smiled. "How long is your shift tonight?"

"Four hours," she said looking up at the clock. Moving to get up she let out a sigh and smiled at him politely. "I should probably start heading upstair-"

His lips were on hers once more and she stilled from the suddenness of it all. His hands came around and grabbed her bottom. A low rumble escaping his throat as he brought her closer to him so that she was standing between his legs as his hand gently rubbed her backside.

This time when he pulled away lifted a finger to her lips and smiled. "I'll call you later."

She nodded. Not really sure what else to say.

The next evening, she spent an entire hour picking out her outfit. Her closet didn't really have much in it that wasn't something she'd spilled coffee on or would be okay spilling coffee on. Most of her clothes were from a thrift store. Old shirts with snarky sayings across the chest or some cartoon character. She didn't really have a party girl wardrobe. Just a few dresses she'd already worn out and her plaid throw overs.

"This is a shopping emergency," Ryan said as he selected three dresses off the rack. "You're going on a date."

"It's not a date."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Are you going to the party?"

"Yes,"

"Is he?"

"Yes,"

"Do you intend to spend most of your time with him?"

"I'm not sure," Gabriella shrugged, "He always has a following. Or a friend, or something."

"Honey this is Troy freaking Bolton. If you're intentionally meeting up with him _anywhere_ you need to look flawless."

"But he's seen me not flawless." Gabriella said touching one of the dresses on the rack with a small hint of curiosity. What would it be like to put on something sexy? To flirt? To intentionally dress up just for a guy.

"And let's be thankful he finds its adorable," Ryan said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Try these on."

They'd settled on a butterfly knot front skater dress in black with a butterfly pattern in soft blues. The Stretchy and soft black knit was cut into a fit and flare that came up to her mid-thigh, the tie front lending a "blink and you'll miss it" flash of skin that constant had her fidgeting because she felt so not like herself. But there she stood, her hair pulled back and for the first time _curled._ Ryan's sister Sharpay had been more than willing to help her with makeup and hair. Excited to hear all about Troy and Gabriella.

Ryan had filled her in on _everything._ Leaving out the phone sex operator parts but excitedly retelling Gabriella's life story as if it were some hallmark special.

So, now she was standing at party. Holding up a wall. Alone.

"Freshmen?" a voice said from her left. Gabriella turned to find that he was looking at her. His dark brown eyes were friendly and like Troy his smile was charming. They always had a charming smile didn't they?

"What?" she said leaning over to hear him.

"Are you a freshman?"

Gabriella frowned. "No I'm a senior."

"Right on," the boy smiled as he lifted his solo cup in celebration. "You must be new then?"

Gabriella felt a small smile pull at her lips, "No, I've been here. All four years."

The boy's eyes roamed over her body and it hard to keep still. "Damn, girl. Where have you been hiding?"

 _Hiding._ Something she very much wish she could be doing right at this second. She could only imagine what he might say next. She wondered if he had any kinks. They all had kinks. How long would it be before he invited her upstairs? Before he tried to kiss her? See her naked? Make her call him daddy?

They always wanted her to call them daddy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he said leaning in to be heard.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm fine."

"What are you studying?" he asked.

Gabriella raised a brow as she glanced around the room. "I'm English Literature major."

"Nice, me too." He said with an even wider smile. "Come to think of it I think I have seen you around in some of my classes. Are you taking McCracken?"

"Advanced world literature?"

"Gabriella?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"I don't speak much in class," he chuckled, "Besides you sort of cover that participation part enough for the both of us."

That made her laugh. Looking up at him she noticed the small crinkles by his eyes. He must laugh all the time because the expression on his seemed liked the most natural thing in world.

Her phone chimed and she lifted it to see the message on the screen.

 **You look amazing.**

Her eyes looked up roaming the room. Where was he? Why hadn't he come over?

 **He likes you.**

"Hayden."

"What?" she looked back up at the boy standing beside her.

"My name," he said with a faint blush.

"Oh, of course." She shook her head. God, she must seem like an idiot. Looking back down at her phone she quickly responded.

 **Where are you?**

"Who's your favorite writer?"

Partially distracted she lifted her phone up against her stomach as she looked up at Hayden and smiled. "Jane Austen. Yours?"

Hayden raised his brow, "No you can't do that. You can't just throw out Jane Austen and then ask me about mine. Now anything I say after that is gonna seem lame."

Gabriella made a face, "That's not possible, having a favorite author is suggestive. It's a reflection of your inner peace and joy. It has nothing to do with trying to outdo anyone."

Hayden laughed. "God, now I really don't want to tell you mine."

Gabriella smiled. "Tell me."

Hayden let out labored breath as he lifted his cup. "Stan Lee." A small red hue flush on his cheeks.

Gabriella shook her head as she shifted threw the long names of literary authors she had in the back of her mind. "I'm not sure I know any of his work."

Hayden laughed, "You're kidding right?"

Now she was blushing.

"Spiderman. Hulk. Ironman, Marvel comics?"

Gabriella eyes widened, "Oh," she lifted a hand to her face. "I knew that."

They talked for a little while longer and then much to her surprise he excused himself to go get another drink. She left standing alone once again. And she was beginning to contemplate the very idea of returning the dress she seemed to have purchased for no reason. She had no idea where Troy was or if he was going to show himself. And she was suddenly annoyed that she cared so much.

"Gabriella," someone said in a soft voice as they came up beside her.

Gabriella turned to see Troy his chin tilted up in greeting.

"Think of the devil," she said then wished she hadn't.

"You were thinking about me?" Troy asked with a sly smile. "I almost couldn't tell."

Gabriella pressed her lips together not sure what she should say.

"You want to dance?"

She thought about it for a moment. She'd never dance with anyone before. Even her last boyfriend she'd just held his hand while they stood off on the side talking to their friends.

"Waiting for Hayden to come back?"

She looked up at him surprised, "Are you jealous?"

Troy smiled a little as he shrugged his shoulders, "You said you'd be lonely. Maybe you've changed your mind." He held out his hand extending the offer again.

"Okay. I'll dance," she said, taking his hand. The contact sent tingles running through her. As they made their way to the center of the living room where other couples were already dancing. She hardly noticed. After Troy put his hands on her waist, her arms reached up to twine around his neck, she was gone. It was just them. Nothing else mattered.

She rested her cheek against his chest and felt the strong beat of his heart, steady, sure. He was so warm and smelled so good.

"You know, I think this is the first time in a long time that I've actually enjoyed one of these things," he said.

"Me too," she said quietly as she felt him rest his cheek against her hair.

They didn't say anything else, didn't have to.

When the song ended Troy pulled her to him as he led them outside through the back.

"Where are we going?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"You raise a lot of questions."

He let out a laugh as they rounded the house and made it into the back yard where a few people were staggering around the grass with their drinks laughing and talking loudly.

"Troy?" she said when he led her around the corner and to a more secluded part of the yard. Then she stopped in her tracks when she saw it. There in the small clearing was a tree and hanging from one of its branches was a swing.

"Is it safe?"

Troy nodded as he urged her forward. "Go on, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Gabriella smiled as she made her way over and gently took a seat. "How on earth did you know this was here?"

Troy tucked a hand in pocket, "Do you really wanna know, or do you just want to appreciate that fact that I do."

That made her pause as she looked up at him questioningly. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always ruin it," she said giving herself a small push as she began to swing. "Just when forget how creepy you can be, you remind me."

"And why is it creepy?" he said coming to stand behind her and giving her a gentle push. "I haven't been anything but honest with you."

Gabriella crossed her feet at her ankles as she held onto the both sides of the swing. "It's always about sex with you."

"Coming from a phone sex operator, I'm not sure how I should take that." Troy gave her another push his hands staying on the small of her back.

Gabriella closed her eyes while she swung. "Is that all I am to you? A phone sex operator."

"No, you're my roommate. You're Chad's Little whatever," he said with a shrug. "And currently you're my fill in girlfriend when I need it."

"Oh." She said as she swung backwards.

"What am I to you?" His voice shifted a little. As if he was unsure of the question.

"Well," Gabriella took a moment as she thought about it. "I guess you could be many things. My roommate, a friend, first kiss, first dance partner, Ice cream consultant," she giggled at that. "and you my fill in something when I need one."

"Something?"

Gabriella pursed her lips. "Well I've never needed a boyfriend."

"I beg to differ."

"How?"

Troy smiled as came around and stopped the swing holding on to the rope just above her hands. "Why did you need Sam?" Troy eyes hooded as he watched her.

Her eyes widen. "That's different."

"You know, I bet if you had a boyfriend," Troy said bringing his hands down over hers. "They wouldn't drag you to these parties anymore."

She watched him with a certain kind of curiosity. "Troy I think you underestimate the believability that I would attract, let alone have a boyfriend."

"Hayden seemed attracted."

Heat flushed her cheeks. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not just something," he said with a smile. "And you know it."

Three nights later Troy sat in his room his feet propped up on the bed leaning back in his computer chair. "So let me get this straight, you clean while do these calls?"

She chuckled on the line and the sound of her voice grew warm. "I don't mind house work. It's actually rewarding."

"And don't forget laundry," Troy reminded her magnanimously. "You're a- " he laughed, he couldn't help himself. "You're an amazing laundry folder." Troy didn't have to see her to know that her face had undoubtedly turned bright pink.

Several beats passed, then, "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

Still smiling, he sighed and absently scratched his chest. "Probably not. I know I'll certainly never forget it." And he wouldn't. Listening to that sweet throaty voice rise and fall, pant, sigh and moan in orgasmic simulation was indelibly imprinted on his brain, on his eardrums.

He'd mentally edited the scenario, had replaced Sam's name with his own and played it back in his head whenever the urge struck. Which was frequently these last few days.

"Well I wish you would," Gabriella said, slightly exasperated. "It wasn't one of my finer moments," she said dryly.

Troy quirked a brow. "Really? I was impressed."

She huffed. "Well, I can do better."

Troy stilled as her unspoken oh-shit hummed between them. He instinctively knew that she'd blurted that out without thinking, and a nice guy, a less horny guy, would undoubtedly let it slide without a comment.

Unfortunately, the idea that she could do better than what he'd heard all those nights ago had already taken root between his legs and rather than letting her off the hook, he wanted to make her wriggle for a little first.

He cleared his throat, lowered his voice. "Do better, huh?"

An audible swallow sounded in his ear, making his smile a smidge wider. "Well… yes, actually."

Too much pride to back down. If there was anything he'd learned about Gabriella within the three weeks of this little back and forth game it was that when push came to shove this was a chick who'd put her money where her mouth was. An admirable quality, that, Troy thought, unreasonably impressed. Besides, he liked the direction this conversation was taking. He reached down and adjusted himself. It lessened the room in his shorts.

"I'd like to hear that," Troy told her. "Care to give me a little demonstration?" he asked lightly.

She chuckled, the sound at once sexy and sweet. "Sounds like you're asking for a freebie."

After bringing her home the other night from the party he been almost disappointed when their time together was over. As soon as they were both in their rooms he called her and they talked on the phone for two hours after. Tonight was no different, they were downstairs with everyone just a moments having pizza and watching Zeke preform the alphabet in burps when she claimed she was going to turn in for night. Five minutes later Troy followed, dialing her number as he was on his way upstairs.

"No, of course not," Troy replied. He laughed. "That would be tacky. You're the one that said you could do better. I'm merely curious is all."

"Oh, well," she said, humor tingeing that sultry non-whisper. "If that's the case, then that's different."

"I thought so."

"So what do you want?" she asked. "Just a straight orgasm, or would you like the works? The whole, I-want-to-get-naked-and-touch-myself-because-you-have-the-biggest-rod-I've-ever-seen-and-only-you-can-make-me-come spiel?"

Troy blinked drunkenly. Just like that, he lost the upper hand. His smile slowly faded and every ounce of blood raced from his extremities and pooled into his loins. His tongue felt huge. "Wha-whatever you think is best."

"Well, I mean you did feed me this evening," she said, an implied shrug in her voice. "I guess I could give you the whole spiel, but it's going to require a little effort on your part."

He got the distinct impression that she was laughing at him, that he'd somehow prodded her into this course of action. "Are you up for it?"

He cleared his throat again, considered just how friggin' up he was and barely swallowed an ironic grunt. "Sure. Yes. Of course."

"Good. Then let's pretend that you've called me, okay? We're going to take it from the top. Are you ready?"

This time he did laugh. "Oh yeah."

"Good… Hello."

The difference in the tone of her voice was staggering. Low. Husky. Rife with promise of a wet dream and he felt it zing through him. She was on, Troy realized. She was ready to play her part.

But he didn't want her to just play her damned part, he wanted her to participate.

If he'd learned one thing from all their back and forth, he'd learned that she wanted him every bit as much as he'd wanted her. She hadn't merely kissed him, she'd devoured him, had practically tried to crawl up under his skin. So why the damn ruse?

He didn't know, but it damn sure wasn't going to be him, and he wasn't going to allow her to turn him into another Sam, Jim or Tim. His lips tightened.

Not no, but hell, no.

Two could play at this game, Troy decided, and while she had the benefit of experience, he had a hard-on that could kill him. In addition to that he knew her, and he fully intended to press that advantage. He's noted what had turned her on, had committed each and every sigh and gasp to its coordinating erogenous zone.

So … Bring. It. On.

Gabriella looked down at her Chemistry Lab report as she arched her back. Her heart was racing, her mouth parched and a tingly heat was building right between her thighs. She didn't know what had possessed her to tell him that she could do better, vanity perhaps, because she knew that she could.

She felt like an idiot. She finally fallen into what she could only believe was what he'd been planning for weeks. Now she just had to rush through this little performance and hope to God she didn't embarrass herself. She could feel the heart already.

His voice, when it finally came, was every bit as low and seductive as hers had been. "Hi."

Gabriella sank her teeth into her bottom lip. Oh shit.

She made a valiant effort to catch the thread of the conversation. "I'm glad you called," she murmured. "I've been lonely." A standard response, but this time the ling rang with a hint of truth that made her swallow.

His soft chuckle seduced her ear. "Lonely, huh? That's a pity. I'll try to do something about that. I haven't caught you at a bad time, have I?"

Gabriella shifted against her sheets, pushing her chemistry stuff to the side she laid back in the bed to get more comfortable. "No, I'm just lying here all alone in my big old bed." She purposely lowered her voice, injected that sultry quality that never failed to elicit a response. "What about you? What are you doing?"

"I've been thinking about a girl I met recently. Thinking about her a lot actually."

Her heart rate shifted into overdrive, threatened to beat right up and out of her throat. He wasn't exactly following the script. "You have?" Did that thread voice belong to her?"

"Yeah, she's pretty damn sexy, and she's got this voice that makes me swell out of the top of my shorts. It's soft and husky, sleepy almost. One of those bedroom voices, you know? I've never been so attracted to another person. She tastes like apples and cinnamon."

A bud of pleasure bloomed in her chest and, impossibly, another dart of warmth vibrated through her entire body. "We've got something in common then, because I've found myself in a similar situation recently. I met a guy and … my God." She slumped against the back of her bed. "He's gorgeous. He's got the most amazing mouth. It's a little full for a guy, but so damn sexy it makes me… wet. Makes me fantasize about kissing him… and having him kiss me… in lot of different places."

She paused, imagined him kissing her right then. Could practically feel his lips melded to her mouth. Her breath left her in a stuttering whoosh. "In fact, he kisses me in this little spot right below my ear and swear every time he does it I just feel this tingle of pleasure."

His voice developed a rasp. "I know what you mean. I want this girl pretty damn badly. I kissed her the other day, and... Mercy. Every thought drifted right out of my head and I literally tingled. My palms itched so much that I almost couldn't keep myself from just grabbing a handful of her ass. Did I mention that she's got one hell of an ass? And … wow. I narrowly avoided embarrassing myself if I hadn't gotten out of there. But I just can't help it. I want her and I haven't wanted anyone in a long time."

Gabriella smiled as lust and delight commingled in her belly. "So do you think you and her will get together?"

"It's inevitable." She heard the smile in his voice and just enough confidence to be arousing. "I'm just waiting for the right moment to make my move."

A steady throb built between her legs and her nipples tightened against her tank top. If she'd ever been more turned on in her life, she couldn't recall it. Need was a living breathing thing inside her. "If you," she moistened her lips. "If you could have her right now, what would you do to her?"

His laugh was rife with anticipation. "First, I'd move her hair away from her neck, just so I can press my lips on that little spot below her ear. I know she likes to be kissed there, I could imagine how she'd like it if I used my tongue to tickle the tender skin there.

Gabriella hummed. She knew precisely where he was talking about and the fact that he knew how much she enjoyed it was arousing in itself. Made her wonder what else he'd noticed about what pleased her. "Go on."

"I'd like to say that I'd take my time making love to her. That I'd take things slow and easy, savor every second." He sighed softly and she felt that whisper simmer in her blood. "But I want her too badly, and the first time, I know I simply wouldn't be able to hold back. I'd devour her. I'd get naked as swiftly as possible, then I'd lick, suck, kiss and nuzzle every inch of her."

His voice was smooth, yet lightly rough.

"Her breast are full and ripe, and I felt her nipples against my chest that night when we kissed." He hissed. "It nearly killed me. I wanted to feel them in my mouth, wanted to taste them so desperately. I'd have to linger around them for a few moments. Flick them against my tongue. Do you think she'd like that?"

Oh, God, would she ever. What he'd described was right in keeping with her own thoughts. She wanted him to devour her. She wanted to be licked, sucked, kissed and nuzzled. Wanted his hot mouth on her body.

Gabriella couldn't help herself, she needed some relief. She let her hand drift over one breast, over one distended nipple, winced, then relieved the other as well. Her blood felt like it was sizzling. "She'd… like it."

"Good." His voice deepened. "I'd thought so."

"What would you do next?" when had she become such a glutton for punishment?

A sexy laugh resonated into her ear. "Oh I'd kiss my way down her belly, then I'd hook her legs over my shoulders and feed at her, fast, remember because I'm not strong enough to wait. And I wouldn't stop until I've made her come. Its only polite to make sure she's taken care of."

The vision materialized so swiftly behind her lids that she gasped and slid her hand down over her belly. She edged her hand down her shorts and underneath her drenched panties. Her back arched away from the bed as pleasure bolted through her.

"Then, once she'd melted for me, I'd slide right into her sweet, wet, tight pussy and pump in and out of her until she did it again." His breathing grew ragged and he seemed to snap under the strain of their sexy wordplay. "Can you feel me there, Gabriella?" he whispered. "Tell me you feel me."

"Oh God yes," she gasped, working her tender flesh beneath her frantic fingers. "Can you feel me?" she asked

"Fuck yes,"

Gabriella breath was coming out in shorter rasping sequence as she arched her body. "Troy,"

"That's it, tell me what you want baby, and I'll give it to you," Troy voice was deep and raspy. She heard a mutter curse, then a hiss which told her he'd taken himself in his hand. The erotic image burned into her brain.

"I want it," Gabriella gasped. "Harder." She upped the tempo, imagined him plunging in and out, in and out until finally, blessedly, her orgasm crested and broke through her. "Troy."

Frantic, masculine hisses rasped into her ear. A gasp, a groan a guttural noise she'd been waiting for which told her he'd found release as well.

Unable to help herself, Gabriella smiled, then without warning the reality of what just happened sunk in and she quickly jolted up right in her bed. Her hand coming up over her mouth. Double shit.

Not even thinking she hit the button on her phone. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

\- Big News. -

 **My newest book, The Reaper's Daughter comes out July 15! You can pre-order your Kindle copy today. If anyone would be interested in receiving a free book in exchange for a Goodreads or Amazon review, let me know and we'll work on it.**

Back of the book:

Contrary to popular belief, serial killers aren't usually loners. In fact, many of history's most notorious murderers had spouses and children.

Eight-teen-year-old Emma Wolf is haunted by the victims of her father's crimes. She constantly feels like she'll never be part of this world, but just a spectator watching normal people go about their lives. She couldn't go back and make amends for her fathers crimes. She thought she had things figured out: join a few good causes, be a good girl, eat all her vegetables. Never lose control.

So when her aunt finds out she's been invited to join the kid's from her local church for a week-long trip to South Padre Island, she pushes Emma to go. Why else would she - the most socially awkward, fact spewing outcast - spend the first week of summer with a bunch of kids, who she has nothing in common with?

So much for not losing control.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I apologize. This morning before posting I made three alterations to the chapter. I thought the story lacked plot and I thought people were going to get upset about it being boring. However due to complaints I took out the additional material and I will sticking to this Story has i had wrote it first. Here's to hoping that this doesn't disappoint you either._

The next afternoon Troy poured himself a bowl of cereal and waited in the kitchen. He'd been more than pleased with himself last night. Hearing her call out his name had been the greatest moment of his life and now he only craved more. He needed to feel her. To touch her. It had taken every ounce of control not to barge into her bedroom once he realized she cut the call.

A door from behind him opened and Chad came around the table. "Hey you."

"Hey," Troy said keeping his eye on the front door.

"I heard a rumor last night from one of the Delta girls," Chad said reaching for the box of cereal and reaching inside for a handful. "Apparently you have a girlfriend?"

That caught his attention and Troy shifted in his seat. "Is that right?"

Chad smirked, "Must be true, you haven't been your usual sleazy self for weeks."

Troy lifted his spoon to his mouth, this was going to be interesting.

"So?"

"So."

Chad shrug his shoulders. "Something you want to tell me."

"Something you want to ask me?"

Chad placed the box down and before either of them could say another word. The very woman in question entered the room. She paused the doorway for a moment. Obviously she'd been attempting to avoid him.

Which he expected.

"I didn't know you ate breakfast food. _At noon_ ," she said after a deep breath.

Chad stood up straighter.

Troy lifted another spoonful, "Hello to you too _babe_."

Both Gabriella and Chad turned to stare at him in unison.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Chad said turning from Gabriella then back to Troy. His body was tense. "So you and Gabriella are a couple now?"

Gabriella spun around completely and was about to say something when Troy answered instead.

"Yes."

"How long?" Chad sputtered.

Troy shrugged. "Little over a week."

Gabriella watched on in absolute horror. She shouldn't have been surprised. He'd demonstrated his acting chops from day one, but she'd never seen Troy lie to Chad before. He did it with ease and confidence, like he did everything else. _Even she almost believed him._

"And Gabi-" Chad turned towards her and she went still as she tried not to look to guilty. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Well," she hesitated, unsure how to explain what the hell was going on. "This isn't even-"

"It's really none of your business." Troy answered for her.

"Excuse you?" Chad said turning back to Troy.

In the face of danger, Troy shrugged. "You were the one who asked me to be nice to her. I was and in the process we became good friends, and then it seemed only natural for us to want to take it to the next level. I thought you'd be happy for us, Chad. You always said Gabi was like a sister to you, and here you are embarrassing her, trying to make her feel bad. To be completely honest, I'm a little disappointed in you."

Chad blinked.

Gabriella waited.

Troy lifted another spoonful of cereal to his mouth, a faint look of disapproval on his face.

The guy was unbelievable. Chad wouldn't fall for that.

"I didn't mean it like that," Chad said turning around to face Gabriella. "I love you like family, you know that. It's just that when you moved in here you didn't really hit it off. Now … I guess, this just sort of … took me by surprise."

"Totally understandable," she said, taken by surprise herself. "But-"

"Morning everybody," Zeke said as he came into the kitchen and reached for the box of cereal from the table. "What did I miss?"

"Troy and Gabriella are dating." Chad said opening the refrigerator.

Zeke nodded, as he lifted a handful of cereal to his mouth.

Jason also appeared shirtless as he came up to the refrigerator, "Dude do we have any Gatorade, I have a minor hangover."

Chad reached into the fridge and handed him a bottle.

"Thanks," Jason twisted the top. "So what's this I hear about Troyella?"

"Troyella?" Gabriella repeated.

"Couple name I guess," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind it."

Chad let out a laugh, "Already letting people name you."

"That's cute," Zeke said placing the box down and slapping Troy on the back, "I gotta get out of here. If anyone see's Ryan tell him I'm looking for his sister."

"Will do," Troy said as he continued to eat his cereal.

"I gotta shower," Jason murmured as he began making his way upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hey Zeke, wait up. I need a ride." Chad ran into room and grabbed is back pack before chasing after him.

Just as soon as the chaos had filled the kitchen it was gone and Gabriella stood quietly in kitchen staring at Troy who was still just eating his bowl of cereal as if the last five minutes never happened.

"What just happened?"

"Your welcome."

"What?"

Troy got up from his seat and brought his bowl and spoon over to the sink where he proceeded to clean them out. "Everyone thinks we're official. I did you a favor, now you don't have to go to all those stupid parties or be hit on by anyone."

Gabriella thought about that for a moment. "Why would you do that?"

He turned off the water and dried his hands. Shifting his full attention to her for the first time all morning she felt a jolt of electricity run through her and she suddenly wanted him to go back to partially ignoring her.

He came close to her. So close that she couldn't smell anything else but him. He sighed as he gripped her waist. She gasped as he lifted and placed her on top of the counter, as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Consider it insurance."

"Insurance?" she was almost breathless. Damn.

"I told you what I want. In detail I believe." He said with a wicked smile. His hands which were resting on her waist were now on her thighs. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes so she focused on his touch. "Now that everyone knows you belong to me; I won't have to worry about distractions."

Gabriella eyes darted up to his. "You're very good at a game I don't want to play."

Troy leaned in nuzzling his face into the nook of her neck. The feel of his lips touching her skin there made her eyes flutter. Then he brought his lips right over her ear and she could almost hear his smile. "So why didn't you tell Chad the truth when he asked?"

That made her gasp.

Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers. Troy's fingers threaded into her hair, the other hand at her waist, his mouth warm, caressing. She could feel this kiss down in her bones. It rippled through her, his passion, and her feelings for him rose up to meet it. Like waves crashing, they tangled together, mixing, melting into each other. It was the first time Troy had ever kissed her, really kissed her. For a few second afterwards she couldn't speak. She found herself truly speechless.

"Let the games begins."

He pulled away from her and Gabriella almost winced at the loss. What the hell had he done to her?

Later that afternoon Gabriella was walking down one of the paths from the writing center on her way to the library when she felt someone tugging on her causing her bag to come sliding down her arm.

"Tell me it's true?" Ryan voice broke out in a sing song as he jumped up and down beside her. "Tell me that all the rumors haven't lied to me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Depends on what you've heard," she said pulling her bag back up her arm.

"That you and Troy Bolton are an item." Ryan waved at someone as they fell into step alongside each other. "They're calling you Troyella."

Gabriella inwardly cringed at the name. "I guess that's valid."

"Oh honey," Ryan stopped causing her to come to a stop as well. "What _exactly_ is going on?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I knew, one minute I was just pretending to be his girlfriend and the next it seems like I am his girlfriend."

Ryan brows raised as he tilted his head. "Okay, but here's the question we should be asking," he said bringing his hands up to her shoulders. "Do you want to be?"

Gabriella let out a long breath. "Something happened last night."

"Oh boy," Ryan turned her around and they continued on their path, "Tell me everything, and we'll try to figure this out."

So she did, she told Ryan every excruciating detail, from the below the ear kisses to the full on accidental phone sex, followed by the conversation in the kitchen this morning.

"I told you he was gonna for phone sex," Ryan said as he sipped his coffee about thirty minutes later in a small nearby café. "I'm telling you my predictions are never wrong!"

Gabriella heaved a long-suffering sigh. "How could I be so stupid? He's an asshole."

"No he isn't." Ryan said placing his mug down on the table. "He's forward and brash but he's hasn't exactly been an asshole."

"Well he's got a lot of nerve," Gabriella frowned as she sat up straighter. "Honestly who does that. Who just makes themselves your boyfriend."

"He's really shaken you up, hasn't he? He's knocked you off your game."

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't even have game. That's my point. This whole situation is just way out of hand. Why can't he just find some sorority blond Boobzilla to entertain him." Gabriella winced, "No offense towards your sister."

"None taken, she's too picky for him." Ryan smiled. "No offense."

"I can be picky too." Gabriella pouted.

"You are adorkable." Ryan chuckled.

Gabriella face harden as she narrowed her eyes. The mere idea that she was not in control of every aspect of her person, her world and immediate universe annoyed her to no end. "I hate that word."

Ryan let out a laugh, "So why not just break up with him?"

Gabriella leaned back in her chair.

"Make it public and messy. Through a fit and make him regret the whole thing."

A slow smile crept onto her face as she reached for her coffee mug. "You're a genius."

"I know," Ryan crossed his legs as he folded his hands in his laps, seemingly please with himself.

Troy watched as Gabriella made her way into the bar. And guys were checking her out. The reason was obvious. She was wearing a skirt. One of those short skirts that girls wear with tights, like the tights covered everything up. He never understood that logic. Not that he was complaining about it, but all the guys in the place were watching her as she made her way to the bar. They weren't seeing a human; all they were seeing was a girl not wearing pants.

On Gabriella, it was a good look.

When she came to a stop in front of him she let out a labored breath. "We need to talk."

Troy continued making the drink he was working on. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but there's someone else."

She wanted to break up with him, at the bar. At his job. _Fat chance._ Troy leaned forward and putting every ounce of charming he had into his smile and he touched her arm adoringly. "If you planned to stage a public breakup with me, you can forget it."

Amusement showed in her brown eyes. "And you think you can stop me?"

Troy chuckled as he finished the drink and walked over to the customer to deliver it. Coming back over he came around from behind the bar so they were face to face. "I have a good idea of who you are. Part of me understands why you have that job of yours. There's money in it. I've been thinking about it, and I can deal with you doing the phone thing. It's a small part of your life, but that's not the girl I know or the girl you want to be."

That caught her off guard, "What?"

Troy smiled as he reached his hand out and adjusted one of her earrings. "Give me more than a day, more than a week even, come on."

"For what?"

"Let me be your boyfriend."

"You're kidding?" Gabriella wrinkled her brow. "Do you even like me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"We don't have anything in common," she said as if she was brimming with objections. "You don't even know me."

"None of that matters," he said with a laugh.

"I beg to differ."

Troy placed a hand on her side, "We have lots of stuff in common. We talk all the time and it makes me want to talk to you more. That's a really good sign."

"What do we have in common?"

"We like each other, we both don't like being at those stupid parties," he said. "What more is there?"

Gabriella opened her mouth then shut it as one of her hands came up to her temple. "I'm not some kind of charity case."

"Baby," he said in a low voice leaning in close to be heard. "Even if you wanted to, which deep down we both know you don't, I ain't gonna be that easy to just leave. So why don't we just give whatever this is a try?"

Her eyes flew open, "Could you be anymore full of yourself?"

Troy nodded, "Right, right, I hear what you're saying," he came closer to her. So close that she backed up against one of the stools making a small huff when she realized she'd been cornered. "But your eyes are telling me you want to be kissed."

"Don't you dare."

Meeting her gaze, he grinned. "Ready to make it official?"

His lips were on hers before she could protest, meeting, feeling, rejoicing in this moment he never thought but always hoped would happen since she'd walked into his world wearing that stupid flannel top.

He knew she was surprised, could fell it in the stiffness in her shoulders, the tight set to her mouth. But it didn't matter. He was kissing her. Staking his claim on his little phone sex vixen for all to see.

But then she started kissing him back. In a matter of second she'd gone from passive passenger along for the ride to full-on participating equal. Her arms coming up around his shoulders and closing the gap between them.

He smiled into their kiss when she gasped as he bent her back over his arms as they wrapped around her waist, her toes skimming the floor, supported almost entirely by his strength.

The cat calls sounded out around them, on looks hooting and hollering as he set her down on the floor. Breathing deeply as he tried to compose himself. "I take it we have a deal."

She didn't answer right away and for a moment he thought she might just run. "How long?"

"One month."

"A month!"

"We're going for believability aren't we?"

Gabriella was quiet as she looked up at him, "No more parties?"

"A few, we can't go cold turkey. People have to see us together, otherwise I'm not going to get anything out of this."

"What _are_ you getting out of this?"

" _You_ …among other things."

Her eyes widen. He could see the curiosity in her eyes, right there, just behind the fear.

"One month, then I get my break up. An amicable one."

He nodded. "Deal."

"Okay," she brushed an already tamed strand of hair back behind her ear, he assumed more out of habit then necessity. "I should warn you, my last boyfriend turn out to be gay. So when I say I don't know how to do this, I _really_ mean that." Her brown eyes looked up into his, a mixture of clouds and vulnerability shining through.

"Just follow my lead and pick up the phone when I call."

The next morning Ryan and Gabriella sat at the breakfast table.

"So you're not broken up?"

Gabriella tore her toast apart. "Nope."

Ryan squinted as he tried to take in this information. "And he asked for a month?"

"I asked for a month." Troy said coming into the kitchen and jumping up onto the stool by Gabriella.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him take the remaining toast off her plate.

"I'm engaging in the ritual known as eating breakfast." He said looking down at her plate. "Is this all you eat for breakfast?"

Ryan pressed his lips together and looked away, but Gabriella could tell he was trying not to laugh. She didn't think any of this was funny.

"I know what you're doing." Rolling her eyes, she looked over at him. "I meant why are you eating breakfast here. You never eat breakfast here at this time."

"Boyfriends eat with their girlfriends," he said this like it was part of some code of conduct.

Ryan let a snicker slip. "I'm going to love this."

"What's the plan for today?" he said taking a bite out of her toast.

She shook her head as she looked down at her now empty plate. "Don't you have things to do."

"Of course," he said with a shrug. "But I asked you first."

Gabriella ate the last of her toast before answering. "I have a class at noon."

"That's it?"

"That's it," she said with frown. "I also work tonight."

Troy nodded, "Alright I can work with that." He reached in his pocket for his phone and pulled it out.

"Don't you have classes? Life? Friends?"

"Gabriella," he said doing something on his phone. "I had a morning class, most of my classes are in the morning, that's why I'm never here. I tutor in the afternoons and I work at night."

"You're a tutor," Ryan and Gabriella said in unison.

Troy smiled at both of them, "What? I am a smart guy. All A's, head house hold. I mean let's remember for a moment, just whose room you're sleeping in."

Gabriella felt herself blushing as she looked away from him and down at her empty plate. "Oh."

"Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not just a pretty face. I do actually have feelings. And a brain."

She swallowed, and her cheeks flushed. God, she wanted to hide.

"I don't think you're a loser, or a slacker. You're actually … a nice guy." Gabriella said before letting out a long sign. Why was it so hard to be nice to him?

"You forgot amazing kisser."

 _That's why._ "Ass."

"You love it," Troy got up from his stool. "How about I make you pancakes."

"I don't need pancakes. What I need is more toast because you ate mine." Gabriella said with frown.

Troy nodded as he looked over at Ryan plate. "I'm going to make pancakes; you want some?"

"Yes," Ryan said with a smile. "I would love pancakes."

Troy nodded. "I'm making pancakes. Then I'm taking you to class."

She rolled her eyes.

"Troy? Can you be my fake/real boyfriend?" Ryan asked as he watched Troy open the fridge.

"Sorry Ryan, I like girls."

Later that day after class Troy picked her up from the history building. At first she been quiet, sitting as far from him in his car as she could possibly position herself. He didn't tell her where they were going or what he had planned. When they pulled up to Paintball Jungle Fields & Proshop she looked confused. Then nervous. Then all out terrified. It had taken him ten minutes to get her out of the car and into the store. Another fifteen before he was suiting her up in locker room.

Troy laughed as she put her goggles on. She was covered in camouflage gear that almost seemed to swallow her whole.

"I do not get the point of this," her voice muffled by her head gear.

"There is no point, it's just fun." Troy handed her the paintball gun. "Have you ever fired a gun before."

"No," she huffed taking the gun from him. "I don't really make it a hobby to go out and shoot at Bambi in my free time."

Troy laughed as he doubled checked her vest to make sure it was secure. "We're shooting at each other. Not Bambi."

"Like that makes it better? You _want_ to shoot at me?"

Troy rolled his eyes as he motioned for her to turn around. "You're something else."

Once he was sure she was suited up correctly they wondered out on to the course. Troy held up his gun to demonstrate. "How much do you know about paint ball?"

Gabriella brought her gloved hand up to her goggles to adjust them. "How much do you know about Emily Bronte?"

"Point," Troy said with a smile. He came up close to her, "Right there, that tree, take a shot."

Gabriella held her gun up and pointed slowly, she counted to three, then she looked away and squeezed the trigger.

"That was probably the saddest attempt to shoot a tree with a harmless paint ball, that I've ever seen," Troy said with a laugh as pointed towards the tree. "Did you think that it was going to jump out at you?"

Gabriella tossed up her hands, "I'm not a violent person."

"You don't have to be, to shoot a paint ball."

Gabriella lifted the gun again, ready to take another shot.

"Okay, come here. You need direction." He pulled her closer then positioned himself behind her.

"Are you really using the 'let me help you learn something' move?" she groaned. "Tell me you do this with every girl you bring out here. This is a thing isn't it?"

"This isn't a move, Gabi, more like a mercy."

"Hey." She elbowed him in the stomach and he laughed.

"If I wanted to make a move, I'd do something like this." He put his hands on her waist, pulled her back against his chest, then leaned in close to her ear. "Hey baby, you need help learning how to work that piece." He said in a low, husky voice.

When she didn't respond he let out a sigh and stepped back, "What? Was that not good?"

"N-no-no" she unstiffened. "I'm okay. It was good. Let's get this over with."

Troy smiled, "Okay, so now the real lesson." His hands were on her waist again positioning her. "You just want to angle your body a little. Then you'll hold this up and…" he positioned her hands on the trigger. "Fingers here, no need to use you whole hand to squeeze he trigger just two fingers. Aim and-"

She took the shot and hit the tree dead on.

"That." He finished taking a step back. "Better."

"Better?" Gabriella lifted her goggles! "I hit it!" she yelled jumping up and down. When she turned around it was like she'd transformed into a totally new person, beaming and laughing. He stood there frozen as she did this little celebratory jig he'd never seen before.

He couldn't stop staring. He couldn't move, either, because what he really wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and kiss her. Hard.

 _Shit._ And double shit.

She spun around to face him, still laughing. "Ah come on, you think I hustled you?"

He watched for her a moment. "You're amazingly beautiful when you're happy."

That made her face, which had been glowing just seconds earlier, pale as she turned away.

"It's too late for that," Troy said quietly, "I already saw you. Happiness, sunshine and all. Can't just stuff it back in on me now."

She didn't say anything for a moment. She just put her goggles back on and lifted her gun, "ready?"

"For?"

She lifted her gun and Troy took off running.

Thirty minutes later Gabriella lifted her goggles as she threw herself back onto the stacks of hay, Troy falling beside her. He winced as he arched his back. "Shit, you got me pretty good."

"Don't be such a baby."

Troy huffed. "If I didn't think you were crazy hot right now. I'd totally shoot you in the ribs for payback."

"So what now you're saying that you _let_ me win?"

"There is no winning in paintball."

Gabriella sat up, hay sticking to her ponytail as she looked down at her vest. "I'm sorry I don't see much paint on me? I think that counts as a win."

Troy laughed as he reached up and pulled her down so she was on top of him her ponytail brushing the side of his face. His hands warm on her waist even through the paint ball gear. Her heart was beating so loud she was more than sure he could hear it.

"You're right, you kicked my ass." He laughed, "You can claim your prize now."

"Prize?" Gabriella said with a raised brow.

"You get to do whatever you want to me." He settled back into the hay making himself more comfortable. "Please don't be afraid to get rough with me. I can take it."

Gabriella let out a gasp as she smacking him in the chest. "You're such a pig."

Troy sat up following her as she went, she didn't have a chance to protest before his lips were on hers. Only this time it wasn't as innocent as the last time they shared a kiss. This time his lips parted and he pushed his tongue against hers, tasting like salt water with a hint of toothpaste. Her hands hooked on to his shoulders keeping herself anchored.

He slowly pulling her down and before she knew what was happening she was on top of him, all her softness trapped against his solid lean form. She didn't want to stop kissing him, because he was slowly becoming a drug she could see herself addicted too. Kissing him made her feel things she didn't know she'd been capable of. Kissing him made her want more, made her feel treasured. Like maybe this was what love felt like. Though she knew it sounded utterly ridiculous.

She'd never felt so much all at once. And at the same time this was so out of character! But she didn't care because she wanted him, because it felt right, as natural as breathing. God, could he kiss. A small sound came from her throat and Troy reacted to it, like an invitation.

When he pulled away she hovered over him for a moment. Staring down into blue eyes that seemed to be staring into her soul. "Why are you doing this?" she backed away from him.

"Doing what?" he said sounding annoyed.

"This?"

"Kissing you? Having fun with you? Are you seriously asking me why?"

"Yes," Gabriella said forcefully. "Because I'm not stupid. I'm not Cindy. And I'm not some TV character on some movie like _She's All That_ or _Pretty Woman_."

"Whoa," Troy said placing a hand on her arm. "What the hell is happening? Why am I suddenly Freddie Prince Jr.?"

Gabriella shrugged bringing a hand up to push some hair from her face. "I don't know what you're up too half the time."

"Hey," Troy said tapping on her arm gently. "Right now," He plucked a leaf out of her hair, "Right now my plan is to do things that make you want to hang out with me again tomorrow."

Gabriella let out laugh, "Oh. Well is that all?"

Troy smiled. "What about you?"

"I guess…maybe, I guess I'm just trying not to make an ass of myself."

 **Get your copy of The Reaper's Daughter available now on Amazon.**

Contrary to popular belief, serial killers aren't usually loners. In fact, many of history's most notorious murderers had spouses and children.

Eight-teen-year-old Emma Wolf is haunted by the victims of her father's crimes. She constantly feels like she'll never be part of this world, but just a spectator watching normal people go about their lives. She couldn't go back and make amends for her fathers crimes. She thought she had things figured out: join a few good causes, be a good girl, eat all her vegetables. Never lose control.

So when her aunt finds out she's been invited to join the kid's from her local church for a week-long trip to South Padre Island, she pushes Emma to go. Why else would she - the most socially awkward, fact spewing outcast - spend the first week of summer with a bunch of kids, who she has nothing in common with?

So much for not losing control.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: As an additional apology I am posting next week's chapter early. There will be a posting next Friday as usual. I will work extra hard this weekend to make sure that the timeline does not interfere with the next story.**_

Gabriella had her headsets in as she bought her laundry up from the basement. Tonight, like most night most of the house was empty. Ryan was in his room studying. Chad was in the kitchen eating left overs she set aside for him from earlier. Zeke and Jason where nowhere to be seen.

She'd made dinner earlier, she hadn't realized how much she missed cooking until she was in the kitchen making a pasta sauce for her noodles. Zeke and Jason had been there sitting at the counter top talking about one of their classes and how the professor had a lisp. It was nice. They were nice.

Being here was nice. Living with people. Having someone to talk to while she made dinner. Someone around to eat the leftovers. Nowadays everyone, even Ryan, recognized Troy and Gabriella as a couple. She was still Gabriella some mousy little new tutor that hung out in the library and he was still Troy the hottie bar tender on campus who pretended not to see girls throwing him inviting glances they thought she didn't see (which she did). But even the sleezy skeezes of the Greek life or bar scum thought they were a couple.

They also thought she was replaceable. That any day now Troy would realize his mistake and drop her. They thought they could break them up with short skirt, a coy glance, a well-executed hair flip. It was downright frustrating.

She sit at the bar sometimes while she studied, Taylor would always ridicule everyone who walked by the bar and went straight to back. She called it the wannabe parade, and no one was spared. "Look," she'd said last night nudging Gabriella's arm. "It's a Vicky secret outcast. Her skirt gets shorter every night, how long before she just comes in wearing a thong?"

Gabriella smiled at the thought as she came around the corner to the main staircase her bare feet quietly passing over the hardwood floor.

"Well, Jim. That was fantastic. I am so tired, I might have to go straight to bed after that." She giggled softly as she took to the stairs only pausing when she heard the front door opened and seen Troy letting himself in.

"Hey you," he said with a warm smile.

Gabriella shook her head as she motioned to her headset, "No problem, you call back anytime. Good night Jim."

Troy watched as she tapped the headset end button.

"Really? Do you think it's smart to be doing that in the hallway?" Troy said eyeing her laundry basket and then taking it from her hands.

"Ryan and Chad know about it," she waved as she followed behind him. "The only ones who don't know are Jason and Zeke."

"So what if I had been one of them."

"The call was technically done."

"That is _so_ not point."

Gabriella frowned, "What's the point?"

Troy made his way into her bedroom placing the basket on her bed and then sitting down next to it. He looked tired, but he smiled anyway. "The point is, I don't want my girl walking up and down the steps in her pajamas while moaning into the phone about some guy name Jim."

 _My girl._ The way he so casually called her his distracted her. "So the point is really about you."

"Gabriella," Troy raised a brow. "Do you want Jason and Zeke to know you're a phone sex operator?"

"Of course not."

"Then maybe, let's keep the phone sex within the confines of this room."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she reached inside her basket. She began to fold one of her t-shirts when she noticed him lean back onto her pillows and make himself more comfortable. "Last I checked, this wasn't your room."

"Don't remind me." He murmured as he closed his eyes.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "How did you end up living here anyway?"

"Worked with Mitch as an assistant coach my sophomore year. One of his old roommates graduated and moved out, I was living in a house with three deadbeats and I could afford the rent here. Mitch's was turning this place into a bachelor pad at the time."

"You make it sound like this is all Mitch's idea." She looked over to see one of his eyes pop open.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the reason Ryan's here, the reason Chad's here. The reason I'm here."

"Chad's the reason you're here."

"Because you allowed it."

"They didn't give me a choice."

"You had a choice. Still do." She focused on her laundry instead of him as he was now staring at her.

"Tomorrow their having a mixer," Troy said quietly. "It's a toga theme."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

"No one's going to be here. They're all going to be at that party."

Gabriella turned to put her pile of clothes away in her dresser. "Okay," she said putting things away. She probably had her back to him for all of twenty seconds. Then again for Troy he probably only needed five. When she turned around he was right there standing behind her.

"Can I ask you a something?"

She stopped in her tracks her body moving backwards so she was now leaning against the dresser.

"Do you really think I just go around kissing people all the time?" he asked.

"Sort of," Gabriella said. She tried to ignore how close he was, how his polo t-shirt fit him perfectly. Fitted. Tempting her to just place her hands on his chest and feel him. "You said it yourself, you have a reputation. Up until a month ago, I thought you were a man whore."

He smirked. "How could you think that? Have you seen me with other girls?"

"Yes."

He sighed as he brought a hand up to run through his hair. "But I was always flirting with _you_."

"You flirt with _everything_."

Troy's eyes widened and his lips pulled into a smile as he reach out a hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You done?" he motioned to her headset.

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm not ready to say good night yet." He said reaching up and removing her headset and tossing it onto the dresser behind her.

"Someone could walk in on us."

 _"Tomorrow no one will."_

She swallowed. That's why he was telling her about the party. "That's what makes me nervous."

"What if I promise not to touch you?"

Gabriella let out a huff, "You can't keep that promise."

"Okay fine, what if, I promise… to let you touch me first?"

"We'd never touch."

Troy slinked his arm around her waist. "Sweetheart," his voice was soft. "What exactly are we waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

Troy raised his brows, "I mean did you take an abstinence pledge?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No."

Troy nodded, she could see the wheels turning in his head. "Alright, what if I wasn't even talking about sex," he said. "We can take that off the table completely if it will make you feel better."

"Completely?"

"Until further discussion. If you knew that I wasn't pushing for that, if that wasn't even on the horizon, do you think you could relax and … maybe just let me touch you?"

"What kind of touching?" she asked looking down at his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Do you want me to show you on a doll?"

Gabriella let out a laugh as she leaned forward to catch her breath her hair fell over her shoulder and he smiled as he curled one of her strands around his finger.

"Touching," he said. "I want to touch you. Hold you. I want to sit right next to you even when there are other options."

She took a deep breath as she looked back at her open bedroom door. She shouldn't be so nervous. "I want to touch you, too."

"Yeah?"

She took a moment to think about her answer. "Yeah."

"What kind of touching?" he asked taking a step back and letting go of her waist.

Gabriella tilted her head, as she smiled. "Did you already give the operator your credit card number?"

Troy frowned. "Don't do that." His voice was stern and it caught her off guard.

Gabriella stilled not following as he took a seat on the edge of her bed. "I thought you said you didn't have a problem with what I did?"

"What you do isn't real," he said leaning forward and taking one of her hands. "When you're with them you're just playing a part." He pulled her into his lap and Gabriella went, willingly. "When you're with me, I get to see you in a way that they don't."

Her legs parted so she could be in his lap his hands wrapping around her waist and damn if it didn't feel like the best thing in the world.

"Hey,"

The voice made her jerk but Troy held her firmly in his lap as they both turned towards the doorway to see Zeke standing there with Sharpay. "Sup?"

"I'm gonna shut this," he smiled winking at Troy. Sharpay stood behind him waving with a friendly smile. They'd been seeing each other since last week.

"Hey Gabi!"

"Hi," she said uttered in mortification. She hated when people caught them around the house and Troy never made it easy on her either, always reaching for her, leaving kissing in his special spot right below her ear.

"Thanks man," Troy nodded and they watched as the door shut quietly, shutting them inside.

Troy hands shifted from her waist to her behind roaming open handedly over the curve of her bottom and closing over it with a firm grip.

Gabriella let out yelp as she reached behind and detached his hands. "Troy!" She said sternly.

He laughed as he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her from his lap bringing her to his side. "Okay, okay, I'll control myself. _For now_."

The way he said that last part made insides clench as she stared at him. Her memory raced with the words from the other night when he spoke into her ear. He was always so smug. So in control. And what was she? She was scared that he'd start touching her, and they that they wouldn't stop. She was scared that she wasn't ready to be that person yet. The person who doesn't stop.

 _What would Cindy do?_

"What?" he asked.

She tilted her head examining him. She did want to touch him. Cindy would touch him. Cindy would have his shirt off and on the floor by her bed by now. Did she want that? Did she want to be like Cindy? Something about Troy made her want to be.

Before she could stop herself she leaned forward covering his mouth with hers. Right. There was it was. This feeling. Kissing Troy. This feeling was slowly becoming one her favorite feelings in the world. She read about kisses all the time, all the books always made such a big deal out of the moment when someone parted their lips. But she was learning that in real life when you're actually kissing someone, it's hard to keep your mouth closed.

Troy hand came up to her chin gently caressing the skin there with the pad of his thumb.

She needed more. More of him.

She was back in his lap her hands on his shoulders as she positioned herself. She could feel him hard underneath her as she grinded against him a little shamelessly, because that was exactly what Cindy would do. Cindy would grind against him shamelessly and eagerly until he couldn't control himself. Until he was ripping her clothes off.

But she wasn't Cindy.

Gabriella's right hand came up into his hair her fingers shifting through his light brown locks. Catching his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sweetheart," Troy said once his lips were free. "That table… it's getting complicated."

Gabriella's lips were now on his neck kissing him softly. "It's not complicated."

"Really?" he said with a little laugh.

"Really," her hands moved to the hem of his shirt and she lifted it. "I control the table."

Troy inhaled sharply as he let her pull his shirt off. "Bring it on, badass."

There was a martial glint suddenly in her gaze. He realized at once that he'd made a mistake. He shouldn't have goaded her, shouldn't have teased her. He grinned. He should feel awful, but he didn't.

Gabriella's hands moved from his shoulders down to his pants. Her lips kissed his chest softly. Each touch a thought-shattering, dick-provoking caress. The ends of her hair grazed his skin as she moved lower. His nipples, his ribs, his belly button. Then, and though he'd been expecting it, looking forward to it, she still managed to pull a startled hiss from him when she took him in her hand.

The way her hair seemed to dangle around her face as she examined him. She blinked slowly as though she'd had a little too much to drink, then she licked her lips.

He'd made a tactical error, but pride would not let him back down. Besides, he was perversely looking forward to this little game.

She worked him up and down, slowly, tenderly, grazed the sides of his stiff shaft. "I've always wanted to do this," she told him, her voice foggy, sultry, that near-whisper that never failed to set him off. "Thinking about holding you, licking you-" she turned the thought into action, putting the entire length of his throbbing dick into her hot mouth.

"Shit" Troy gasped as his eyes widen, unable to look away from what she was doing.

She worked him up and down, chasing her hand with her mouth, pulling him deeper and deeper with each steady suck.

Troy gritted his teeth against the onslaught, locked his thighs to keep from pumping himself in and out of her mouth. He sat there still keeping his hands at his side. He knew it was her first time, he knew he had to control himself that much more. He closed his eyes as he listened to her greedy mouth, jerked breath her talented tongue until he thought for sure he'd explode.

"Gabriella," his voice was tight as he lifted a hand to lightly touch her shoulder. "Sweetheart, maybe you should stop."

Her eyes shifted up towards him as she took him deeper in his mouth and his mouth fell open in surprised gasp. The desire there. The way her brown eyes darkened like dark chocolate melted on strawberries.

"Gabriella," this time it was a whisper. His jaw clenched as he tried to hold out, "That's enough."

"Come Troy," she said stoking him with her hand. "I want you to."

He looked down and his gaze found hers. Saw wonder, need, happiness and something else, something just beyond his understanding. Sound receded once more and chest filled with a light, fluttery feeling he'd never experienced before. Something sharp and sweet and askin to awe.

Her mouth closed around him one more time as she began to bob up and down in his lap.

And in a moment of blind comprehending panic he realized what it was, he was falling in love with her. The idea momentarily paralyzed him. In love? He thought wildly.

Her pace quicken and Troy felt the spasms begin to take over as release began to shut down his body. He bucked beneath her unable to sit still. His head flew back and every muscle in his body went rigid.

"Fuck."

Gabriella shifted in her bed as she turned over to watch the man lying in her bed. He hadn't put his shirt back on. A smile came over her lips as she thought back to last night and how he fell completely apart from her touch.

She did that. Not Cindy.

She excused herself to the bathroom and when she came out he'd made himself more comfortable on her bed. She didn't even argue. She'd just grabbed her book and laid down next to him. They laid there for a while, her reading, him quietly laying there with his arm around her. She'd worried about his comfort. If his arm had fallen asleep, but anytime she went to move he'd simply use his other hand to bring her closer.

She knew she needed to get out bed. If she didn't leave and get some much needed perspective, she'd lose her tentative grasp on reality as she knew it.

Curiously though she watched as he slept. His breathing even as he laid there on his back. So peaceful. So soft. She read about men with hard chiseled chests. About the ripple of muscles and veins. Not that Troy didn't have them. He did. But he seemed soft. Nothing about him rippled or glistened. He was human. Her human.

Ridiculous? Probably. She was having feeling for Troy Bolton that simply defied reason when considering how long they knew each other.

Her eyes glanced up at the time and she saw it was a little past six in the morning. Reaching a hand over she lightly shifted the hair on his brow. He was so peaceful.

"Morning."

His voice made her jerk. "Hey," she said with a half-smile. _Great she been caught staring._

"Ever notice how sometimes getting out of bed just ruins the whole day?" he said lifting a hand to push back the hair from his forehead.

"I guess," she said shifting so she was on her back beside him.

Now they were both staring up at her ceiling. Quietly. Then he reached his hand down between them their fingers finding each other and interlocking. "I really like you."

The words took her by surprise.

"Don't feel obligated to say something back," he said quietly. "That wasn't my way of fishing. I was just letting you know how I feel."

"Oh," she said glancing over at him and finding him staring at the ceiling. Truth was, she thought she really liked him too.

He shifted onto his elbow and she moved to follow but he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not so fast."

Her heart slammed into her ribcage. "What do you mean?"

He leaned forward using his finger to move a strand of hair so that he could place a small kiss on the base of her neck. His lips were warm against her skin. He bent his head, found her mouth kissed her chastely before moving down to her cheek, her jaw, right below her ear. His beard tickled her skin, but his lips were so soft.

Her breath shuddered beneath him, a wordless gesture of praises and he smiled against her. God, he could kiss her forever. She'd probably die with a smile.

"You smell nice," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Like cinnamon and apples." Her belly shook as his fingers tugged at the hem of her shirt. "I wonder what you smell like here?" he asked.

Before she could respond he shifted then bent his head and ran the tip of his tongue around the rim of her belly button. Another shiver shook her.

Troy nudged her shirt up farther, treated a couple of ribs to the same treatment. She whimpered, arched her back up off the bed, begging for a kiss of another sort. Troy lifted up her body, drew the garment over her head, cast it aside with a careless flick of his wrist, then let his gaze drift over her womanly frame. Soft mounds, feminine belly, dainty waist. His mouth parched, then watered. The scent of cinnamon invaded his nostrils, curled around his senses and suddenly he was lost in it.

Leaning forward he fasten his mouth upon her breast over the bra. Gabriella arched again, pushing the tender globe further into his mouth. He hummed with pleasure. Her hands were up over her head clutching her pillow.

"Touch me," he said whispered.

Her hands untightened and she brought them over to his chest touching his skin. He lowered his mouth onto the other breast. Soon her hands were all over him, his back, his shoulders, in his hair. It was as if he'd tripped a secret button, one that sent her wild, and he found it inexplicably, incredibly, sexy.

He sucked harder, trailed his fingers over her belly, then took advantage of the extra room beneath her pajama waistband when another startled inhalation deflated her tummy.

She stilled, then squirmed when his fingers brushed her curls. She gasped and her hands came up to his shoulders. "Oh God."

"Troy," he corrected with a smile as he dragged a finger over her engorged clit.

"Ugh," she growled, rocking suggestively beneath him.

Troy scooted down between her legs and dragged her shorts and panties over hips. They joined her shirt on the floor. And damn if that imagine alone wasn't going to haunt him until the day he died.

After a shaky breath she met his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Troy arched a brow as he nudged her onto her back. "Saying good morning," he mumbled as he slid down her belly, parted her curls, then fastened his mouth onto her core.

She gasped, jerked beneath his mouth.

Troy lapped at the tiny nub hidden at the crest of her sex, then licked a trail farther down, and pushed his tongue deeply inside her, then flicked I as fast as he could. She bucked beneath him, cried out, but Troy refused to stop. He was determined to sip up her release and he wasn't moving out from between her legs until he'd lapped up every last drop of it. Just as she did the night before.

He continued to flutter his tongue inside her, then worked a finger against her clit. The sensations took over and she went wild. She bucked frantically beneath him, her head thrashed from side to side, arched off the bed. Every muscle in her body went rigid.

"Troy," she gasped.

He felt her spasm around his tongue, laved up every bit of the sweet release. When she settled he sat up and admired her. The pink exertion stained her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy, labored and she flung an arm over her forehead.

"That was…" she bit her lips as she looked away from him. "I've never done anything like that before."

Troy smiled as he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I have to go to class."

She nodded a small smile on her lips.

"When I get back, maybe we can get something to eat?"

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes." He smiled as he stood up from bed, "Gonna go shower," he said letting his eyes roam her body. "A very cold shower."

Gabriella smiled as she sat up pulling the covers over herself a little. And it was uselessly attempt. Her hair was tousled, her cheeks pink and he already knew she was naked underneath the covers. In fact, the hint of her pink bra strap over her shoulder made his mouth go dry and he had to clench his fist to stop himself from getting back into bed.

"Holy fuck your hot," he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. "You should come every morning; it looks good on you."

Her cheeks became an even darker shade of pink and he shook his head as he moved for the door. He had to get out of here before he was late for class.

Gabriella swallowed a sigh. Listening to guys tug on their dongs after she'd just had such an amazing back-clawing morning with Troy was not what she wanted to do at all, but there it was. Her job. Her extra income. Her dwindling student loan debt and more assurance that she could take care of herself. Sometimes being a rational, practical adult truly sucked.

"Oh yeah Craig," Gabriella moaned as she laid back on her bed letting out a breath letting her hair fall off the edge. "Right there, I like it just like that."

"You feel so good."

"So do you. I like it when you touch me there."

What did she like? Gabriella thought as she examined her nails. Would Troy show her? Would she let him? Would she like it? She shook her head. She had to hang on to some sort of perspective and the only way she knew how to do that was to reminder herself that whatever this thing with Troy was had an expiration date.

But did it have to?

"MMMMmmm" Gabriella said realizing she been quiet for a second. "I can't stand it; you feel so good. You're driving me crazy."

She rewarded with a rough grunt on the other line and she was relieved to have another call over. It had always been a quick way to make a buck, had never been anything more than a job, but now she was beginning to have some firsthand experience with the genuine article.

"Cindy you're an amazing girl."

"No, you're amazing Craig."

"I mean, it I don't know how I survived without you. I can't even nut anymore unless I'm looking at your photo and thinking about your sexy voice."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Seriously some people need to get out more.

"I know you probably think I pathetic."

"I don't think you're anything Craig," she said rolling onto her stomach. "I just want you to take care of yourself and remember that you're a standup guy. I bet if you gave it a real shot, all the girls would be lined up around the corner for you."

"No, there only one girl for me. It's you Cindy."

Her face fell. He didn't even know he was talking to a completely made up character. He was so caught up in this world she created for a quick buck that he fallen in love with nothing but a picture and voice.

"Have a good evening Craig, try to go out tonight. Take a shower and clean yourself up a little, who knows what will happen."

"Alright, if that's what you want I'll do it for you Cindy. Good night."

The line clicked and Gabriella let out a sigh. These calls were getting harder. Gabriella removed her headset thrilled that her three hours were over. She managed 15 calls. Not bad. She'd made 600 dollars. She swept her hair up and over her shoulder so it wasn't dangling off the side of the bed.

Just then there was a knock on her door. She let out a sigh and got up from her position on the bed. As soon as she unlocked the door and pulled it open she was greeted by Troy who held up the stopwatch app on his phone.

"Waited an extra two minutes just to be safe."

Earlier, after pancakes they sat at the kitchen table quietly reading. She wasn't sure what he was studying for and she didn't care. She just loved the fact that he was studying with her. That in the course of three weeks they had a routine. It was like pancakes. She never thought of herself as a pancake person before. Then again, no one had ever made her homemade pancakes. Gabriella raised a brow. Until Troy. It made her wonder if there would be pancakes even after all this was over.

"You were waiting?"

"I was."

"Why?"

Troy's smile grew, "God, you're beautiful. I know I've told you before, but I just can't say it enough. I look at you and … and sometimes I can't breathe."

Her heart warmed at the sincere compliment, along with other areas of her body. She looked down at his chin and his beard. It looked a little rougher than usual. She remembered this morning and how it felt when he used his tongue. At first she'd been mortified, then it scratched her then she'd forgotten all about it.

"Have you ever thought about shaving?"

Troy's brows shot up, "I do for special occasions."

"But are you found of the homeless man look?"

"This isn't homeless. It's charming." He said pointing to his bread

"It's itchy." She said quietly with a small smile.

Troy let out laugh, a deep one that filled the entire hall. His smile filled his eyes and she inhaled quickly at who beautiful he looked in her doorway. "You don't like it."

"I wouldn't say that," she pulled him into the room, leaving the door open behind them.

"Then what would you say?"

Gabriella smiled as she led him into her bathroom. "I'd say maybe we should try something different." She said grabbing a towel and couple of things from under the sink.

"What's the razor for? Should I be nervous?"

"A little fear never hurt anyone," she smiled as she measured him up. Troy was much taller, not so tall that she'd couldn't do this from where she was, but tall enough that she needed to leverage. Her eyes glanced around the bathroom.

"Gabi, what are we doing?" he said as he watched her try to lever herself up onto the bathroom vanity.

On the third try she propped up on the vanity counter top. Height no longer an issue.

"Come here," she said reaching for him and pulling him in-between her legs.

"Kinky."

"Shut up," she said as she reached for the shaving cream.

"What is that?"

"It's shaving cream."

"It's pink."

Gabriella raised a brow, "It's mixed with a moisturizer that will leave your skin feeling amazing."

"Does that smell like strawberries and cream?" he said squinting at the bottle.

Gabriella bought the bottle against her chest securely as she held onto it like a life line. "If you have plans tonight of putting those lips anywhere on my person, you'll get rid of that scruff."

Troy rolled his eyes as he dropped his head back then looked back at her with a small smile as he exhaled though his nose. "You really don't like it, do you?"

She waited.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Pouring some cream into her hands, she got a good lather going and spread it gently across his cheeks. "Who knows, maybe you have the face of a God under all that hair."

"But why chance such an epic reveal?"

She shook her head, rinsed her hands then filled a bowl with water, placing it at her side. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," he said immediately and she smiled.

She picked up a fresh shaver and shifted to get more comfortable. Troy's hands rested on her thighs, she didn't mind his touch so much anymore. In fact, just his touch made other parts of her body begin to heat up. "You ready?"

"Yep," he said.

"You're going to have to come a little closer."

"Like this?" Troy moved so he was only a hairsbreadth away.

Gabriella throat instantly went dry. "That's good."

She could make out his grin through the foam. He was such a cocky son of bitch.

"Listen, I've never done this before, so you're going to have to stay still."

"No movement, got it." Just as I was about to put to the razor to his cheek he smiled. "So bossy."

"Troy," she warned.

He stopped talking.

As she raised the blade to his skin, she let out a low breath. Her hand shook on the first stroke, leaving a long, untidy line of bare skin. She traced it with the tip of her finer, watching Troy's lids flutter. Silky smooth.

His reaction satisfied her in a way she couldn't explain. She never realized how intimate shaving could be.

"Well, never thought I'd see the day," Sharpay's voice came from the bathroom doorway.

Gabriella shook the razor into the bowl of water by her side. "Hey,"

"Gabriella, I think you might just be my spirit animal," she said crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Ha ha ha," Troy said still staying in his position. "Everyone laugh at my expense."

"Did he tell you about his beard challenge with sophomore year, he grew it as part of a bet with Mitch. After that the damn thing never left his face." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Troy asked.

"Gabi do you have some bobby pins. I'm gonna change into my toga but I wanted to pin my hair up."

Gabriella nodded, "There on my dresser."

"Thanks Troyella!"

She disappeared from the doorway and Gabriella went back to the task at hand. The second pass of the razor revealed more skin, the next even more. A glimpse of cheekbone. A hint of jaw. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but Troy wasn't making it easy. Despite his promise, he did move.

Barely, less than an inch, but it was enough. Troy swayed toward her every time she leaned in. it was like he couldn't help it.

Sort of like she couldn't help touching each patch of newly uncovered flesh.

She was close enough to count his eyelashes. There was something powerful about the way his eyes followed her every move. "So… a bet?"

Troy gave her a look.

"What did you bet?"

He smiled, "50 bucks that my beard could get me a date with Leslie Andrews. She had thing for it."

"Ew." Gabriella backed away. "Now I'm glad it's gone." She said leaning in for another swipe.

When she pulled away to clean off the blade he chuckled. "Admit it, part of you liked it too."

"I'm not that shallow." As soon as she said it she winced. "I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did." He said as she held the razor up to his other cheek. "I like that about you."

Gabriella eyes glanced up at his. There it was again. He'd said it this morning. _I really like you._ That wasn't something you said to someone you were planning to break up with soon. She swallowed.

"How're we going to do this anyway? The break up. I know you said I get to pick, but should we like do it in front of people or just stop seeing each other."

Troy couldn't say anything. She was being very cautious around his lips.

She turned and dipped the shaver into the bowl, shaking off the excess foam then when back to work and rambling.

"Are you going to break up with me? Or am I breaking up with you? Are we supposed to fight or not? We never really talked about it."

"Gabi," he murmured.

Noticing a small area that she missed, she tilted his head and placed the blade gently against his jaw.

"Gabi, I don't think we should break up."

She was so surprised her hand slipped, and he winced.

"Oh God," she said, grabbing the towel, dabbing at his cut. It was small, but those always hurt the most. "I'm so sorry, Troy. Are you alright?"

"It's fine." He covered her hands with his. "I use to cut myself shaving all the time. it's not the first and it won't be the last."

"Sorry." Pulling her hand away she let him wipe off the rest of the left over shaving cream. She couldn't have heard him right.

"What did you just say?" she almost whispered it. "Troy, you were the one who said this was only going to be for a month."

"I know." He laid the cloth aside.

"You said to give you one month. Those were _your words_."

"I remember."

"Well?" Gabriella eyes widen. "What changed?"

Troy's eyes locked with hers. "Do you like my hairless face?"

The question threw her. "It's not horrible."

"You're a terrible liar." Troy shook his head, gliding his hand across her cheek. "I don't think we should break up."

"You don't?"

"No."

Her voice was paper thin. "Why?"

"Well, the fake boyfriend thing has worked out pretty good so far. Don't you think?"

She couldn't speak as he leaned even closer.

"And there are some advantages."

Before she could ask what those were, his lips were on hers. Troy's fingers threaded into her hair, the other hand at her waist, his mouth warm, caressing. For all intents and purposes, her world had tilted on its axis, the sky had fallen and time stood still. The feel of his body pressed against hers had been painfully sweet, sinfully erotic… inexplicably _right._ She'd gone from semi aroused to full on wanton woman in a nanosecond.

He pulled away and she realized he'd stolen her breath.

"Troy," she gasped, eyes closed his forehead pressed against hers.

"Hey Gabi," Sharpay's voice rung out again and Gabriella instantly straighten out pulling away from him as much as she could.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to keep bugging but Tay is on her way and she's asking if you have any white bedsheets she can borrow. They didn't have any at Target."

Gabriella shifted as she looked over at Troy who had pulled away.

"Why don't you go deal with that and I'll finish this up," he said quietly.

"Okay." She said partially relieved to have an out from the situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: To all the wonderful and fabulous words of encouragement from last week, thank you SO much. It makes me extremely happy to hear how much you all enjoy reading my fan-fics. I love to write. I didn't get into this because I wanted to win awards or be the next J.K. Rowling. I wanted to have a conversation with the reader.**

 **This is my safe place. My books are more tailored, edited and marketed for a young adult crowd, my blogs are about the DIY publishing journey, but here, here I get to write about what I really want. Love stories.**

 **It's a lot of work maintaining a website, an indie publishing career, blogs, a full time job, a household, and keeping up with the fanfic writing. So I really do appreciate everyone's kind words and support. In the acknowledgments of my third book I wrote, "** **Thank you to all my online readers who encourage me to keep writing and assure me that my writing doesn't suck."**

 **I mean every word. I wouldn't be 15 years deep in this dream without you guys.**

 _I don't think we should break up._

Looking back at it all now the last few weeks seems to be a whirlwind. Phone calls. Ice cream. Study breaks. Pancakes? She was just trying to keep it together. The idea that Troy had an un-official  
"spot" on her body was enough to make her head spin.

Every time he touched her, God, every time he looked at her, she felt thrown. The way he'd been looking at her lately should've been criminal. It always seemed so easy for him to fake how he felt. Intimate glances, soft caresses, secret smiles.

 _I don't think we should break up._

"Why aren't you guys coming out tonight?"

Gabriella was caught off guard by the question.

"Yeah, you should come out with us." Sharpay adjust the tie around Taylor's waist. "We can totally make another toga for you out of the fitted sheet."

"We have plans actually," Troy said emerging from the bathroom.

"We do?" Gabriella said in wonder, running her eyes over his face.

"You shaved," Taylor said in shock.

He rolled his shoulder, and Gabriella felt the movement. "I did," he said looking back at Gabriella. "Did you want to go?"

She was still staring like an idiot, inspecting his smooth, hairless jaw line as if it was the eighth wonder of the world. She'd never imagined she'd ever see it this way, clean, strong, and angular. Hands down it was the best jaw she'd ever seen.

"Gabriella?"

She swallowed. "I'm okay."

"Well, I'm gonna go wash this flower stuff off my face." he came over to where she was sitting on the bed and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "See you in a bit."

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt the absence of his kiss. It was cold where his lips had been.

"You two are sickeningly cute, aren't you?" Sharpay said as checked her hair in the mirror.

Gabriella's eyes opened as she looked over at the two girls in her room. "I'm sorry?"

Taylor laughed she walked away from the mirror and over to Gabriella and sat down beside her. "You make him happy. In my book, you're already cool."

Later that night Gabriella sat in Troy's passenger seat starting out the windshield. She didn't know where they were going. She really hadn't asked. She'd put on a pair of fitted jeans, a black tank top and toss on her favorite red flannel button up. She'd attempted to fuss with her hair, she braided it, left it down, and finally settled on her never fail ponytail.

"You're quiet. How's my girl tonight?"

 _My girl._ There it was. Those words again. Everything that had been happening seem to hit her at full force. "How do you do that?" she asked turning a little in her seat to face him. It was almost impossible to think with him this close.

"Do what?" he said giving her a side glance before looking back at the road.

"That?" she gestured to his face, "all this stuff about me being your girl. No one's around. It's just us you know. Why the act?"

"Gabi," he said, "you are my girl."

She waited for him to explain, but he didn't. Instead he reached out and took her hand bringing it up to his lips and placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

She _loved_ it when he did that. She didn't know what that meant, wasn't sure she wanted to.

They pulled into a driveway and Gabriella eyed the house it belong too. It was a beautiful single family home. A set of oversized picture windows span the entire front of home. It was straight out of a movie. "Who lives here?"

"My parents."

Her eyes widened. "You're what?"

"They invited us to dinner tonight."

Gabriella mouth fell open and then she looked down at her clothes. "Oh my god, I wearing my flannel shirt."

"I like your flannel shirt."

"Why am I meeting you're parents?" Her voice was panicked as she began working the button of her shirt. The least she could do was button up her top. Hopefully no one would notice the third button was missing. _Oh God._

His chuckled filled the car and he reached over to stop her hands. "Why are you buttoning that thing up, it's missing like two buttons."

"I can't believe you bought me to your parents' house and didn't tell me."

"Because they're going to love you. No matter how many buttons you're shirt has."

Gabriella mouth fell open but before she could demand that they turn around and he take her back home he was out of the car and heading over to her side. No, no, no, no.

Her door open and she stood still. "I've never met parents before."

"Sure you have, Professor Ryker has three boys."

"Troy, I'm a phone sex operator."

"And tonight you're a telemarketer," he reached for hand and pulled her out of the car. "Don't stress they're cool."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I think you're gonna be just fine."

When they got to the door she had no idea what was loud. The doorbell or her rapid heartbeat. She quickly rank her fingers through her hair taming any fly aways, but not entirely sure if she'd made it better or worst. With no time to spare, the door swung open and an older boy looking a lot like Troy but with darker hair and more defined bone structure stood there.

"About time you showed."

"It's a forty-five minute drive," Troy chuckled as he placed a hand on the small of Gabriella's back. "Gabriella this is my older brother Michael."

"Older and wiser brother," Michael held out his hand for her to take.

 _Brother?_ "You have a brother."

"Ah, disappointed you missed out on the options?" Michael smiled. "Don't worry, it's not too late."

Troy grunted. "Oh, there are no options." Troy said with smirk as he led them inside.

She made her way into the house and was instantly overwhelmed. Two other boys sporting blue eyes and dirty blond hair ran through the entry way. _Twins._ He had siblings. Why didn't she know this? And that seemed to be just the start of things she didn't know.

"Jeff and Jacob," Troy pointed at each one.

"Troy! You shaved!" A teenage girl shouted as she ran in from another room, her arms wrapped around him tightly and he hugged her back the same.

"Alright, alright," An older man came through the hallway with a tray off food. "Everyone settle down and not crowd him all at once." His eyes widen when he spotted her, but he recovered quickly. "You must be the girl he talks about."

"Dad," Troy frown as he motioned to Gabriella. "In the room."

"Sorry," his dad winced, "I'm not as hip as I once was."

Troy smiled as he let go of the younger girl who was hanging onto him possessively. "Everyone this is Gabriella. She's really nice and I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" The girl asked giving Gabriella a sideways glance.

"Gabriella this is Rachel," Troy smiled and placed a gentle hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "And yes, she is my girlfriend."

Everyone was beginning to move towards the living room and Gabriella remain in place. Troy hung behind leaning in questioningly. "What's up?"

"I'm waiting for the rest of them," she said with wide eyes looking at the staircase. "Seriously, I think I found the lost the Russian circus and they've been hiding in this house."

Troy laughed, "It's just the five of us."

 _"Just."_ The jabs kept coming.

Once they were in the living room she couldn't help but feel surrounded as they sat on the loveseat. The home was nicely decorated and it looked so lived in and loved. Pictures covered the mantle. The coffee table and coasters with the family pictures on them. The whole place just retained a comforting sense of warmth, a cozy ambiance that made her honey-I'm-home fantasy the one she normally ignored, zoom into technicolor focus.

"So Gabi is he a good kisser?" Michael asked as he fell into a single seat.

Her cheeks heated as the room busted into laughter.

"Hey now-" Troy started raising his hands.

"He's magnificent."

Troy turned his eyes wide. That made her smile.

"I like her," the older man, who was seated on an ottoman, reached out his hand with a halfcocked smile, instantly reminding Gabriella of the first time she'd ever seen Troy smile. "My name is Jack, I'm Troy's dad."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucile," a woman voice came from the door way as she came in with sandwiches. "Troy's mom, oh my, you're so pretty." She set the food on the coffee table and she took a seat on the ottoman next to her husband. "Tell me what are you studying Gabriella?"

"You know my name?"

"Troy talks about you all the time," she smiled.

"Mom," he said with a laugh.

Gabriella made a face. _He talked to his mom about her._ "Well, I want to someday teach literature."

"Oh how cute," His mother placed a hand on her chest. "You both want to teach."

 _Teach._ Gabriella raised a brow.

"History," Troy said answering her silent question. "We've been tutoring at the rec center, just recently got her to volunteer."

"That's really good," Jack nodded as he reached for sandwich, "Have you thought about being a teacher's assistant? Troy's been doing it for one of his senior classes and I think it's a fantastic idea."

"I've applied."

"It's awesome, Professor Stetson has been going over his lesson planning with me and I've been getting a lot form it." Troy leaned back in his seat comfortably. "He also has me reconsidering if grade school might be a better fit."

"You want to teach grade school?" Gabriella couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"Troy's always been good with kids, he's babysits all the time. Even in high school he'd volunteer to be a camp counselor," his mother said casually as she offered Gabriella a sandwich.

"Yeah, I like kids. I thought, I would probably aim for middle school," He smiled at her, the grin equally boyish and sexy, endearingly hot.

Whether it was the offhanded way he shared his insight, his surprising respect for teaching, or the respect for the tradition itself –Gabriella didn't know, but her heart inexplicably brightened all the same. The frightening realization that she could oh so easily fall for this guy penetrated her mushy brain and sent a dart of uncomfortable panic right into her overly warm heart.

After a few more questions, she visibly relaxed. Enough so that she barely noticed when he took her hand. And there he was sitting there in his parent's living room extremely pleased with himself because he was holding her hand. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly her tiny hand fit into his.

She was the type of girl parents loved. He groaned inwardly, remembering how thrilled they seemed to meet her. He just hope they hadn't embarrassed him too much.

Those melted chocolate eyes of hers danced as she laughed and the corner of her mouth had tucked into a grin that him alternately want to suckle her bottom lip. There was just something positively adorable, not to mention sexy, about the way her hair curled gently at the bottom.

Recognizing their shared characteristics in her made his chest tingle with a pleased warmth, and his belly clench with another jolt of desire. He recognized the super-sized attraction between them. Even if she was reluctant to admit to the curiously strong emotions given the short length of time they'd know each other.

"She's a keeper." Dad raised his eyebrows at me.

He didn't have to look over at Gabriella to know that she was blushing. Rachel was reading Jane Austen for her English AP class and two had been talking in circles for the last ten minutes about a man named Rochester.

"So how did you two meet?" his mother asked the question as she settled against his father. "Because I have to tell you, Gabriella. He never brings girls home."

"Not since Patty," Rachel spoke up.

"Right here guys," Troy reminded them all.

"Who is Patty?" Gabriella asked no one specifically. Jeff had climbed on to the sofa to sit on her lap making Gabriella let go of his hand. He'd never been more jealous of his ten year old brother.

"An eighth grade crush," Michael chuckled as he flipped out his phoned and scrolled through a few messages.

Troy rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Gabriella who was admiring an X-Men action figure Jeff was showing her. "She moved into the house, she stole my room, and as much as I tried to hate her … I just couldn't."

"She _stole_ your room." Rachel brows raised as she seemed more interested in the story.

"I did not." Gabriella shifted around Jeff so she could glare at him.

Troy made face as he smiled at her. "You totally did." She didn't know the half of it.

Later that evening when they were back in the car and on way back to the house Gabriella shifted in her seat, "how come you've never told me about your family before?"

"You've never really asked about it," he shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road even though he could feel her eyes on him.

"I feel like you're a completely different person now."

He laughed, "Why?"

"You just seem different."

Troy shook his head as he risked a glance in her direction she sitting in his passenger seat. The skin beneath her left ear exposed to him. Taunting him. He wanted her. Had to have her. It was more than mere attraction, more than exaggerated sexual chemistry. It was as though she'd unwittily tapped into a secret power supply. He felt energized, brighter, bigger and better when he was with her. Troy let out shaky breath.

Powerful stuff.

There were a million little things that made her beautiful. The sweet curve of her cheek, the smooth arc of her brow, even the delicate skin at her temple. He knew she'd undoubtedly look at herself and find flaws, women typically did, being women, but if she could just see herself the way he did… well, there'd simply be no question.

"I like your mom."

"Lots of people do, she has that effect on people," Troy smiled. "You have that effect on people too, you know."

Gabriella huff, "People don't like me."

"I like you."

She shifted in her seat. Troy thought about earlier when he'd been waiting outside her bedroom door all but holding himself back from breaking it down. He wasn't sure when it happened. He hadn't even noticed it until he started the stop watch. He knew what he said before. He knew he had no right to feel how he did. Still, he couldn't help it. He didn't want her having phone sex with anyone but him. Selfish? Unrealistic? Yes, but he didn't care.

The idea of her talking to another guy the way that she'd talked to him, _even pretending_ , set his teeth on edge and made a red haze swim in front of his eyes.

"I like you too."

In a knee jerk reaction the came to a stop and he immediately check the road behind them to find it just as deserted as it had been five minutes ago.

"What happened?" she jerked forward checking the road.

"Say it again."

Her eyes shifted from the road then back to him. "What?"

"What you just said," he lowered his voice. "Say it again."

"I like you too?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him a little lost for words obviously. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

"You can't just stop the car in the of the road for no-"

His hand reached out tilting her chin up as he leaned over to cover her lips with his. He made a mental note that the next time he was in her bathroom, he'd get down to bottom of this apple cinnamon smell. He could smell it in her hair, and taste it on her skin. Like a fireball shot. She was warm and if he stood close enough she left him feeling dizzy.

"The first time I saw you in this," Troy fingered her flannel shirt. "I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"Is that right?" she whispered.

He nodded. "And I thought I wanted you _then_."

"And _now?_ " her eyes shot back to his face.

"I want you." He said in low voice, "All the time, like I can't get enough."

"Oh." She sucked in a shaky breath.

He pushed the door shut behind her and closed the small gap between them, his handsome, strained face leaning in towards hers. If she had thought about it, Gabriella would have expected him to be slow and gentle at first. She thought that maybe he might ease them into this, since it would be the first time they were together, and she was entirely new to this.

But his mouth and hands were immediately hot, hungry, and needy and as he moved his mouth roughly over hers he clutched at her almost painfully. And somehow, it was exactly what she wanted. She responded, feeling an answering hunger spring up in her own body. She pressed herself against him, clawed at his back, and opened her mouth to his seeking tongue.

When he finally lowered his lips from her mouth to her neck, Gabriella was breathless and unsteady. Gasping, she heard herself whispering, "Troy please." Her heart was drumming painfully, and she thought she could feel an answering rhythm from him as her breast were pressed into his chest so tightly. She kicked off her shoes.

With a throaty sound, he lifted her up by her butt until she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Do you know how many times I've fantasied about this?"

"Carrying me to bed?" Gabriella smiled, "I'm touched."

Troy smiled wickedly. "Not nearly as much as you're about to be."

He lowered her onto the bed, and she pulled him down on top of her. She wanted to feel his weight, his heat, as much of his touch as she could get.

His kiss was so smooth, so warm, and so soft. She never wanted him to grow back that stupid beard. His hands slid underneath her flannel top sliding it off her shoulders. He sat up and she followed and he quickly helped her out of her flannel then out of shirt. He raised his brow when he noticed her bra clasped in the front.

"I like the way you dress."

"Really, I thought I was too Wreck it Ralph?"

He chuckled as he undid the clasped and then stared hotly at her naked breast for a moment before he leaned down to take one in his mouth.

It felt so god she cried out. And then she credit out again when he nipped her nipple with his teeth. She held his head down against her chest so he wouldn't stop teasing and suckling. She didn't care if it made her look eager. Nothing had ever felt so good in her life.

He worked on her breasts until she was almost sobbing with need and pleasure. Then she moaned in relief when he began undoing her pants. She arched up as he pulled her pants over her hips her panties going with them. She was now completely naked in front of him and she couldn't get enough of the hot, possessive look in his eyes.

"Your turn," she said motioning towards his own clothing.

With a smile he removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. "Let's focus on you for now."

She gulped as he lifted her lower body to the edge of bed and hooked her legs around his shoulders so his mouth was positioned at her entrance. Their eyes met for a long moment before he winked and dropped down, his mouth covering her intimately.

She was so far gone she could only take a few seconds of his tongue teasing her clit, sliding inside her, beside her body started to shake with a helpless orgasm.

"Troy," she gasped.

"That's right," he murmured, still nuzzling her intimately as the spasms worked themselves through her.

She was gasping loudly, her arms above her head gripping desperately at her pillow. "Troy, please." Her legs were still hooked over his shoulder, and his mouth was still in position. "I need more."

"I'll give you anything you want, baby. You know I will."

He leaned forward enough to circle her clit with his tongue, and she cried out loudly in response to the sensations that erupted from his touch.

He worked her over until she was climaxing again, sobbing out how good it felt, how much she needed him to make her come like this. Then he changed their positions so he could slide two fingers inside her. She was wet and pliant, and he pumped his fingers and sucked at her clit until her body shuddered again.

She was limp and panting helplessly when he finally lifted his head and lowered her legs and hips back onto the bed. Her cheeks were blazing, and a deep throbbing hadn't yet been satisfied inside her.

Troy kissed his way back up her body, she was so overwhelmed she couldn't move, and Troy reached up to unclasped her hands from the pillow she had clutched in her hands and wrapped them around him instead.

"You still good with this?" he asked ducking to meet her eyes. "We can stop right now."

She stared down at him hungrily, forgetting that he'd asked her a question. Looking back up, she met his gaze. "I want to feel you inside me."

Troy nodded as he reached for the condom he'd put down earlier. He pulled away so he was sitting up and away from her as he rolled the condom on over his shaft.

She was going to have sex. With her boyfriend. For the first time.

She was going to have sex with Troy.

She closed her eyes to momentarily process this shift. When she opened them Troy was watching her. His eyes seemed amused.

"Something wrong?"

"You're the one who's done this before. I hope you know what happens next."

He released a short burst of amusement, moving over her, his body fitting against hers in a way that felt strangely natural.

He entered her slowly, carefully, his hands shaking slightly as he lined himself up. He felt big and firm and too tight, but her body stretched and moved to accommodate him.

She'd always heard it might hurt, but it didn't. Not really. It was just so tight she was panting loudly in response.

Troy had his eyes squeezed shut, and she suddenly realized that he was trying to retain his control and she waited silently, without moving, until he opened his eyes and gazed down at her.

"Okay?" he asked briefly, a battle going on in his eyes.

"Yeah.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Kind of uncomfortable." She took a deep breath. "It will get better." She rocked her hips up into him a little, testing out the sensations."

"Tell me when you're ready," he said thickly, turning his head as he struggled to control himself.

"I'm ready," she said, feelings adjusting so that, while still a little uncomfortable, there was something else compelling her to move.

He started to thrust, trying so hard to remain slow and steady that he was actually shaking a little. She pumped her hips up to meet him every time he sank deep into her, and it took a minute or two or them to establish a rhythm.

"Yeah," she breath, when they started to move in sync. "That's feels good. I like it."

He made a huffing sound, his hot eyes never leaving her face.

She felt little bursts of pleasure with each stroke, and her body began to tune itself into their pattern. Soon her motion was instinctive, automatic and innate drive toward release and completion. She suddenly wondered if maybe she'd even be able to come again.

She just needed a little more time.

But time was something that Troy didn't have. He was almost sweating profusely, and his eyes were almost glazed over in his struggle to not lose control. "Gabriella…"

"It's okay," She nodded, "Let go."

She wasn't really sure if he made a conscious decision in response to her wards or if he simply lost the remaining shreds of his control. But the steady rhythm fell apart, and he started driving into her harder, faster.

Little whimpers started forcing their way from her throat, but they were from pleasure as much as from effort. It was still good.

It was more than good watching Troy's face as her body moved with his. She saw how much he was lost in his need, thrilled at the reality of it. She was doing that to him.

"Gabriella," Troy lower himself his forearms coming underneath her neck. The he adjusted his knees, so he could get more leverage to thrust.

"Don't hold back," she choked, feeling an orgasm starting to build but knowing they weren't going slow enough for it to come. Instead she clutched at his back, loving how real and solid he felt under her hands. "I want you to come."

Her whole body was jostled by the momentum of every thrust, and the bed beneath them was squeaking just a little.

He let out a frustrated groan and tried to slow himself down, but she tightened around him purposefully until he fell out of rhythm. His eyes were closed again and his incoherent grunts were hot and primitive.

Gabriella had never felt so powerful. So desired. So needed she shuddered with delight, from the impact of this knowledge as much as from the friction inside her. "It feels so good Troy," she gasped. "Just like that, right there."

He groaned, he gave a few final pushes inside her, then bit out her name as he froze with his climax then she felt the tighter spasms of his release inside her. Saw raw naked pleasure replace the frustrated hunger and effort on his face.

Then he collapsed on top of her when the contractions finally ceased, the whole weight of his body all at once pushing her into the mattress. It was a little uncomfortable, but it also felt good. She tightens her arms around him and held him as close to her as she could make him.

"New rule," he groaned as he lifted himself up and flopped down beside her, "You don't get hustle the teacher."

Gabriella shifted as she looked over at him. "Hustle?"

"That was unfair."

"How?"

"You talk dirty."

Gabriella eyes widen. "I did not." She was mortified as she quickly reviewed everything she'd just said.

"Yeah. That's feels good. I like it. I want you to come. Just like that, right there." Troy reached down to remove the condom. "You seriously have no idea how hot that is."

"I do not talk dirty."

Troy laughed as tied the condom and got up to dispose of it. "I never said I didn't like it, and from that performance… neither do you."

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something then stopped. Oh God. She was smiling, unknowingly her lips were pulled into a wicked smile. She talked dirty. Her.

He was back just as quickly as he disappeared into the bathroom, only now she heard the shower running.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Gabriella looked up at him curiously. "Do you really think I'm sexy?"

Troy mouth opened at the same time his brows shot up, "Baby, after what we just did, how could you not think that."

Gabriella shrugged, "No one's ever treated me like you do before, and to be honest I never know if your pretending or not."

Troy let out a breath as he sunk down onto the mattress beside her. He reached out, slid a finger down the slope of her cheek. "I don't know what it is about you, but… you just do it for me." His eyes were warm and sticky, drawing her to him. "I think about you all the time. I've been fascinated by you from the first moment I heard your voice." He paused for a moment as he as admired her features. "There's a level of intensity, of trust that I can't explain, that I want to explore. If I'm scaring you, then I'm sorry. That's not my intention. I just want you to know how I feel, that this is not some wild-wind fling. I want to spend time with you, see where this goes." He shrugged lightly and offered another smile. "I also want you to stop having phone sex with other guys. I know I don't have a right, that it sounds presumptuous and bossy." He blew out a breath. "But there it is. I can't help it. The very idea makes me want to put my fist through a wall. And no, I'm not sure when that changed, but it did."

Her mouth opened, she wanted to say something back. _Wow_ , Gabriella thought, literally blown away. She was touched, thrilled, ecstatic and flattered all at once. She was surprised at his honesty. Though really she had no reason to be. Everything about their relationship had been astonishingly frank.

His smile slipped a little. "Come on Gabriella, say something."

Gabriella cleared her throat, did her best to search for the right words. Finally, she found one that would sum everything he'd said up nicely, and which neatly avoid the phone sex issue. She felt her lips from a tentative smile, traced his heartbreakingly handsome face with her gaze. A small flame of hope lit inside her. "Ditto."

 **The Reaper's Daughter is available on Apple iBook Store, Amazon, Kobo and paperback**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ditto._

He placed crate of glasses by the sink. His mind swirling with ten new questions after another. _What the fuck did ditto mean?_ Granted he didn't know what he'd been expecting that night, but Troy knew better than to press her. Things were going too damned great and he didn't want to do anything to rock the boat. He couldn't risk it.

Instead he'd just have to… adjust.

 _Ditto._

Troy took a drink order and kept moving he had too. Anything to get his mind off this _adjusting crap._ He was Troy _Freaking_ Bolton, he made decisions, and everyone else fell in line. Now he suddenly standing here trying to interpret the meaning of _Ditto_.

Nevertheless, to be more accommodating, because he was such a sweet person and had no ulterior motive hidden in his selfish little heart, he hadn't slept in his own room for a full night all week. He spent every night that she asked, with her.

To his own mortification, he'd even waited with bated breath every evening to see if she'd invited him to stay. She was always happy to share her bed, just not always for the whole night. It made him wonder about her hotline. If anything he had said that night would make a difference.

Troy hadn't actually seen the headset in question. It use to always be on her night stand, only lately it had gone missing. Reason told him that he shouldn't care about what she did, or even who she did it with for that matter. He knew that she merely talked guys through phone sex, he'd see here do it and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she hadn't gotten one iota of sexual gratification from that conversation with Sam. She been folding her laundry, of all things.

Even knowing that, Troy still hated the idea of her talking, that way, to another guy. It made his brain cramp. So when he noticed the headsets disappearance he decided she'd quit.

You could drive a truck through the hole in that shaky self-serving deduction, but until he had proof otherwise, he fully planned to delude himself.

Troy slide the drink across the bar with a little bit more force than necessary.

"Hey, watch it."

"Sorry about that," Troy said sincerely as we wiped the counter.

Turning to around he spotted her coming into the bar with bag slung over her shoulder, Ryan following closely behind as they both went back and forth about something. She'd twisted her long hair into a big, messy bun and had anchored it to the back of her head with a couple of chopsticks. Troy frowned. At least, he supposed they were chopsticks, but who the hell knew? He didn't keep up with women's hair fashion. All he knew was that he loved her hair. He let go of an unsteady breath.

"Troy?" Sharpay said, her exasperated tone indicating that she'd been unsuccessfully trying to get his attention. "Hey," she waved a hand in his face.

He blinked. "Sorry, did you need something?" he said turning his attention to Sharpay.

"Ice?" her eyes twinkled with humor, "Come on Loverboy wake up."

"On it." He began heading towards the back.

Gabriella watched him disappear into the back room. "What the hell am I going to do?" she said setting her things down on top of the bar. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I canceled the phone line and at the end of the month that's it. I'm officially out of business. I'll be jobless. Unemployed. A staggering college statistic."

She was also flooded with relief. She'd made it a point to hide it from him, which she knew in her heart of hearts was wrong. Did she need the money? Yes. She could list a dozen plausible reasons why she could keep it, but only one reason to let it go. Troy.

And that one reason was enough.

Which was why she called the phone company the next morning and arranged to have the live disconnected at the end of the month. It was paid for until then. Might as well see it to the end.

Ryan rolled his eyes and gave her a big sigh, "you're going to get another job. We can get a paper tomorrow and start circling things that look promising."

"I know. It's just so weird."

"Well," Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "It's probably for the best that you get out now before you become jaded."

Her mind fluttered back to Hayden. He'd been a perfectly innocent guy and she immediately accused him of having a perversion. There had to be one. After all they all wanted something. There were days when she cringed when she heard her phone ring. Sometimes, even on the most basic calls, she would catch herself rolling her eyes and getting queasy. It was already starting to trickle into her real life.

She didn't want to feel that way about Troy.

Ryan shifted in his stool. "What did I say?"

Gabriella shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm good."

Taylor came up to them with severing tray. "Here you go, Ice tea and cheese sticks."

"Love you Tay," Gabriella called out as she looked back at the cheese sticks with desire. "What am I going to do when I can't afford these."

"Um, you ask your boyfriend to buy them for you?" Ryan laughed as he picked one up and dipped it in the sauce.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay fine, I'll admit it. I may be having a bit of an episode." She picked up her own cheese stick and dipped it.

It was heaven.

"That's my girl." Ryan winked in her direction before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I was your girl?" Sharpay said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"There is plenty of me to go around," Ryan said reaching for a napkin to dab at his chin.

Everyone chuckled for a while. And Gabriella felt some of the stress roll off her shoulders. After a moment Gabriella settled only to catch sight of Troy as he emerged from the back room with a two bags of ice. She watched has he emptied them into the big tub they had for ice and she felt a deep appreciation for his arms.

When he finished up he came over and Gabriella felt a warmth spread on her cheeks because she been caught staring. Ryan was still distracted with his sister as they caught up on all things Zeke, which from what she could hear walking past his room the other night seem to be going just fine.

"Hey." She heard herself say.

"Hey beautiful," Troy said leaning across the bar to place a quick kiss on her cheek. "You just can't get enough of me huh?"

"I was hungry." Gabriella smiled. "Cheese stick?"

Troy smiled as he reached for one and took a bite.

Gabriella made a face. "You'll dip Doritos in sour cream but you don't dip your cheese sticks?"

Troy shook his head, "I like my cheese, pure. Just like my woman." He said the last part with wicked grin.

"Oh shut up."

"You shut up," he teased with a playful smirk.

"Make me."

"I will," Troy leaned forward on his elbows. "But you might moan a little."

That made her cheeks burn. _Damn him._ For all intents and purposes, he might as well have placed a zillion kisses all over her body. Without warning that suffocating feeling blind-sided her and in an instant she turned on.

"Break it up you two," Sharpay placed her hand on the counter top. "I got an order of three drafts from the table in the back."

Troy popped the last of the cheese stick into his mouth with a wickedly knowing grin. "Coming right up."

Gabriella smiled as he made his way back over to his station and began filling the order. Simply being with him, feeling him unexpectedly sliding his hand into hers, or a tender kiss on her cheek, not to mention those more intimate moments.

At some point, and she didn't know when precisely, she'd fallen head over heels in love with him.

She knew that he didn't understand her reluctance, knew that he'd compromised by coming and spending the night with her, but Gabriella also knew that one night in his bed would be all it took for her to be firmly, irrevocably, attached to him and that happily ever after dream that had become brighter and brighter with every moment she spent with him.

"So you, him, his parents" Ryan said turning his attention back to Gabriella as his sister walked off with a tray. "Tell me all about it."

Gabriella smiled. "His family is amazing. Did you know he's one of five siblings?"

"Something like that, I know there are twins. He has pictures in his room." Ryan inched his stool closer to her. "Please, please tell me you got some gay vibes in that house from his brother. His father even? I'm not above home wrecking for my happiness!"

Gabriella let out a laugh, "No his parents are happily married and his brother is as straight ever."

"Damn it," Ryan clenched his fist in the air. "Please tell me he has a flaw. A third nipple, webbed feet, a crooked penis."

She felt her cheeks go red. Gabriella bit down on her bottom lips as she smiled and shook her head. If Troy did have any physical flaws she'd have found them by now. She let him make love to her, she relished every second that they spent together, and then after he left she would step back into reality, back to her lonely bed and … phone sex.

"He snores," she said even though she was still smiling fondly. She loved listening to him snore.

Ryan huffed. "Well, damn. What an inconsiderate son of a bitch?"

They both broke out into a fit a laughter again.

Troy's eyes shifted towards the end of the bar, and everything around her faded into insignificance, and he wanted her so desperately that he honestly thought his reason might completely snap and he's make the monumental error of devouring her right now, in public.

She caught him staring, the tentative smile she wore faded and he had the pleasure of watching those chocolate brown eyes darken into a melted milky Hershey delight. Her lids drooped, presumably under the weight of desire, and whether the move was intentional or not, he couldn't really say, but that small tongue, the very one that had locked his loins in a fiery pit of hell, peeked out. Gliding slowly over that ripe bottom lip.

He was hard. Not semi-aroused, or mildly turned on. No. he was granite hard.

He watched as she got up from the stool and excused herself. Once she walked past him and down the hall, Troy squeezed his eyes tightly shut and uttered a sizzling slur. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with curiously shaky fingers and made a valiant effort to get himself under control.

He had to get a grip. He had to just-

His cell phone chirped. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

 **You can't look at me like that, Troy, especially in public. It … does things to me.**

Troy raised a brow as he darted a look over his shoulder. His heart rate kicked into overdrive.

 **I'm sorry.**

Shit. He let out a breath and his phone chirped again.

 **You should be.**

Another message appeared.

 **When you look at me like that, like you want to eat me up, devour me… you make me want to touch myself… make me want to touch you.**

Troy re-read the message twice before responding.

 **Yeah, well watching you lick your lips is particularly provoking, too. In fact, I almost dragged you back behind this bar.**

"Jack and coke."

Troy jerked as he looked up at the customer and nodded, quickly grabbing a tumbler and filling the order. His phone buzzed and as soon as he exchanged the cash for the drink he picked his phone up.

 **Are you telling me that you've got a hard on? Right now? Right this very minute?**

He chuckled and tapped the bar. "Tay I'm on break!"

"Alright," she called over her shoulder.

Troy lifted the phone to his ear as he started making his way to the back.

"Yes," she murmured, her voice a low throaty purr that instantly hissed through his blood.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He was past caring about control or anything else for that matter. He just wanted her. Had to have her. Right now. "Where are you."

A beat slid to three and he listened to the thin, unsteady rasp of her breathing. "I _think_ you should come back here."

Troy stopped in front of the woman's bathroom door and lightly knocked. A startled gasp sounded in his ear and he smiled. "I _think_ you should open the door."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as her gaze flew to the door. She barely resisted the urge to squeal. It was crazy, what they were about to do. Scandalous, even, and instead of reprimanding herself for being out of control, for being reckless, she simply opened the door.

Troy quickly entered the room, no regard for the fact that he'd just entered the lady's restroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it with a purposeful click. That click might as well have been shot gun at the start of a race, because the next thing she knew she'd lunged at him.

With a guttural growl of approval, Troy matched her enthusiasm, crushing her to him and she actually heard herself whimper. He felt so good. His kiss was hot and frantic, thrilling and impatient, _Thank God,_ because thought she'd absolutely loved everything about this moment she knew she couldn't wait that long.

He tore his mouth from hers, then trailed thorough but speedy kisses down the side of her neck, along her jaw. Gabriella untangled her fingers from his hair, eagerly jerked his shirt from the waistband of his pants then sighed with pleasure when her hands found his bare skin.

He lifted her just as if she weighed nothing. Propping her up so that she was seated on the vanity with her legs parted making room for him.

A low masculine hum of pleasure hissed out of him, and his belly shuddered gratifyingly beneath her fingers. Getting beneath the shirt wasn't enough, she wanted it off. She tugged his uniformed polo over his head, then slung it over the stall door.

With a soft wicked chuckle he returned the favor, removing her t-shirt and tossing it behind him. His hot gaze fastened on her chest and she had the pleasure of watching his blue eyes darken with hunger. "I like the bright pink." He said with an unsteady breath as he traced the lacy edge of her bra.

Gabriella hand shifted down between them until she was holding him in her hand. A hot thrill snaked through her at the intimate contact. He was gloriously hard. She slipped the button of his pants and then pulled his zipper releasing him. An instant later, she had him in hand, tenderly working the hot slippery flesh over his rigid length.

She felt his warm fingers against her belly, felt her shorts give way beneath his questing hands. His mouth found hers once more. A hot probing kiss, the dizzy rasp of his tongue against her own.

She alternately lifted her hips as he tugged her shorts and panties down in two tugs. She blinked drunkenly, astonished with her own need. Troy withdrew a condom from his back pocket, then his pants and briefs sagged to his knees as he rolled on the protection.

He reached for her grabbing her hips, scooting her forward then guided himself to her center. The first nudge of him inside made Gabriella inhale sharply. Then he smoothly slid inside her, buried every glorious inch of himself to the hilt and she exhaled in satisfaction. The frantic storm inside her briefly quieted.

It didn't matter that they were hiding in a bathroom, that her panties hung from one ankle, or that on the other side of the door, roughly twenty-five unsuspecting people sat calmly drinking their beers and eating their dinners.

Nothing mattered but him being inside her.

Her world shifted and she clung to him. Troy expelled a harsh breath and he rested his forehead against hers, locked himself inside her. His hands came up and gently framed her face, then with a tender heart-wrenchingly sweet look, he lowered his mouth to hers once more.

She looped her arms around his neck, threw every ounce of passion she possessed into the kiss and simultaneously clamped her greedy muscles around him. Pleasure barbed through her, and the single wanton act was all it took to make Troy forget about being tender. His palms slid down her sides then wound around until her bottom rested in his hands. He kneaded her rump as he slid in and out of her, a hot thrilling game of seek and retreat that quickly stroked the fire raging through her blood.

A coil of tingly heat tightened in her womb and her breathing cam in sharp little puffs as he upped the tempo.

Harder, faster, and then harder still.

Troy's breathing grew labored as well, and a fine dew of sweat glistened on his shoulders. He pumped in and out of her, a rhythmic erotic bump and grind that made her inside quiver and dance as a result.

She couldn't get enough of him. Her hands mapped his body. His shoulders, his belly, the small of his back and when she felt the building of her orgasm she anchored them on his ass and writhed wildly against him.

Troy growled low in his throat, a masculine sound of pleasure that sang in her veins.

"Troy," Gabriella gasped brokenly. "I'm almost there.'

Troy increased his rhythm, pounded into her. One hand left her bottom, came around and messaged her clit. The shock of sensation made her open her mouth in a soundless wail from the back of her throat, and a few clever strokes later she came so hard she honestly feared she might lose consciousness.

Wave after wave of release eddied through her, sucking her under, lifting her up. Heightened sensation bolted through her with every eager spasm of the orgasm.

She heard Troy's breath catch in his throat, felt him tense, then a low keening growl sounded next to her ear as three hard thrust later, he joined her in paradise.

Troy placed a hand on the vanity to balance himself. "Do you know how much you're driving me crazy?"

Gabriella smiled. "Someone has to keep you on your toes."

"Do you have a plans for tonight?"

Her smile widened and hesitant joy expanded in her chest. "No," she said slowly.

"You do now," Troy smiled as he slowly pulled out of her.

After some post sex damage control to her hair and outfit, Troy pushed her hair to the side and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Gonna back to work now. Please let me know if there's _anything_ else I can do for you tonight."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled enjoying his warmth. Then she felt a quick smack on her bottom. "Hey?"

"Couldn't resist love," he chuckled as he made his way out.

Gabriella giggled as she stood in front of the mirror watching the door close behind him. Her eyes looked back at her reflection and she couldn't help but smile.

 _Couldn't resist love._

It was everything to keep from jumping up and down for joy.

Later that night Troy smiled as he made his way up the stairs to the house. Tonight had been amazing. He'd had a perpetual hard on. Hell even with that performance in the bathroom. He wanted more. He somehow knew he always would. She was forever material. That kind of love that was constantly lauded in music and film, the ultimate brass ring, and he fully intended to reach for it.

 _For her._

He made sure he rushed through clean up, closed down as quickly as he could and he probably speeded the entire way home. But he didn't care. Tonight he was gonna tell her. He loved her. He also wanted her to agree to come home with him for spring break.

A quick look at his phone told him he was a little early, which was just what he wanted. He simply hadn't been able to wait to see her, to hold her. To just lay there and smell that fireball whiskey scent he fallen in love with.

He felt like an impatient kid with a dollar in his pocket at the candy store. He took the steps upstairs two at a time.

He wanted her.

Troy lifted his hand to knock on her bedroom door, but the sound of her laughter stopped him. A clammy sweat instantly broke out all over his body. He knew that laugh. He'd heard it the first night he'd stood in this door way, then had heard it several times since, only in those instances that sexy chuckle had been for him.

Troy swallowed and something stark and painful cut through his chest. He didn't know what made him do it but rather than knocking he just pushed door open quietly to let himself in.

"Oh, that's positively wicked. I like the way your mind works." She sighed dramatically, the sound at once sexy and hurtful.

Troy stopped in her doorway as she came into view. Gabriella stood in front of her mirror, the bedamned headset in place over her ears. He silently swore, felt that newfound hope he'd just moments ago entertained wither and die. His hands fisted at his sides.

She wore a dark pink bra, matching panties and nothing else. Need instantly filled him, but he ruthlessly tramped it down. She leaned forward wrapping a strand of hair in a curling iron. Ordinarily, he would have been content to simply watch her. It was fascinating really, that she sometime went through so much trouble to make herself beautiful for him, when all she had to do was breathe.

Then he forgot all about watching her, and instead watch as a familiar scene began to unfold right before his eyes.

"Oh Rick," she sighed. "You can't know how hot you're making me. Yes, yes I know. Oh, I'm wearing a black teddy and spiked heels. No, no panties," she sighed. "I never wear panties. I like to be readily accessible."

Troy told himself that she was playing a part. He plainly saw that. She was getting absolutely nothing out of this exchange. He reminded himself that she needed the money, she didn't have anyone. She was on her own, trying to make ends meet. Get through college.

He told himself all these things and, though he desperately wanted to laugh like he had the first time he'd seen her do this, Troy found himself unable to conjure the necessary humor to complete this scene.

A thousand needles were stabbing into his chest and that near-suffocating sensation took hold, but for a completely differently reason this time, he knew. His skin felt like it was going to split and a slow burn of humiliation and anger tore through him.

Troy smirked as she rounded out her performance once more with another long ecstatic howl of feigned sexual gratification. He was a fool. An utter and complete fool. He didn't wait for her to finish her call this time, but rather lifted his hands and applauded. His hands smacked together, cracking through her small room like gunfire.

She jumped and squealed and her startled eyes found his. "Troy," she gasp.

"Sorry I interrupted," he told her. "It's a bad habit, but one I'm committed to breaking. I swear it will never happen again." And it wouldn't. His mind clouded and he turned abruptly on his heel and headed back down the stairs.

He heard Gabriella call after him, heard her shout his name, but he was too upset to heed her, too caught up in his own stupidity to listen to anything she had to say.

God, he'd been an idiot.

"Troy, _wait_!" she pleaded. He heard her as he reached his car. "Please let me explain! I'm sorry, I just- " she drew up short. " _Please."_

Troy shook his head, feeling himself already coming undone. He pulled the car door open and got inside shutting it behind him loudly as he turned the car on again and shot out of the drive.


	12. Chapter 12

One look into those devastated blue eyes and she'd felt her own heart break. She'd heard him clap, then turned around and … the air chilled. So much so Gabriella doubted she'd ever be able to make him listen to her, make him understand.

What had she done? Panic crowded her throat, threatened to strangle her. She turned and walked blindly back into the house, pushed a shaky hand through her hair. She muttered a stream of obscenities as she pulled her robe shut and tied it at the waist. She began pacing back and forth, too wired and frightened to sit. She couldn't blame him for being hurt, for being made. Were the situation reversed, she'd undoubtedly feel the same way.

Why hadn't she just disconnected the line? Why had she answered that ignorant call? Because she was an idiot, she thought with a bitter laugh. Because as long as she was paying to have the damn thing, she might as well answer the line. She was too damned practical for her own good. And look at what it had possibly cost her.

 _I swear it will never happen again._

His parting words ricocheted through her cramping brain. He couldn't mean what she thought, Gabriella thought faintly. He couldn't mean that they were finished. The thought terrified her, made her belly tip in a nauseated roll. Surely not. Surely he'd give her the opportunity to explain. He'd have to. She swallowed, felt the burn of impending tears scald the back of her eyes.

She loved him.

He had to know that. And if he didn't, then she'd enlighten him.

Pride made you do stupid things. Things like walk away from people you really shouldn't. Troy sipped his beer as he sat on the back porch looking out into his parent's small backyard. He'd driven around for a while until he ended up in his parent's driveway. Michael had been the only one up and though he wasn't remotely interested in conversation, he took the offered drink and followed his brother outback.

"So on a scale of one to ten how bad does it suck?" Michael said as he sat down beside him.

Troy shrugged, "eight, maybe a nine." Considering he lost his temper and left without letting her explain probably made it a solid nine.

As if the situation needed explaining. He'd been such an idiot to think that this thing between them was real. He was the one who made the deal and she never indicated once that she wanted this to go on longer than they expected.

Michael nodded as he popped the tab to his own beer. "Could be worst, you could be an MIT grad living in your old room back at home."

Troy raised a brow as he lifted the beer to his lips. Truth be told he'd like nothing better than to get blind, roaring drunk, but drowning his troubles in alcohol had never been his thing and he wasn't about to start now. But a distraction from the topic he could handle.

"Just because you're having some setbacks doesn't mean it's bad. Times are different. The economy is different."

"You sound like dad," Michael laughed before taking a sip of his beer.

"Dads right."

Michael nodded. After a moment of silence Michael let out a sigh. "Do you think we're ever going to be as lucky as they are?"

"Who? Mom and Dad?"

Michael nodded, "I mean do think we can pull something like this off." He motioned around them at the house. "The whole family life with a house and dog."

"We never had a dog?"

Michael laughed, "We should have had a dog."

Troy shook his head and took another sip as he thought about the question. He used to think that his parents were just extremely lucky, but he knew how hard they worked to keep everything going. He also used to think he wasn't a relationship kind of guy. Until he was in one.

Even a fake one. It had been the best month of his life.

"I think it's possible. If we're willing to work for it." Troy finally said.

"I just have to get out of here."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I have a few interviews lined up," Michael shrugged, "Something will stick right?"

Troy nodded. "Good plan."

"So, would I be correct to guess that the reason you're here, is because of that girl we met the other day."

Troy's gaze landed on his phone and he had to force himself to look away. Had to force himself to keep from picking it up and calling her. If he could only hear her voice…

"Yeah," Troy said with a frown at the pathetic thought. Her voice was what had gotten him into this mess, his insatiable need to hear her, to be with her. He swallowed. "I just didn't want to be there for a little while."

"Did you do something stupid?"

Troy huffed as he shook his head. "No. I was just a really… really big idiot."

Was it really so important to be right? Troy wondered now. Was it worth the agony of being alone? Of being without her? Had he overreacted? Should he have just let her explain like she'd asked to do?

"But you love her, don't you?"

He thought so. Only now he wasn't so sure what he felt anymore. _Humiliated._ _Jealous._ _Disappointed._ Troy let out a sigh as he took another sip of his beer.

"Yeah. I love her," he admitted quietly. "I wouldn't be upset if I didn't."

Michael shook his head. "That kind of … _sucks_."

"Yeah. It does." Troy said looking up at the treehouse in their backyard.

Michael leaned back on his palms as he looked out into the yard. "To think, I was so jealous of you."

Troy raised a brow. "What do mean?"

"Well here comes my little brother, showing off his girl, talking about his big plans to be a teacher." Michael shrugged. "All I have is a degree and talent for writing code. I don't know, shit got real I guess."

"Life isn't a contest Mike."

"Says the brother who has his shit together."

"So together," Troy motioned with the top of his beer bottle, "That I'm considering moving into that tree house?"

"Aw come on, you're not moving anywhere," Michael shook his head. "I'm sure things will work out."

"Dude, I had sex in a public bathroom today," Troy said more as an afterthought then a point.

Michael let out a laugh, "Sounds like things aren't _that_ bad."

They both laughed after a minute and Troy set his beer to the side as he leaned back on his palms too. "No, no I guess they're not."

"So why are you here?"

Troy let out a long breath, "Because as much as I want her, as much as I love her… I know she doesn't feel the same way. When someone opens up their heart to you, you just don't say ditto and pretend it never happened."

Two days had passed without a word, and though he loath to admit it, it was absolutely killing him. He felt dead on the inside, unable to breathe. Numb and joyless. It was awful. He stood off to the side of main room where everyone was drinking and laughing. The only thing left to do was to go back to life as usual.

Only now, he was miserable.

The entire house had a somber mood to it, and he spent more time everywhere but there. He didn't want everyone to know he'd been a fool. He'd gone from being the top dog to being so shamed he preferred the doghouse to his own bed.

The guys had mentioned coming out tonight and he figured he'd give it a shot. Only being here just reminded him of her. It reminded him of seeing her for the first time walking into the kitchen. It reminded him how much seeing her in the crowd lit up the room.

He could still hear her laughing. Could still feel her pressed against him when they danced. He hadn't been ready for it to be over. He hadn't seen her since that night and it was probably for the best because he had no trust in his ability to stay away from her.

The shriek of his phone ringing rose above the noise and Troy cursed the instant hope jumped into his chest. Gabriella? He always wondered. Every time the line rung, his first thought had been her. Hell, who was he kidding? Every thought was of her.

He ignored the call without even looking down at the screen. He didn't need to. She wasn't going to call him. They had a deal. A month. The month was over. He lifted his beer and took a sip as he canvased the room. His phone chimed.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen.

 **Look, I know I don't deserve it, but I would really like the chance to talk to you. To explain.**

Troy stared at the message on his screen, silently considering what she said. Another message flashed across his screen.

 **Call the hotline. Please.**

Troy stood there a moment. Not really sure what to do. After a quick back and forth with himself, he blew out a breath and dialed her hotline and to his complete bewilderment, he got a recorded message saying that the line had been disconnected, was no longer in service.

He looked down at his phone, his heart began to race and a small seed of hope sprouted once more in his chest. Did this mean- could she have-

"Hey,"

Troy looked up from his phone to find Gabriella standing in front of him in a pair of shorts and an oversized purple shirt that hung off her shoulder. Her brown hair was down around her shoulders. She looked equally as miserable. His first impulse was to ease her pain. To let her know that he cared, that he ached, too. And that was the moment he knew he'd do whatever she asked, he'd believe whatever she told him, because he desperately wanted her back, wanted to be with her. His pride could go to hell. His need for control could go to hell.

He wanted her. Had to have her.

He cleared his throat. "Hey."

"I'm sorry."

Two words. That was all it took for him to literally shake with an emotion so strong it was all he could do not to reach for her. "No," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I was unreasonable. I-"

"No you weren't," she interrupted. "You were right to be angry, had every right to be mad. I don't blame you. I just-" she let out a sigh. "I planned on turning it off at the end of the month. I couldn't do it anymore, hated it after being with you."

They were both quiet as someone ran by with solo cups in each hand, the crowd that followed pushed Gabriella slightly and Troy held out his hand to catch her.

"You alright?" Troy asked quietly.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk?"

Troy nodded and reached for her hand and led her upstairs. She followed behind him. Neither of them said anything as Troy tried a few doors before finding an empty room.

As soon as she walked past him inside she began talking. "I'm such an idiot. I don't have a good enough excuse. The truth is as soon as you said something I canceled the line, it's just that it was paid for until the end of the month. So I thought I should answer it. I mean clearly," she paused, a frustrated growl bubbled up inside her. "I don't expect you to understand, that's fine, I just wanted you to know that it's off, and I guess what I'm asking is if you can forgive me? If you think we can get past this? Because I really want to."

When he didn't say anything, she continued.

"I miss you. I want you to hold me and kiss me and make love to me. I want to fall asleep in your arms. I want to talk to you for hours about ice cream, books, teaching. I want pancakes." Her voice cracked. "I just want you."

For a moment Troy couldn't speak, couldn't move. He absorbed everything that she said, felt it creep into his chest and take root.

She made a nervous sound, like a sob caught in the back of her throat. "Well, I mean I guess that's my answer isn't it?" she moved to walk around him and out the door and Troy reached out for her arm catching her before she could make it out. "Gabriella?"

She turned to him, her brown eyes wide.

"Everything you said about being together and ice cream and pancakes." He swallowed. "Well…ditto."

She laughed as her face flooded with relief. "Oh thank god."

Troy laughed as well as he brought her too him, not minding the way she melted against him. He missed her. His lips pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him. Both of them eager for the other. "I love you," he murmured softly.

She picked her head up and eyes searched for his. "I love you, too."

Then he kissed her…and the air came rushing back into his lungs.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Three months Later…

Gabriella sat on her bed, her thesis in many different pieces scattered everywhere she had free space. She was presenting next week and she had to know all of this stuff front and back, not to mention the work she out into editing and proof reading. _This had to be prefect._

Her phone rang and she almost missed it as she lunged for it on the third ring. "Troy?" she said, suddenly standing for her bed of paperwork and books. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm at the door."

"What?"

"I'm at your door." He repeated.

She arched her brow and pulled the door open, and there he was with a little gift bag. "Troy, it's 2:45 in the morning."

"If it means hearing you voice; I don't care if it's four in the morning." He smiled as he looked at her outfit. She was wearing one of his shirts with a pair of red yoga pants. Her hair was pulled up really high with a bright pink scrunchie.

"Troy I have to study." she deadpanned.

"I know, I know, your presentation is coming up and you're freaking out."

Gabriella looked out into the hallway. "So then, what are you doing here?"

Troy smiled, "this is for you." He handed her the bag.

Gabriella arched her brow as she took the bag from him. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Gabriella narrow her eyes as she opened the bag and reached inside. A small smile came over her lips as she pulled out a pint of Caramelo Crunch ice cream. "What is this?"

"A study a break," he said holding up two spoons he'd been hiding.

She kept her giddiness contained, she couldn't let him distract her.

"I don't need a study break. I need a to read my paper about forty more times."

"Ah, Gabi, you love ice cream after midnight."

"So," she crossed her arms. "That is not the point. I know you." She held up the pint. "This has an ulterior motive."

"Don't you mean this is the sweetest thing ever?" his arms came around her, and when she allowed it, Troy smiled. "Come on, you need a study break. Ryan says you been in there since dinner."

"Are you keeping tabs on me?" she tried to sound angry. She really tried. But it was damn near impossible. She placed a hand on the smooth skin of his face. There was nothing she liked better than a clean shaven Troy and tonight he'd shaved.

"Of course I'm keeping tabs on my girl." He linked his hands behind her back and pulled her closer. "It's part of my job to take care you."

She melted into him. How did he always know just what to say? "Is it?"

He nodded. "Why don't we go to my room, open up this ice cream and watch a movie."

"Are we going to actually watch the movie this time?" she asked with a smirk.

"Probably not," Troy smiled as he leaned down and placed a small kiss below her ear.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "I work in the morning." She gotten a job in the writing center, helping students edit there essays and proof read their material.

"So I better get you nice and tired."

Gabriella let out a laugh as he leaned forward and shut off her bedroom light and began pulling her into his room. Excitement and desire began to flutter though her. Go figure, she actually fell for a guy she met at a party. Once they were in his room he shut the door behind him and locked it. "Why don't you open up that ice cream, and I'll get my laptop so we can watch a movie."

Gabriella frowned. "We're actually watching a movie?"

Troy let out a laugh, as he pointed to the bed. "Sit. Open ice cream. Look pretty."

Gabriella pouted as she did as she was told. She pulled the lid off the ice cream and then froze. "Oh my god."

There in the middle of the pint. Wedged into the ice cream was a diamond engagement ring. It sparkled and it also blurred, mostly because her eyes watered. She looked up and gasped when she saw him on one knee in front of her.

"Gabriella," he took her right hand in his. "Baby don't cry." Using his thumb, he gently brushed away the first teardrop that threaten to fall. "The night we first met, was the day my entire world shifted. I remember thinking about all the things I could do that would cause you to run screaming from this place."

She laughed and so did he.

"Not only did you steal my room, my position in this house and let's be honest, Ryan spends way more time with you now, so you kind of stole him too."

Gabriella smiled.

"You also stole my heart."

"I love you," She whispered as she lightly squeezed his hand.

"I love you too, the more time I spend with you, the more alive I feel. I love sitting on the couch with you while you read, I love making pancakes with you, even if you can't flip one to save our life."

"Troy," she said impatiently.

He laughed. "Gabriella, will you marry me?"

"Yes." The bawling really started then, and Troy let out an another laugh as he got up from the floor and sat beside her. "And to think, you almost sent me away."

Gabriella laughed, she wiped her eyes as she watched him pull the ring out of the ice cream. "I can't believe I'm going to marry someone I met at college party."

"What can I say? I can be really convincing when I want to be," he used his shirt to clean the ring a little and then took her hand. "And I need you."

There he was again. Knowing exactly what to say. She watched as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you so much."

"I know." Leaning closer, he dropped his voice to a whisper and said. "I'm your something, remember?"

And he was, she thought, as he kissed her breathless. He was her something, her best friend, her boyfriend, her fiancé, but most of all he was her Troy and she was his Gabriella.

It didn't get any better than that.

 **Last Author's Note for those still reading: I have a lot of readers, many of you have been with me from the start. THANK YOU. I think we can all agree, I've come a LONG way. I also think many new and old readers can also agree with me when I say, I still have a LONG way to go. I promise I'm working on my endings.**

 **As for some of the reviewer out there who say: This story isn't what I wanted. I'm severely disappointed. Or that my stories have been said and done before.**

 **You're right.**

 **These are fan fictions. They're written by a 28 year old employed/indie author who has a million other things to do, but writes fan fiction because she** ** _wants_** **to. Ultimately, I'm not writing for you. I write the stories** ** _I want_** **and the stories** ** _I see_** **in my head. You as a reader are taking a risk that you might like it or might not. One things certain. You're not all going to like it.**

 **These stories are free, they post every Friday and I'll be writing them until I feel like I have nothing left to say. If you're that upset, stop reading them. Seriously, neither one of us needs that stress in our lives. This story has been a learning experience for me. And I treasure a lot of you for saying what you have.**

 **I am ending this story a week early. And there will be no post next week because I have a work event and things will muddle my timeline up. But not to fear, be on the lookout for Being Bad, coming out on August 19** **th** **.**

 **Love ya.**


End file.
